A Time to Heal
by Turtle Babe
Summary: Continuation of "Find Me-I'm Lost." Creek has a long way to go to prove himself to the warm climate tribe, but he has his prince and new family at his back all the way. What will time bring? Healing or heartbreak? Creek has to find out with his prince by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**A Time to Heal**

 _Hi, again._

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Turtle Babe_

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Poppy's tribe looked on in wonder as the handful of ice troll's followed the warm climate trolls' queen to the Troll Tree. It was amazing for the warm climate trolls to see the vast difference between the two tribes as they stood next to one another and even more mind-boggling to see the three foxes that had pulled the lovely sleds and one carriage up to the Troll Tree. Ice trolls were much taller than Poppy's tribe and their manes swung in intricate braids down their backs. Most impressive of the group were Branch's recently discovered twin, older siblings, Queen Crystal and King Frost.

"Poppy!" Peppy called, hurriedly getting to his daughter the best he could with his walking stick, "Oh, I have _missed_ you."

Poppy embraced her eager father as Branch grinned up at Creek for a second while his guard was held carefully in King Frost's arms since his injured hip was still on the mend.

"At least he kept his clothes on," Branch whispered as Creek snorted softly while the prince's older brother lifted one brow in question, "Tell you later, Brother."

"Very well," Frost nodded out before looking up at hearing his baby brother's name shouted out.

Creek watched as Glade ran up to hug Branch as tight as the lad could hug once the prince dropped to a knee to be at the boy's height. The purple-skinned troll felt bad about how much he'd upset the boy when he'd kidnapped Branch in front of the trolling. Glade must have been pretty frightened by it all, judging by his behavior and not seeming to want to let go of the prince.

"Now, now, Glade," Branch laughed out, scrubbing a hand through the boy's mane as he stooped to settle the child back on his feet, "I'm alright now."

"But Mr. Meany _stole_ you," Glade pouted as Creek sighed within Frost's arms.

"He did, but Mr. Meany isn't mean anymore because he found my family for me, Glade," Branch explained as he reached to pull Glade towards him and pointed at his siblings, "This is my brother and sister. Creek found them for me and took me to be with them so everything is okay now."

"Really?" Glade questioned, looking up with big eyes at the large ice trolls before focusing on Creek, "You did _mean_ things!"

"I did and I'm sorry, Glade," Creek offered as Frost settled the injured troll on a nearby toadstool to sit, "I won't do mean things anymore. I promise, Glade. I acted very ugly and scared you a lot, but I learned my lesson and promise to be a good troll."

"Hmm," Glade hummed, not looking convinced before going up on tippy-toes and reaching to touch the new, crystal circlet that Frost had made for Branch since the prince was still kneeling beside him, "What's this?"

"That is something that shows that my brother is a prince of his mother's people, Sweet Laddie," Crystal offered, bending to place her hands on her knees as the green child turned and smiled up at the pretty queen while Branch blushed a bit, "Don't be silly, Little Brother. Frost and I are both wearing our circlets too."

"Still not something I'm used to yet," Branch huffed as his siblings laughed at him while Glade looked confused at what was being said.

The tribe surged around the child and Branch as murmurs began among the trolls.

"Ooh. Look at that. Cooper was right."

"So Branch is really royalty now? Cool!"

"So when he marries Poppy then Branch will be King-Prince Branch? That's be a mouthful."

"Hey, Branch, why are you so much shorter than the other ice trolls if you are their prince?"

"Be _quiet_! Don't be rude."

"He looks so handsome in those clothes, but why boots? What troll needs boots?"

"Oh, my," Branch sighed as the murmurs and questions turned into a large clamoring while Poppy hid a smile that he noticed, thank you, "Stop. Poppy will explain everything that has happened since…well, since I've been away, but first let me introduce you to my brother and sister and to my new bodyguard…someone we all know well. This is a long tale so settle in."

The tribe eagerly gathered while Poppy began her story. King Frost was charming. Queen Crystal was warm, but regal and Creek was beyond uncomfortable as trolls he'd grown up with stared at him in surprise and curiosity. His welcome wasn't as bad as he thought, but it wasn't a welcome with open arms. Still, it was nice to be able to offer everyone a public apology for his doings. Poppy accepted the apology on behalf of the tribe, but Creek could see the doubt on some trolls' faces.

"King Frost, Queen Crystal, let us show you how we _party_!" Poppy cried out after all the introductions and formalities were over with as Branch cringed while his siblings smiled at the pink troll.

Several hours later, Creek felt even more uncomfortable. Distinctly uncomfortable, sitting beside Kiv as the rest of the tribe were putting on a song and dance number like no one's business in attempts of impressing the ice trolls. Frost seemed to be enjoying the number as he clapped along while Creek felt Queen Crystal's strain.

"Your brother is trying, my queen," Creek offered as Branch continued working to calm the party down a little, "Warm climate trolls thinks louder is always better."

"I see," Crystal hummed, hiding her dislike of the din pretty well considering, "I rather enjoy… _softer_ tunes myself. Frost has always been the one who enjoyed larger groups. I am not like that."

"Neither is your younger brother," Creek chortled, gesturing to Branch as he looked close to tearing his hair out, "Prince Branch is not one for big and flashy, but he can dance with the best of them when he wants to."

"Sure _can_ ," Poppy giggled, hoping over as the routine ended to hug Crystal's arm as the ice queen smiled down at the lass, "Have you heard your brother sing yet? My Branch has the best voice of his father's people. Let me show you."

Crystal sighed when Poppy didn't even wait for a reply from the queen before racing off to grab Branch and begin begging for a song. Soon enough, Poppy had won the battle and Branch blushed as he was led to the center of the party. True Colors. Prince Branch's and Queen Poppy's song that no one else sang anymore under unspoken understanding that this song was just for these two.

"Beautiful," Frost breathed as his sister swayed to the sweet melody, "He sings like an angel."

"Better than even Mother's voice," Crystal whispered as her twin exchanged a happy look with his sister.

Creek smiled at the dancing pair before noticing eyes on him again. Several pairs. The stares were uncomfortable. Though he'd announced his formal apology at arriving home and had been offered a full pardon by Poppy in front of the whole tribe, Creek knew auras. He saw the distrust from many trolls. He knew this would be what would be waiting for him here. A bed he'd made himself, but it still hurt deep down to feel the distrust.

"Hey," Branch whispered coming to take Kiv's seat now that his song was done as the large guard was pulled to the dance floor by some eager children, "Relax, Creek. Open your hands."

Creek looked down at his fisted hands in surprise before sighing in shame while uncurling his fingers. Would this way of dealing with stress never cease? He never meant to rip at his skin, but he felt tense ever since arriving at the Troll Tree.

"I'm sorry, Prince Branch," Creek groaned before snorting as the other troll knocked his shoulder against him.

"No apologizing. We'll just continue working on this now that we are home," Branch instructed before growing still as Creek seemed to pale a bit, "Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Mate," Creek spoke up, shaking his head at Branch, "I'm just really tired and my hip is bothering me."

"That and something else," Branch insisted as Creek looked away before slowly nodding, "What is it?"

"Nothing that can be changed until I show your tribe that I've changed," Creek spoke as Branch startled.

" _My_ tribe? Creek this is _our_ tribe," Branch pointed out before blinking as Creek patted his honor guard brand, "Oh."

"I'm not a member of this tribe any longer," Creek reminded, "My tribe is of the ice. I serve my royal family with due diligence now. That is my job."

"Remember what was said to you, Creek?" Branch pushed, "It was Poppy and Satin that pointed out the truth. You are like _me_. You and I are of both tribes, I by blood and you by being honor guard. I won't allow you to emotionally seclude yourself out of guilt, okay? We're starting over again and…oh, hello."

Creek glanced up to see some of the smallest trollings surrounding Branch. The prince had told Creek on the journey here that he'd been helping with the younger generations since Poppy had been too busy to help like she used to. The tots seemed happy to see the blue troll. Creek watched the interactions feeling content before tensing and catching one of the little lassie's hands as she went to jerk on Branch's necklace. Branch couldn't lose the opal snowflake or his condition would flare out of control. Branch's ice was being suppressed by the ice opal and being separated from the stone could kill his prince.

"No, Sweetie," Creek denied quickly as the babe gasped and pulled her hand back.

"I just wanted to _see_ it," the little, yellow child whimpered as her eyes welled up with tears, "It's pretty like a star."

"It's okay, Sherbet," Branch soothed as the babe began sniffling while hostile glances started being thrown Creek's way from the trolls that were near, "Creek had to stop you because there is a reason I have to wear this."

"That's right, Pretty Lady. My prince has to wear this special necklace so he doesn't get sick," Creek tried to explain in his most gentle voice as the child calmed and turned to listen to him as he pointed out Branch's snowflake ornament, "Prince Branch can never take this off, but it is pretty like a star, isn't it? You have very good eyes, Sherbet."

"I think it's pretty like a raindrop," a little lad chirped as Sherbet nodded at Creek, "I want one too!"

"Me too!"

"Me!"

Branch was trying his best to calm the tiny hoard as Creek smiled at the innocence of children. He had missed the little ones when he'd been banished. He could kick himself now that he knew what an idiot he'd been at thinking he could sacrifice these babes. An idea came to him and he nodded to himself as he turned in the direction of someone that could possibly appease the children.

"King Frost, may I ask something of you?" Creek called as the large troll came over, making the toddlers gasp and hide behind Branch, "These trollings love your brother's necklace. Sherbet here thinks the necklace is pretty like a star and this fine lad thinks it shines like rain. Children, this is Prince Branch's older brother and if you ask him nicely…he just might make you a necklace of your own with _magic_."

"Really?" Sherbet squealed, bouncing from around Branch in her excitement, "May I have a pretty star too like Mr. Prince-Poppy's-Branch, Mr. Prince-Poppy's-Branch's-Brother?"

Creek snickered as Branch's face heated and the prince shook his head in exasperation. The large king laughed with such a jolly ring to it that the rest of the toddlers came over with begging faces too.

"I see," Frost hummed with twinkling eyes as he sat to be less intimidating for the children, "I think I can do a little something. Let's see here."

The children gasped again and then clapped as Frost used his powers to manipulate crystal right in front of the babes' eyes. A small star formed and Creek smiled as Poppy handed him some cord and scissors. Creek slid the charm handed to him by his king onto the cord and measured it around Sherbet's neck before cutting it and tying the ends in a knot.

"Thank you Mr. Prince-Poppy's-Branch's-Brother and thank you Mr. Creek," Sherbet giggled, admiring her little star before joining the group as Frost worked on a raindrop charm next, "Ooh! Mummy, look at my star!"

Creek tied another knot for a different child as he watched Sherbet jumping into her mother's arms. Other parents watched warily as Creek interacted with their children. He didn't blame them for their feelings as he returned their looks with a nod of understanding. Some of the parents seemed surprised at Creek's acknowledgement, but others only turned their noses up and walked away.

"Poppy, I'm getting tired. Would you?" Creek called as the queen stepped up happily to interact with the babes and finish the last of the impromptu necklaces, "Thank you, my king. I apologize for calling on you so suddenly without asking ahead of time."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to do this," Frost snorted, shaping a small crescent moon for a squealing lass, "None of the young from our tribe are this tiny. I'm up to my eyeballs in cute and feel myself melting. My subjects will disown me."

"Not at all, Brother," Crystal chuckled, watching from her seat while other honor guard watched on with grins on their faces, "It is nice to see our abilities used to make others happy for a change instead of for just surviving and fighting. Clever, Creek."

" _Very_ clever," a troll named Cedar stated, holding his son Glade on his hip, "Always know how to help, _don't_ we, Creek?"

Branch glanced up as Creek swallowed uncomfortably. This troll was obviously none too happy that Creek was back. Probably because of leaving his son alone in the forest when he'd kidnapped Prince Branch along with the whole Bergen fiasco from before.

"Seem to also know how to make a giant mess, too," Creek sighed as Cedar cocked his head in surprise at the statement, "I'm sorry, Cedar. I can't apologize enough for frightening your child. I promise to never do anything as vile as that again."

"Enough," Branch said as Cedar opened his mouth to say something, "Everything has been forgiven. Cedar, Creek made mistakes, but he's proved himself to me and my family. He's an honor guard now so show him respect. You don't want to insult the ice troll tribe, do you?"

"Of course not," Cedar assured, glancing about as ice trolls turned to watch the discussion with narrowed eyes, "Um…my son wanted to ask if he could have a necklace too."

"Yeah! A leaf one," Glade cheered as his father settled him on his feet to scamper over, "Please, Mr. King."

Creek watched Frost oblige as he quietly reached for his crutches and slipped away from the gathering. Branch was doing fine so leaving wouldn't be bad as long as he didn't stray far. He found a quiet spot around the trunk of the Troll Tree that was clearly used as a gathering area and took a seat as he gazed up at the stars through the branches. All of the different feelings of mistrust he was picking up on was a bit…taxing. Sighing, Creek allowed the sadness to well a bit.

"Saw you leave."

Creek startled and looked to see Cedar walking over. The troll didn't look happy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

Creek watched Frost oblige as he quietly reached for his crutches and slipped away from the gathering. Branch was doing fine so leaving wouldn't be bad as long as he didn't stray far. He found a quiet spot around the trunk of the Troll Tree that was clearly used as a gathering area and took a seat as he gazed up at the stars through the branches. All of the different feelings of mistrust he was picking up on was a bit…taxing. Sighing, Creek allowed the sadness to well a bit.

"Saw you leave."

Creek startled and looked to see Cedar walking over. The troll didn't look happy.

"I don't like that you are here. I won't lie," Cedar huffed, stamping a foot angrily before stopping as Creek sadly nodded at him, "I also don't like that you seem to 'understand' everything. That you get that I can't stand to _look_ at you."

"I'd be angry with a troll that left my young son in the forest too," Creek admitted as Cedar seemed surprised at the response, "You know, I do get how you feel. I get how my actions were detestable. I know all of that and wanted to spare everyone from the discomfort I'm causing by being here."

"Then leave," Cedar insisted.

"I _can't_ , Cedar. My prince needs me," Creek explained as the other troll once again cocked his head in confusion, "Prince Branch's ice is too strong for his smaller body in comparison to full-blooded, ice trolls, Cedar. His powers are being suppressed, but he can still have flare ups. I can see the ice within my prince's aura and get needed medicine into him before the ice destroys Prince Branch's heart. _That_ is why I'm here."

"Oh," Cedar gasped, taking a seat, "And no other troll can see this…ice?"

"No," Creek denied, biting his lower lip, "I wanted to disappear, Cedar. I planned on fixing my mistake of taking Prince Branch by getting him home and then leaving to never bother the tribe again, but my plans didn't work out. My prince got sick once his ice was awoken and nearly died. I'm needed to be by my prince's side here where it is safe for him, but I do get that a lot in the tribe don't want me here. I don't know how to fix this."

"I see," Cedar hummed, shaking his head, "It seems you really do like to make messes."

"I don't _want_ to anymore," Creek breathed, looking down, "I plan on protecting my prince and doing my duties, but I don't plan on interfering in the tribe. I hope to disappear into the background and remain unnoticed. I don't want any to fear that I'm up to no good. I don't ever plan on stepping out of line again. I _swear_ it."

"Many don't believe that," Cedar snorted as Creek groaned softly, "Only time will tell, Creek. I feel a bit better now that we've spoken, but a good manipulator bides their time. I don't know if I can ever fully trust you again. I'm sorry, but you've brought this on yourself."

"I understand," Creek spoke, watching as Cedar stood, "Again, I'm sorry for upsetting Glade. I will never do so again."

"You'd _better_ not," Cedar hissed as the father within him reared hot and angry.

"I won't," Creek vowed as the other troll straightened from his angry hunch.

Cedar sniffed, but nodded his head at Creek as he left. Creek looked back up at the stars as he worried at his lip. "A good manipulator bides their time." That wasn't what he wanted to be known as. He never dreamed that he even had it in him to do all that he'd done in the first place. How had he fallen so low? He lost track of the time as his heart twinged at his mistakes.

"Creek!"

The purple troll startled once again as Branch hurried over and grabbed his fisted hand. Creek gaped at the blood drops that were dripping from between his fingers as he unfurled his fist. The prince pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped Creek's hand gently.

"At least only one hand clenched this time. There is just a couple of breaks in the skin, but you clawed deep. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave?" Branch asked as Creek held in a hiss at the sting of his palm, "Was it Cedar's mouth that drove you off? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened besides me stewing in my own thoughts, Mate," Creek tried before finding himself sighing softly, "No. I'm not being honest with you and I swore to never lie to you again, Prince Branch. I left because I needed some air and time to myself, but Cedar found me here. We spoke. He wasn't exactly hostile, but did confirm my fears. A lot see me as just a master manipulator. It will take a long time before I can earn any trust again. That is my fault and I'll deal with the repercussions of my mistakes. I'll get the whole clawing thing under control and do my duties. That is my job so don't worry for me."

"I can still worry for you, Friend," Branch reminded as Creek looked away in embarrassment, "I knew that it would take time to win over some of the tribe, but this open hostility that I see from some of our people is disconcerting when most are such optimists. They are angry with you. Just as angry as I was, at first, but how can they condemn you when you moved mountains to try and save me? Poppy told them a lot of what happened in the ice lands. That story shows how much you've changed."

"But they still see the troll that led them straight to the Bergens," Creek pointed out as Branch's face fell so Creek placed his good hand on the prince's shoulder, "I'm honor guard, Prince Branch. My duties are to serve you. My duties are more important than how other trolls feel. My place is at your back. I'll always have your back, Mate."

"And I'll have yours," Branch insisted before both trolls heard heavy footfalls as Frost found the two, "Brother."

"You found him," Frost began before noticing the wrapped hand, "Again? Let me see."

"I'm fine," Creek fussed, hiding his hand behind his back before sighing as his king flicked his nose in a gentle reminder to listen, "Yes, your majesty."

Frost snorted as he unwrapped Creek's hand and grimaced at the new wounds on Creek's palm. Branch hissed softly as he glanced over his brother's shoulder and saw that the marks had begun to swell a bit.

"Too much for today, hm?" Frost pushed as he pulled out some salve he'd started carrying around to clean Creek's palms on the occasions he drew blood.

"Probably, my king," Creek whispered, feeling Branch sitting beside him to put an arm around his shoulders to offer some comfort, "However, this will not interfere with me watching over your brother. I know my duties, my king."

"I know you will care for my brother, but I also want you to look after yourself, Creek," Frost ordered, taking a small roll of clean bandages from his furred coat to begin wrapping the smaller troll's hand, "You are pale and clearly worn out. The party has been… _interesting_ and a bit fun, but I think it is time to rest. Queen Poppy had that four-legged troll creature get nice tents set up for the ice trolls prior to our arriving. We'd be too big to fit in those pod things and I will not step into something that is hanging from a tree. I will take you to a bed now and..."

"You'll all stay with me," Branch interrupted as his brother raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't sleep in a pod. Hate those things. They sway and feel unsafe. I have a nice home that is a lot like the bunkers ice trolls live in very near. I was a bit surprise at the similarities of ice troll homes in comparison to mine, actually."

"Makes sense since you _are_ an ice troll too, Baby Brother," Frost chuckled as Branch grinned at him, "Is it big enough for Crystal and I?"

Creek laughed as the two, blue trolls gazed at him in surprise.

"Is it like the bunker from the old village?" Creek asked as Branch nodded, "Then there is plenty of room, King Frost. Prince Branch doesn't do anything half way."

"Well, I'd have to say that it is a whole lot more welcoming and cozy than my old bunker in the hidden village. I had already decided that Creek would be staying with me since he doesn't have a pod here," Branch mentioned as he picked up the surprised troll's crutches while Frost lifted Creek into his arms, "I have several extra rooms that I'd built as guestrooms for when friends stayed over so you and Crystal can pick the rooms you like best, Brother. Hm, I have a permanent roommate now. You better be a clean troll, Creek."

"I am," Creek promised before stilling as the three stepped back into the fray of the party.

A wave of anger and hatred flared so hot suddenly that Creek felt suffocated for a moment. Blank faces watched him with seething anger boiling from within. Though the number of those that were distrustful were few, the emotions were strong and overwhelming. The purple troll choked up for a moment before passing out completely.

"Too much, too soon," Creek heard as he felt himself drifting in inky blackness a little later, "Probably should have gotten this one into a bed as soon as we arrived. His body is using a lot of energy to heal his hip up and emotional strain just got to be too much for him. I cannot see auras, but there are surely some trolls that were not happy to see, Creek. Especially that little, green lad's father…what was his name, Little One? Ah, Cedar."

"Yeah, Cedar…he's an interesting troll. Geez, I told Creek that I was going to keep him in bed for a week, Crystal, on the trip here. I think you are right. I don't want him around others for a while. Not until he is stronger."

"This is terrible, Branch. I feel so bad!"

"Poppy, nothing is your fault. I had hoped that the tribe could forgive quickly, but this will take time. Creek knew this too and has been prepared for backlash despite how much we've been trying to smooth his way. His injury and his reaction to his medications has simply worn him down and his mind shut down."

"I still feel bad, Branch. I want everyone happy."

"That is a silly notion, Queen Poppy."

"Frost!"

"No, Crystal. This needs to be said. Not even in these sunnier lands is everything perfect. Creek knew that. He's still working on a lot of self-hatred he harbors, but he also has Branch to watch over him. Creek and Branch will be there for one another so they both get stronger. Creek has an uphill battle to prove himself to this tribe, but that troll doesn't give up. He'll not let us down. He's strong. Happiness will come with time. It is not an instantaneous eruption and still not everyone can be perfectly happy."

"I know, King Frost, but I won't stop trying to make everyone happy. I just wish things weren't so complicated. I don't want Creek to hurt."

"I don't either, Pop. Come here, Love. You need a hug. Frost, Poppy is one of the most optimistic trolls you'll meet who really does try to make everyone happy. That is something I adore in her so tread carefully with your words."

"I mean no disrespect, Baby Brother, but it had to be said. Coming here showed a lot of strength on Creek's part and he is fighting through it all to do his duties to you, Branch. However, many trolls need time to forgive betrayal, ice or warm climate. Creek has a way to go to prove himself to others. When he does, Creek will finally feel whole again and then he will know happiness."

"I understand, King Frost," Creek heard Poppy say, "But I still don't like it. I want Creek happy now."

Creek drifted then as he sighed within his mind. He didn't want to cause anyone to feel bad.

"Your fault, Mate."

Creek glanced up to see what looked like a mirror image of himself staring back at him. The guard could feel the loathing coming off of the other being. Creek cocked his head at the other troll as he came to the conclusion that he was literally looking at some inner part of his own mind.

"I know," Creek groaned as his twin snorted at him, "It is complicated, but I've got to get over this. My prince needs me."

"You will fail him," the twin grinned out as Creek grimaced at him, "You fail at everything you touch. So much for being that calm troll everyone thought you were, huh?"

Creek choked at this image of himself. This was his hatred. His despair. The real troll breathed in deeply before squaring his shoulders.

"I will never fail Prince Branch again," Creek snapped as his hatred glared at him, "Talking to you now let's me know that you are the one that causes me to claw myself. Stop it. I know that I failed miserably in the past, but I can _never_ do so again. My prince needs me strong."

"You are weak!" his twin barked out before lunging, "Weak!"

"No!" Creek yelled, sitting up suddenly as he woke from his nightmare without noticing Branch sitting by his bedside.

"Creek," Branch gasped, reaching for the troll as Creek panted and snapped his head to fearfully gaze at the prince, "It's me, Creek. It's Branch. Look at me. It's me."

"By everything holy," Creek croaked, shaking slightly as he patted Branch's hand on his arm to reassure him, "My apologies, my prince. My dreams were…unsettling. Where are we?"

"My bunker. Your new room," Branch offered, handing Creek a glass of water he'd filled from a nearby pitcher to sip from to help his voice, "You've been sleeping for two days. We've been worried, but Dr. Plum checked you out and said that the medication Old Bhen was having you take was causing some last problems while it was leaving your system. You and medicines just don't mix well. We've all been worried sick and I can't roust Poppy from spending the night since she's been beside herself over your collapse."

"Not that you _want_ to roust your soul match from your side, right, Mate?" Creek teased as Branch blushed.

"Shut it…even if you are correct," Branch fussed as Creek grinned at him, "How do you feel?"

"Disgruntled," Creek admitted as Branch snorted at him, "Hips real stiff, but not overly painful. Let me get a look at you, my prince."

Branch stilled as Creek scanned him carefully. Emotions were messing with the prince's ice again. Creek was glad to see a teapot hanging over the fireplace that made the room cozy.

"You need your tea," Creek decided as Branch nodded at him and rose to pour himself some hot water.

"I want you to have some chamomile tea with me," Branch mentioned as he began to prepare his special tea and a mug for Creek, "You are on strict bed rest until you are stronger."

"I'm okay," Creek fussed as the prince sniffed at him, "I am, Mate. I've even come face to face with my hatred while I slept."

"Huh?" Branch questioned, sipping at his tea while handing Creek his own mug.

"I was able to speak to my self-hatred for a moment," Creek continued, allowing his prince to arrange some pillows so he could sit up, "We confronted one another. That is good because now I can begin dealing with this anger and hatred within me. Learn to let it go and move on. Stop the clawing."

"Really?" Branch chirped with a happy smile, "That would be great. I'm sick of seeing scabs all over your palms."

"Me too," Creek agreed, "Um…Prince Branch, where are your siblings?"

"Off exploring with Poppy while I was watching over you," Branch explained as Creek nodded, "Pop will be introducing them to King Gristle this afternoon. Little nervous of that."

"Oh, dear," Creek sighed as Branch nodded, "King Frost is going to be…interesting. I wish to be there too, my prince."

"No, you fainted the last time you were around the others," Branch denied, looking concerned.

"I won't again. The medicine was causing me problems and that is out of my system now," Creek huffed, "I can handle a few unhappy trolls' negative thoughts. It just might take all of us from keeping your brother from declaring war on the Bergens."

"I can handle my brother," Branch chuckled before noticing Creek's stubborn look, "Fine. Just for the meeting and then back to bed and you stay there until Dr. Plum says that you've improved. Deal?"

"Deal," Creek agreed before pointing to the prince's mug, "Finish you tea, Mate."

"Yes, Mother."

"Oh, ha- _ha_." Creek grumbled as the blue troll laughed at him.

Later that day, Creek insisted on using his crutches to get to the meeting. He didn't want King Frost to have to carry him when the troll was already beginning to gnash his teeth and had a spear in his tight grip. Even the usually placid Queen Crystal seemed tense as Poppy led the larger Bergen king over.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

Later that day, Creek insisted on using his crutches to get to the meeting. He didn't want King Frost to have to carry him when the troll was already beginning to gnash his teeth and had a spear in his tight grip. Even the usually placid Queen Crystal seemed tense as Poppy led the larger Bergen king over.

"King Frost, Queen Crystal, this is King Gristle," Poppy introduced before frowning when Frost pushed his brother behind him and stared up at the Bergen as if sizing him up.

Gristle noticed the tension and seemed to try and relax a little to show that he was calm and not a threat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Gristle tried as the ice trolls stayed tense around their royal family, "Hello, Branch."

" _Prince_ Branch," Frost corrected as Gristle cocked his head in surprise, "He is my baby brother and will be spoken to with his rightful title, King of the Bergens."

"Stop it, Brother, and his name is King Gristle," Branch huffed as he stepped around Frost, but found his way blocked as Frost held him back with his spear, "Oh, for crying out loud. Behave, Brother."

"You must always be ready for an attack, Baby Brother," Frost instructed as his brother sighed, trying to get around the butt of the spear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Frost. Poppy wouldn't introduce you to an enemy," Branch reminded as Gristle nodded hard enough to make his ears flap, "I am glad to see you, King Gristle. I hope you and your people have been well. How is Bridget?"

"Doing wonderfully," Gristle glowed as the twins exchanged looks of wonder as the Bergen seemed to puff up proudly, "I have so much news for you, Br…oops, Prince Branch. Guess what?"

"What?" Branch played along as the Bergen bounced excitedly on his heels.

"I did it," Gristle almost giggled out as Branch cocked his head in question, "Bridget is going to be my _queen_."

"So you _finally_ asked," Branch crowed, clapping as Gristle bounced happily once again before stopping as he glanced down and then came closer while Frost pulled Branch back behind him again right as Crystal pulled Poppy behind her.

"Well, hello. I remember you," Gristle spoke to someone behind the royal family, "Bit surprised to see you here."

The group turned to see Creek glancing sheepishly up at Gristle. Creek blushed red. Here was another person who'd seen him act his worst.

"Hello, your majesty," Creek called, hobbling a few steps forward on his crutches, "Yeah. A lot of trolls were surprised to see me again too, but I've grown up a lot and have learned from my mistakes of the past."

"Well, glad you are back," Gristle offered as Creek glanced up at him in surprise, "Look, Chef used me too, Creek. I have nothing against you. Just…be nice, okay?"

"I will," Creek agreed immediately, "Um…congratulations on your new fiancé."

"Why?" Frost hissed as Creek looked to his king, "That means more chances to make troll-eating, baby beasts."

Gristle frowned while Poppy and Branch dropped their heads into their hands. Creek groaned softly. Ice trolls were described as "brusk" for a reason. The whole situation struck the guard as funny. This was very typical of King Frost.

"That's just _rude_ , my king. King Gristle has _never_ even eaten a troll," Creek laughed out as Frost regarded the large Bergen in surprise, "He's good people, King Frost. Please give him a chance. He didn't even eat me when I was stuffed into a taco."

It was Crystal that surprised everyone when she hissed angrily. This was a troll that usually seemed serene and calm, but not when it came to family.

"You were _what_?" Crystal bit out, reaching to pull Creek back towards her brothers and Poppy, "Why in the great ice wall were you in a taco? Isn't a taco food? You tried to _eat_ Creek? _Beast!_ This troll is honor guard and an adopted member of _my_ family. You will never lay a finger on him or any other troll. Do you hear me?"

Clamoring war cries erupted from the ice trolls as Creek shook his head in exasperation while Branch began banging his head against Poppy's shoulder in frustration, but it was Gristle that stopped the noise. The Bergan king sat firmly on the ground and placed his head down at Crystal's level to regard her in all seriousness.

"I would _never_ eat a troll. Not ever," Gristle promised as the twins regarded him silently, "A very evil Bergen placed Creek in that taco and shoved him into my mouth, but he…well…"

"He didn't eat Creek," Branch spoke up, "King Gristle could have, but he didn't. Enough said."

"Little One, perhaps you might be too trusting," Crystal interjected as her younger brother frowned, "I trust your judgement, Branch, but that one can do so much damage in a blink of an eye. How do you know that this Bergan can be fully trusted? He did try to eat Creek."

"But I didn't eat him and things happened that led to peace between our peoples," King Gristle began as the ice twins turned to him again, "Queen Poppy and your brother taught my people that we have natural happiness within us. There is no need to try and eat trolls any longer and I'd never allow that. Peace has finally come to my kingdom and I hope the same peace can extend to the ice troll tribe."

"Hm," Crystal hummed, turning to her twin, "Brother, King Gristle is speaking truth."

"I can feel it, Sister," Frost agreed as Gristle grinned, "I apologize if I've been ill mannered, but I am just not liking the memory of the old tales that have been passed down in our tribe. Tales of bloodthirsty Bergens and the thought of that is disconcerting in regards to having my little brother so close to your village. How do I know that you lot won't change your mind? Ice trolls can fight you and will defend Queen Poppy's tribe here as well as our own. Our ice can overwhelm the largest enemy when we band together."

"Which is _why_ the Bergens won't turn on us," Branch fussed, finally breaking free from his family, "I am so sorry, King Gristle. My siblings have a responsibility to protect our tribe which now also extends to Poppy's people. They take time to warm up to others and extend trust. Plus, they are very protective of family…something that not even a rock could miss, huh?"

"I understand," Gristle chuckled out as he gave Branch a wink.

"Good," Branch breathed, relaxing a little, "I promise my siblings are not usually so rude."

"Being cautious is _not_ being rude," Frost hissed as Branch rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, _goody_! I was so hoping I wouldn't miss the meeting."

The interrupting call was met with surprise as Bridget hopped over and swept King Frost and Queen Crystal into a gentle hug before setting the two back down and leaning to be close like her fiancé. Creek and Branch gaped at what they'd just witnessed.

"I am so happy to meet you two," Bridget greeted with a sweet smile as Crystal's circlet fell to the ground as Frost reached to steady his sister, "Poppy, told me all she knew of you two. You both look _so_ much like Branch. I can't believe that he has siblings. He needed a family so much. You all must come have dinner at the palace soon so we can get to know one another. Hello, Branch."

Frost and Crystal once again exchanged looks, but this time the looks showed their amusement. Bridget was easy to warm up to.

"Prince Branch," Frost corrected, looking more relaxed as he placed Crystal's circlet back on her head and retrieved his dropped spear as his youngest brother beamed at the Bergen lass, "My siblings and I do share a strong resemblance. You are?"

"Bridget, friend to all trolls and you do look alike," Bridget crooned, "I wish my hair was as long and pretty as your hair is, Queen…uh?"

"Crystal," Crystal finished, nodding at the friendly Bergen, "I am Queen Crystal and this is my brother, King Frost. I think your hair is lovely."

"I do too," Gristle sighed as his fiancé blushed before he leaned up and sat cross legged, "Ice? I had heard that ice trolls could control ice. Bergens can't handle the cold anyway so we'd just roll over and croak if you had to attack us so you don't have to worry about us breaking any peace between the two tribes. Ice would do this to us, King Frost."

Frost chuckled as the rotund Bergen flopped backwards and played dead. Creek and Branch exchanged happier looks once Frost relaxed fully and began chatting with the two Bergens while Poppy ran interference. Creek jumped when Kiv came and scooped him up.

"Sneaky, Prince Branch," Creek accused as Branch followed the guard with a teasing grin as they walked back to the prince's bunker, "Had this arranged with Kiv all along, didn't you?"

"Sure did," Kiv answered instead, "You've been swaying on your feet for the last five minutes."

Creek sighed as he glanced up in the Troll Tree to see some trolls glaring towards him. Dark auras were a little hard to handle right now. Kiv took his leave after helping Branch get Creek tucked back into bed.

"I noticed a flinch," Branch admitted, folding Creek's uniform to place it on a nearby dresser, "You flinched when Cedar and some of the other trolls appeared."

"Yeah," Creek nodded out as Branch came to sit beside the bed, "I see auras all the time, but to make sure I don't miss a flare, I am keeping myself really open to what is about me, my prince. I didn't realize that anger is so unsettling to feel when I'm so emotionally open. It will just take me some time to build shields to keep negative auras from affecting me so much."

"So it is good that I'm going to keep you here for a while?" Branch pushed as Creek reluctantly nodded, "Unclench your hands."

"Ah," Creek sighed, relaxing his fingers, "This stinks, Mate."

"I think so," Branch nodded out, checking Creek's hand that wasn't wrapped in a bandage and nodded at the unmarred palm, "I think I have a solution to helping with the clawing. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Creek watched as his prince left the room and waited just a moment before Branch returned.

"Gloves?" Creek snorted as Branch handed him the set, "Bit warm for these, Mate."

"They are fingerless and only protect the palms," Branch described, slipping one on Creek's good hand, "I got these to help with heavy lifting when we started moving back to the Troll Tree. If you tense up and start to clench your fists, the leather will protect you from the clawing."

"I see," Creek breathed, flexing his hand in the glove to test the feel, "Not a bad idea."

Branch studied Creek as the other troll grew quiet.

"I'm sorry," Creek finally whispered, looking back to Branch, "You just got home, my prince. You should be out introducing everyone to your family and sharing the experience of seeing your mother's people get to know the tribe. You shouldn't be stuck in here with a crippled troll like me who can't get himself together."

"I knew you were leading to this," Branch sighed with a frown, "I am not stuck anywhere and never use that word to describe yourself again. I am where I need to be. Look, I'm still feeling the effects of what my ice did to me. Frost insisted that I stay inside today too after the meeting, okay? You and I are both getting ourselves together. Nice to have company to do that."

Creek blushed as Branch tweaked his nose with a big grin. This had been what it had been like when the two were little.

"It is nice," Creek agreed, "But I hear the pitter-patter of _pink_ feet."

Branch looked behind him to see Poppy giggling in the doorway. The two lovebirds exchanged happy looks at one another as Creek's mood lightened at feeling the joy coming from the soul matches.

"I'm tired so I'm going to rest, my prince," Creek decided, "Your ice is calm and I think you and Poppy should have some Broppy time together."

"Oh, don't even," Branch snarled as Creek laughed.

"Pranch?" Creek suggested as Poppy laughed loud, "Ponch?"

" _You_ ," Branch huffed, slapping Creek in the face with a pillow as he stood, "Poppy and I are going to be in the next room. Call me if you need me."

Creek laughed as he chucked the pillow back at Branch before watching the prince and Poppy slip from the room with sappy grins aimed at one another as the door was closed. Those two were headed off to snuggle and Creek knew it. The purple-skinned troll sighed before settling to breathe deeply as he slowly emptied his mind to slip into a meditative state.

"Knew you'd be back."

"Hello, Hatred," Creek sighed as his mirror image glowered at him, "We need to talk."

"You need to get _off_ this mystic high-horse you've got going on," Hatred bit back as Creek sighed again, "Nice camouflage for a troll that is nothing, but a weak, useless nobody."

"Weak, useless nobody?" Creek questioned as his twin blinked at him, "Is that how I see myself? As a nobody?"

"That's what you are," Hatred answered before glaring when he noticed Creek was ignoring him, " _You_ came to _me_. Who do you think you are to not be listening? Hey now!"

"Who?" Creek echoed, "Who am I? I'm a troll. I was born into a warm climate tribe. I was trained to be a yogi by Cybil. Everyone has always depended on me and I made a lot of mistakes that I've learned from. Prince Branch needs me now and I refuse to fail him. I'm a member of the ice tribe and an honor guard."

"You are a joke," Hatred spat, getting in Creek's face, "You always tried to get into the spotlight. That is the only reason why you wanted to be a part of Poppy's group so bad. You purposely drove Branch nuts because you knew he was always, _always_ better than you down to the very bone and you hated that you could see how much Poppy reached out to him. You knew they were soulmates. You could see it."

"I could," Creek groaned as Hatred grinned at him triumphantly, "But I was a growing trolling. All children eventually feel jealous of another. That doesn't make me inherently a bad troll, but I did like the spotlight. I don't anymore. Really, I don't."

"Manipulator!" Hatred yelled as Creek jumped at the sudden shout, "Just waiting to betray everyone again. You will do anything to protect yourself. Bully, loser, user."

Creek gasped softly as air felt harder to breathe in when Hatred place his mouth at the other troll's ear.

" _Murderer_."

Creek choked as he found himself doubled over in his bed as he tried to pull in air. He couldn't. He couldn't breathe. Black was tinging the edges of his vision as he shook.

To be continued…

Hi,

I have had the question…

Yes, there will be some great adventure in this story for all of our favorite trolls. I just need time to set up the action. Remember that all strands need to be addressed and then connected. You will get all that you are seeking. I promise.

Tell me what you think!

TTFN,

(TTFN means "Ta-Ta for now!" old Tigger reference from Winnie the Pooh)

Turtle Babe


	4. Chapter 4

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"Manipulator!" Hatred yelled as Creek jumped at the sudden shout, "Just waiting to betray everyone again. You will do anything to protect yourself. Bully, loser, user."

Creek gasped softly as air felt harder to breathe in when Hatred place his mouth at the other troll's ear.

" _Murderer_."

Creek choked as he found himself doubled over in his bed as he tried to pull in air. He couldn't. He couldn't breathe. Black was tinging the edges of his vision as he shook. It was a solid smack on his back that made Creek hiss in pain and finally inhale.

"Breathe!" Branch ordered as Poppy reached to hold Creek's hands while the troll coughed even as the prince slapped his back again, "Deep breath. That's it. Breathe, Creek."

"Branch, panic attack?" Poppy asked as Creek began to calm while his prince started patting his back gentler to try and help open his airways.

"No," Creek groaned, leaning weakly against Branch as his prince supported him.

"What was this?" Branch demanded, continuing to pat Creek's back as the other troll panted softly, "Poppy and I heard you gasping through the door."

"I was meditating to speak with Hatred," Creek sighed, closing his eyes as he felt exhaustion pulling at him, "He's horrible, Mate."

"Um…what?" Creek heard Poppy questioned.

"Hatred?" Branch echoed as Creek glanced up at him, "Pop, he's talking about the deep emotions that are causing his self-hurting behaviors. Creek, you've given your feelings a name and it sounds like a face. I don't know if that is healthy."

"I was taught to compartmentalize my emotions by my teacher," Creek started, "It helps to do that so you can let go of these emotions one by one to center oneself, but I also think that makes one lose…how to explain? Lose the connections among each of the emotions if a troll isn't careful, I think. I lost my ability to see reason when I wanted to live and not be eaten, my prince. I rationalized that my actions were right and I had no choice, but to sacrifice the rest of the tribe to save myself or even to take you with me to the ice trolls."

"Kind of like having a one track mind and missing what is going on around you?" Branch asked as Creek nodded.

"Exactly, Mate," Creek huffed as Branch helped him lay back on his pillows, "I didn't want to be eaten. Sell out the tribe. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Take you with me, my prince. I've internally give my hatred an identity of it's own and didn't realize that I've been fighting my hatred until you all noticed my clawing habits. I'm such an _idiot_!"

Creek covered his eyes with his hands as he choked with his emotions. Branch firmly grabbed his guard's arms and pulled them back down.

"Creek."

"Prince Branch, I _am_ an idiot," Creek interrupted sadly, "Hatred, or better yet, _my_ hatred is me being angry at my failings. Hatred doesn't want a patch to cover my mistakes so no one notices or remembers anymore, but wants to force me to acknowledge what I've done and to destroy me."

"Poppy, can we finish our…um…conversation later?" Branch insisted as the queen nodded as the two blushed a bit, making Creek know that the "conversation" had certainly been a snuggle-fest, "I need to talk with Creek alone, please."

Creek smiled as Poppy reached to pat his shoulder before she left. Branch frowned when he sat on the side of the bed to be able to look directly in his guard's face.

"Destroy you?" Branch spoke up, "This…Hatred is trying to destroy you? How? Are…you aren't having thoughts of _dying_ , are you?"

"No, no!" Creek denied quickly as Branch sagged in relief, "Goodness no, my prince. My hatred is just trying to tear me apart mentally."

"That is not a 'just' and not something I feel great hearing about," Branch fussed as Creek nodded.

"He…he called me a murderer, my prince," Creek whispered, looking down as Branch gasped, "I would have been…if the tribe had been eaten."

"But we weren't!" Branch hissed, pulling Creek's chin up to look at him, "You are not a murderer! _Never_ use that word again. Hatred needs to stuff it. It is good that you are seeing everything more clearly, but don't make more out of things than there are. It seems that everything worked out for a reason, Creek. I don't like that your… _teachings_ made you almost lose the troll-ness of your soul."

"It didn't," Creek soothed as Branch leaned back with a raised brow, "It was me that forget to place everything back together in my head. I selected pieces of myself to keep and discarded what I thought was no longer needed which is not a part of a yogi's training, but a mistake _I_ made. Humility is one example of what I discarded. Prince Branch, I've been a bit of a show boat king for a long, long time prior to learning my lesson."

"I will give you that one," Branch chuckled out as Creek flashed a brief smile, "I don't feel that you are anymore."

"I don't think so either," Creek admitted, "I think I am learning to see things more clearly as you've already stated. I am not stuck with my 'charismatic' head up in the clouds anymore. I've fallen hard and I think I'm having to rebuild myself from the ground up. That isn't a bad thing, my prince, but it can be painful and hard."

"I know that from experience. Learning to live again after losing Grandma was terrible, but I want to know _why_ you couldn't breathe," Branch snapped, still looking troubled, "Did this Hatred within you cause that? That isn't healthy, Creek, and I don't wish to witness that again."

"I don't think you will. I think my shock of being called a murdered caused me to choke up," Creek pointed out as Branch listened, "Hearing that word…it was like a punch in the gut. I couldn't breathe and I was terrified for a moment that Hatred was correct."

Branch sighed softly as he shook his head.

"I called myself a murderer many, many times," Branch confessed as Creek sat up in shock, "My mom and dad were hiding me when I was a baby when Chef came for trolls on Trollstice. My parents were taken while I survived due to being tucked into a hiding hole in the trunk of the Troll Tree. Grandma assured me when I was little that nothing was my fault, but then she was taken too. Taken, because I'd been singing and drew attention to myself and Grandma pushed me out of the way to save my life. All of my known family died while trying to protect me in some way. Poppy has been working with me to help me let my own guilt go too, Creek. Look at yourself."

Creek glanced at his hands and gasped at the lighter purple that showed. He was fading again.

"Hatred needs to go," Branch insisted, pointing to Creek's chest, "You made a lot of mistakes, but you are working to make things right. It's going to be hard and at times, painful, just like you said, but I am done seeing you suffering. I decided when peace was made with the Bergens that I'd be stone-swallowed before I allowed another troll to go grey again. I won't allow this, Creek."

"But, Prince Branch…," Creek began before a finger at his lips silenced him.

"You are my guard. Mine," Branch huffed, "One that I need to be able to live, but one that is more importantly my friend and nearly a brother. You and I fuss and fume like siblings, Creek. Always have. You got lost for a little bit, but I see the troll that I looked up to once as a child. He's working so hard to find himself again. I'm proud of your hard work, Creek. I'm proud of you, Brother."

Creek whimpered before reaching to hug Branch tight as his prince hugged him back just as strongly. Brotherly affection welled up within Creek as he squeezed his prince tighter. It didn't escape Creek's notice when he saw his natural colors brightening. He blushed hot and sat back up as Branch beamed at seeing Creek's true colors.

"Thank you," Creek sniffled, wiping at his eyes self-consciously, "I'm proud to be seen as a brother to you, my prince. I care for you just as strongly, but this is so _embarrassing_. Showing vulnerability to another, even one you trust, is so _hard_."

"Thank _goodness_. I thought I was the only one to feel like that when things get all touchy-feely," Branch laughed out as Creek snickered before yawning wide, "Scoot over."

"Hm?" Creek hummed, doing as the prince asked.

"I want to nap with you," Branch instructed, settling beside Creek on the spare pillow, "Want to be close if you can't breathe again. You were close to passing out when Pop and I got in here. You see that Hatred…you tell him to back the tree bark up for me. Also, to stuff it good, the Bergen poop, pig sty dweller. Get some sleep."

Creek snorted and rolled over as Branch's back settled against his own. The bed was small so there was no helping the closeness, but Creek didn't mind. It felt good to feel his prince's calming presence. He slept. Creek slept and he healed over the next few days. He was there when Branch bit back tears at saying goodbye to his siblings with the promise from King Frost and Queen Crystal to visit very soon.

"You care for Branch well," Frost ordered as he guided Creek away from the throngs of trolls that had grown to enjoy the company of the ice tribe and were there to say goodbye, "I'll bash you good if anything happens to my little one, Wart."

"I'll guard him well, my king," Creek promised as he used his crutches to keep up with the larger troll's steps, "Nothing will happen to the prince."

"And I want you to be off of those crutches and have no need of these when we come visit for summer solstice," Frost continued, reaching to tap the leather that protected Creek's palms, "I've noticed you've done a little better lately with your clawing."

"Prince Branch is helping me," Creek nodded out, "Look…um…thanks for everything, King Frost. Thank you for giving me a new tribe and a place to call my own. I know it was weird and complicated how everything came to be, but thank you. It is nice to know that I can finally be of real help again. I'll not let anything happen to your brother."

"I know," Frost assured, scrubbing a hand through Creek's mane as the smaller troll blushed, "You keep yourself safe too."

Creek nodded as he blushed darker. Intimacy always embarrassed him a lot.

"So cute," Crystal drawled as she stepped up from behind some plants and pinched Creek's cheeks while the troll squawked in surprise, "I have this for you."

Creek took a strange, clear box from the queen. The box was a little bigger than his hand and felt odd to hold

"This is connected to another at the ice palace," Crystal explained as Creek listened, "You place your hand on this and I can feel some of your emotions on my end. We ice trolls have unique magic. I know this isn't the same as letters, but sensing your emotions will help know a little of how both my little brothers are doing. Plus, communicating by emotions keeps one from hiding true feelings, Creek."

Creek blushed red as his monarchy, plus adopted siblings, laughed at him before taking their leave. Poppy soothed Branch as he held his emotions together while he waved at his departing family, but eventually she had to leave to deal with some of her queenly duties. Branch understood and nodded at his lass as she left, but what he didn't know was that Poppy had come to Creek earlier in the day and begged him to help her lad feel better. The guard had agreed easily and had planned ahead of time for this anyway.

"Come on, my prince," Creek insisted, leading Branch over to a nearby cafe that offered beverages and snacks, "I think some of your tea and a nice cupcake will cheer you up."

"My ice being irritable?" Branch asked as Creek set his crutches beside him within the shop.

"You are just torn since you want your family close, Mate," Creek explained as he gestured to one of the wait staff, "Your ice gets active when you are stressed or upset. I'm probably being too cautious in having you drink your tea at the slightest shift, but I'd rather be safer than sorry, Prince Branch."

"I understand," Branch sighed, playing with the snowflake around his neck, "I need a little air. Order what we need and I'll be back in a minute. I promise."

Creek ordered and was preparing his prince's tea when he felt it. A dark aura. A troll sat across from him without asking for permission.

"Hello, Cedar," Creek greeted as he stirred Branch's tea.

"Nice to see you no longer hiding in Branch's bunker like a coward. I wonder what it will be like for you, now that you don't have a bunch of ice trolls at your back?'" Cedar sniffed before jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"He has one," Branch bit out as Cedar paled, "Stop threatening my guard. Stop stirring up trouble. Finally, don't make me step in to defend Creek. You won't like it and your son doesn't need you setting such a bad example. Get out of my chair."

Creek hid a grin as Cedar scrambled up as his prince calmly sat to accept his tea with regal calmness. Branch didn't need his crystal circlet to show his title. The blue troll was every bit a prince. Now if only Poppy could be a little more…queenly.

"Darling, we need to talk," a voice stated as Cedar turned and was caught up between Chenille and Satin, "Let's take a small walk, shall we?"

Branch and Creek watched in amusement as Cedar was practically frog marched away by the conjoined twins with a scowling DJ Suki following. Seems there were others noticing that troll's animosity.

"I could have handled him," Creek sniffed as Branch gave him a teasing smirk after downing some of his tea, "Cedar is still angry for his son. Glade is precious to him, and I placed his boy in danger twice. Once with the Bergens and once when I left the child alone in the woods. I would be spitting darts too if I was in his place."

"True, but this vengefulness is unbecoming of this tribe," Branch pointed out as Creek nodded, "You've apologized and been forgiven for past mistakes. Cedar is purposefully singling you out and I won't have it. Did you order me, carrot cake?"

"No. That's mine. I didn't notice that the waiter mixed up who got what," Creek denied switching his cupcake for Branch's, "I ordered you strawberry. You've always been fond of… _pink_ things."

"Hush," Branch snorted, tossing a rolled up napkin at Creek as his guard chuckled and caught the projectile, "Strawberries are red, thank you very much."

"Strawberry cake is pink, Mate," Creek reminded, "And also Poppy's favorite, my prince. Don't think that I haven't noticed that most of your favorites are the queen's favorites."

"Can't deny that," Branch agreed, removing the wrapper on his snack, "I would see her enjoyment in certain things when I was still gray and would get curious. Later, I'd try the same foods and discovered I loved them too."

"Because of your bond," Creek laughed out as Branch winked as he took a bite of his cupcake, "Also, it seems that your tastes run true with your siblings too. I think the king and queen ate their weight in sweets while visiting."

"Can't deny that either. They've never had the sweets like we have here," Branch nodded out as Creek began eating his snack, "It was fun to watch them relax a little, enjoy life. Sugar is rare in my mother's lands. Hope to introduce more variety for my other tribe once Thorn arrives for the first trading trip. I have so many great ideas of what we can offer."

Creek tuned out as Branch went off on one of his Branch tangents excitedly. This was what the guard had wanted. A distraction to keep his prince from being sad now that his siblings had to leave.

"Not listening," Branch huffed, flicking Creek on the forehead to get his attention as his guard chuckled, "Fine. I know I go off. Let's get home and change."

"Change into what?" Creek asked, reaching for his crutches to follow his prince.

"Into normal clothes," Branch insisted, picking irritably at his leathers, "Only kept these on to appease my siblings. I hate wearing animal skins."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

Creek tuned out as Branch went off on one of his Branch tangents excitedly. This was what the guard had wanted. A distraction to keep his prince from being sad now that his siblings had to leave.

"Not listening," Branch huffed, flicking Creek on the forehead to get his attention as his guard chuckled, "Fine. I know I go off. Let's get home and change."

"Change into what?" Creek asked, reaching for his crutches to follow his prince.

"Into normal clothes," Branch insisted, picking irritably at his leathers, "Only kept these on to appease my siblings. I hate wearing animal skins."

"Ah," Creek hummed as he kept up with the prince, "I was ordered to make sure that you still wear your circlet, Prince Branch. Your siblings knew that the ice troll clothing would be too hot here, but it is very important to them that your rank is respected."

"I can live with this," Branch decided, flicking the crystal around his forehead with a nod, "I could barely handle even the final layer that the rest of my mother's people stripped down to from their usual furs. It is certainly much warmer here."

The guard wanted to laugh as Branch joyfully kicked off his boots once at home. Creek waited in the living room as his prince disappeared into his room and reappeared with a new set of shorts and vest.

"Green and brown again, Mate?" Creek asked, looking his prince up and down.

"Feels like a part of me," Branch said, straightening his vest happily, "Satin and Chenille made me a better set, right? Still me, but not so rough as the clothes I made for myself and they added a tiny strip of faux fur to represent my ice half around the vest edge. Not enough to make me too hot, but reminds me of Frost's coat. I like it. I always went for green and brown to try to blend into the background if we were ever attacked…or to escape being _taunted_."

"Right," Creek sighed, remembering his bully ways before startling as Branch tapped his balled up fists, "Drat it!"

"Let the past go," Branch instructed before frowning, "You haven't changed at all."

"I'm honor guard," Creek reminded, looking down at his clothes, "I have to stay in uniform."

"True, but the uniform that your ward asks for," Branch stated, studying Creek as the guard blinked at the words, "Let's get those boots off. No need of them here. Take a seat."

Creek eased into a chair and chortled as Branch yanked the guard's boots off and tossed them into a nearby trunk with his own set. Freedom for his toes felt glorious. The uniform pants were a soft tan and fit almost like his old yellow pants so he elected to keep them, but the prince seemed disgruntled over the long-sleeved, belted tunic with the crossed straps of dark brown.

"You never wore a shirt before," Branch huffed as Creek examined himself, "Why now? You are my guard and I understand Frost's insistence on us showing our rank, but you'll pass out from the heat."

"Hm," Creek hummed in thought as he removed the shirt and belt before he replaced the crossed straps, "Better?"

"Yes, but why these?" Branch questioned, fingering one of the straps on Creek's shoulder in curiosity.

"I'd been training to use a spear before my injury and my weapon slides into the straps here," Creek explained, twisting so that Branch could see where the weapon went behind his back, "I have the spear made for me in my room. King Frost and Kiv left me several exercises I'm supposed to be working on once my hip is healed."

"Ice trolls and weapons," Branch snorted softly, shaking his head in amusement, "I've been gifted with a spear of my own too and will wait to train with you. However, not until Dr. Plum says that you are at 100% and my stamina builds up a little more. You'll also need to keep the fingerless gloves on for right now. I think you'll feel better and a lot lighter without all the extra layers that are unneeded in this climate, but that isn't for me to tell you. How do _you_ feel?"

"More like myself, Mate," Creek decided, flexing his toes against the smooth floor, "Heck of a lot cooler, my prince."

"See?" Branch grinned out as his guard smiled back at him, "Now we won't stand out as much. Things can get back to normal."

Creek's face fell as Branch regretted his words.

"A _better_ normal," Branch soothed, helping the troll stand again as Creek adjusted his crutches, "One that you are a part of now that you are home again, Creek."

Creek offered his prince a smile while he grimaced inside. It was hard to agree when the Troll Tree still didn't feel like home, but he settled into a routine. The guard established his presence by setting up strategic heating stones with regularly refilled water canteens here and there in the tree if he needed hot water quickly to prepare Branch's medicine. Heating stones were rare, but could boil water in seconds. None of the citizens had begrudged this needed set up. Only Cedar and his group had anything negative to say whenever Creek was near, but the guard ignored them and he healed bit by bit.

"Are you even going to _try_ , my prince?" Creek grumbled as he stretched himself into a new yoga position to work stiffness out of his hip one afternoon.

"I am," Branch insisted, laying on his stomach on a yoga mat to watch Creek with his head resting on his hands.

"Oh, really?" Creek snorted, settling more comfortably to raise an eyebrow at Branch as some of the trolls nearby stopped to listen, "And what position is that, exactly, Mate?"

"'Resting troll,'" Branch said, making Creek roll his eyes before the prince rolled over to lay on his back, "And this one is 'play dead.'"

"Ha ha," Creek deadpanned as his prince stood to wiggle his hind end at him, "Let me guess, 'full moon?'"

"Right," Branch chirped, dropping to lay on his side and placed a flower between his teeth he's plucked from a nearby vine.

Creek snorted at the silly pose.

"This one is 'Hey there, _Sexy_ ,'" Branch teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Creek as the troll burst into laughter, "This pose is one of my best."

"Be still my heart," a voice chuckled out while Branch beamed as Poppy plopped into his lap when he leaned up, "Watch that pose, Love. Other lasses might try to take what's mine."

"Never happen because they're not _you_ ," Branch replied, pulling his lass closer as Poppy giggled.

"Aw," Creek cooed as Branch and Poppy remembered where they were and blushed, "So cute. A Broppy moment."

"Shut up with that name," Branch growled as Creek returned to his stretching with a big, teasing grin, "Stop it! Meanness. Pop, get him."

"Hush, Silly," Poppy laughed as she stood, "Biggie gave me some fruit sandwiches. Let's share, Branch."

"Alright!" Branch agreed eagerly as his lass bounced happily.

Creek chuckled and continued to work his almost healed hip as Branch stood to follow Poppy over to a nearby picnic area. Dr. Plum had finally given the guard permission to do some yoga and get off the hated crutches. His limp was pronounced at the moment, but getting less with time.

"How you _do_ that?"

Creek righted himself from his split lunge to see Sherbet and her little friends gathered to watch him.

"You mean this?" Creek asked taking the position again as the tots nodded, "This is called yoga. A troll has to learn how to breathe and stretch carefully so they can align their centers."

Creek stopped when he say the confusion of the children.

"That means that I do my stretches to feel good on the inside so I can feel good on the outside too," Creek tried as the trollings seemed to get that explanation, "My hip has a boo-boo and I'm stretching so it gets better."

"Like this!" one of the children giggled before flopping over in a pathetic attempt of what Creek was doing, "Oof!"

"Not quite," Creek chuckled, reaching to help the orange lad up, "I remember you. You wanted a sunshine for your necklace that King Frost made, right?"

"Uh-huh! Cause my names Ray and my daddy said it was cuz my hair is like a sunray so I love the sun," Ray chirped, pointing to his yellow mane and eagerly showing his necklace to Creek, "Doing gaga is hard."

"Yoga," Creek corrected, "It can be and not something you should try unless someone is showing you what to do from the beginning or you'll get hurt. So no trying that again, Ray. That pose is too hard for you right now."

"Want to do gaga!" Ray cheered, running to an adult that caught him up, "Da, tell Mr. Creek to teach me gaga. I _like_ it!"

"Sun-Ray, Mr. Creek just told you that he's doing yoga to help his hip so don't bother him," the father tried before sighing as his son began whining in anger, "Oh, dear."

Other little voices raised in grumbled whines as Creek watched everything in shock. Could he? Would the parents allow it?

"Um…I wouldn't mind showing the little ones a simple stretch," Creek offered as some of the gathered parents looked over at him with varying looks on their face, "I've missed giving classes and…you are all welcomed to join in too."

"Sounds like fun," Branch stated, retaking his mat as Ray hopped over to him, "Guess I could give this another go."

"Me too," Poppy chirped, coming over with a yoga mat of her own, "

Creek knew what Poppy and his prince was doing. They were trying to help Creek ease back into the life of the tribe. The dynamic duo at their finest. Some of the parents frowned softly, but didn't object as Creek began to instruct the babes on the most basic of yoga breathing and helped the trollings stretch to limber up. Ray seemed to enjoy this the most and eagerly chirped question after question. Creek snorted at the eager student and then taught everyone two of the simplest poses that he knew beginners could do well.

"I'm a sun dragon," Ray giggled and then began a roaring contest with another little boy as he forget his breathing and wiggled in his pose, "Look at me, Mr. Creek. I'm doing the dragon pose."

"I see," Creek snorted once again, reaching to steady the wiggly child, "Very nice, Mate."

"Look me," Sherbet called as she dropped into the flower pose he'd taught first, "I'm a flower, Mr. Creek."

"And a very pretty one too," Creek chuckled as Sherbet beamed up at him, "Try not to twist so much, Pretty Lady, or you'll pull a muscle. Straighten your back a little. Good girl."

Parents seemed to relax more as Creek moved between the children to correct stances as the impromptu lesson continued. Before he knew it, parents had arranged for another lesson for their children to start learning yoga so they'd calm a bit once he'd called the end to the session. Poppy stayed to talk with some of the parents as Creek rolled up his mat. Branch chuckled when his guard teasingly elbowed him on the way home.

"You and your lady love were sneaky, my prince," Creek laughed out as Prince Branch snorted again.

"You need something to do in the village besides watch over me," Branch pointed out before reaching to steady Creek as he wavered on a step down, "Careful, you pushed your hip a little more today than you have since getting off your crutches. Your limp is pretty bad."

"Yeah," Creek nodded out, stretching a little to ease some strain, "Probably from catching Ray so many times. He's a handful."

"Always has been," Branch admitted with a chuckle, "Do you know that I once caught him sneaking into my old bunker?"

"When you were still gray?" Creek gasped as Branch nodded, "Brazen little thing."

"Sure was since _someone_ told the trollings that I ate kids and hid their bones in my bunker," Branch sniffed as his guard blushed hot, "Uh-huh. Knew it."

"I was a brat," Creek moaned, pointing at himself as Branch laughed at him, "I'm so sorry, my prince."

"Don't worry about it," Branch chuckled, "Got even with you by flooding your pod with swamp water."

"That was _you_?" Creek demanded with a frown as his prince snickered, "Mean thing. Do you know how long it took to get the smell out? Prince Branch!"

"Served you right," Branch snapped with a teasing wink before reaching and catching Creek's arm as he stumbled, "Alright. Enough for today. You've worn your hip out."

Creek couldn't deny this truth and accepted his prince's help. The guard was more than glad to reach their home.

"You are excited," Creek accused as his prince beamed at him on the way to the bathroom to take a shower, "Date night for Broppy?"

"Hate the name, but yes, date night," Branch called while Creek settled on the couch to prop up his leg and take some pressure off his hip, "It has been so long since Poppy and I have been able to have a full evening to ourselves because of all her queenly duties with getting us settled here. Pop and I are going stargazing at the top of the Troll Tree after she makes me a romantic dinner. I can't wait!"

"Good, I can sense you from here then so I won't be in the way," Creek assured as Branch stuck his head out the bathroom door to arch an eyebrow at him, "I'm warm climate troll despite the allegiance of my new tribe, Prince Branch. My senses seem stronger near the Troll Tree. The top of the tree from here is my limit to how far you can be from me before I can no longer feel your ice, Mate."

"Makes sense," Branch hummed, retreating back into the bathroom, "Many spoke of feeling better here once peace was made with the Bergens. I think my father's people are a natural part of this tree and the environment here. Never felt that way. Probably because I am of two tribes so I adapt to wherever I am. Not that way anymore."

"Not your fault, Mate," Creek soothed, hearing the wistful tone in Branch's voice, "Your ice just complicates things when it comes to the cold lands. You're safer here and it's better when you don't need boots."

"I will agree with that," Branch cheered, sticking a foot out the door to wiggle his toes at Creek, "I like my father's lands better than my mother's, with or without the complication of my ice. I'm happy here."

Creek smiled when he heard Branch enter the shower as he relaxed. He'd take a nice bath once his prince left for his date. He most have dozed because Branch was having to shake him awake.

"Drew a bath for you when I was drying up," Branch grinned out, "Have your stinky bath salts in there too so go soak that hip."

"Sandalwood isn't stinky, my prince," Creek huffed, limping to the bathroom before sighing as Branch literally lifted him over to the tub, "Thanks, Mate. I've overdone things a bit, but teaching felt so good. I have no regrets."

"Good to know, but you are certainly paying the price right now. Have a nice soak and rest your hip while I'm gone," Branch ordered as Creek began to strip, "Don't wait up for me. Poppy and I will be up late."

Creek threw a farewell over his shoulder before sighing happily as he eased into the tub.

To be continued…

Sorry about the lack of two updates this week. My computer went haywire and thought it was from another country for a bit. The darn thing was cussing in Japanese due to a virus! All fixed now so hope you enjoy.

TTFN,

Me


	6. Chapter 6

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

Creek smiled when he heard Branch enter the shower as he relaxed. He'd take a nice bath once his prince left for his date. He most have dozed because Branch was having to shake him awake.

"Drew a bath for you when I was drying up," Branch grinned out, "Have your stinky bath salts in there too so go soak that hip."

"Sandalwood isn't stinky, my prince," Creek huffed, limping to the bathroom before sighing as Branch literally lifted him over to the tub, "Thanks, Mate. I've overdone things a bit, but teaching felt so good. I have no regrets."

"Good to know, but you are certainly paying the price right now. Have a nice soak and rest your hip while I'm gone," Branch ordered as Creek began to strip, "Don't wait up for me. Poppy and I will be up late."

Creek threw a farewell over his shoulder before sighing happily as he eased into the tub. The bath was glorious. His dinner was decent since he wasn't too bad of a cook. His pajamas were warm and snug and the book he choose to read was very interesting. It was a glow from the box Crystal gave him that made him glance up. His queen wanted another update so he stood to place his hand on the box. The reports were odd. Sending feelings was a weird way of communicating, but he could also get and send flashes of images that helped get the point across.

"Curiosity," was sent by Crystal.

"Calm. Happy. Well," Creek offered as he felt a happy glow before a darker feeling overtook him.

"Concern."

"Frost," Creek laughed out as he felt the king's emotions bubbling.

"Happy. Loved," Creek sent with a flash of the larger troll's brother, trying to get the point across that Branch was fine, "Misses. Yearns"

Happiness bubbled up when Creek sent the image of the ice twins to his king. Frost was happy that his baby brother missed them. Creek blinked at getting a flash of himself.

"Calm. Well," Creek sent as a thrill that he'd even been asked about himself went through him before glowing at the happy thoughts sent before the contact faded.

The guard smiled as peace settled over him. His prince was well and that was good enough for the yogi. Creek jumped at the sudden pounding on the bunker door. What?

" _You_ ," Creek was greeted when he answered the door to find Cedar and a couple of his friends glaring at him, "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare I, what?" Creek asked in confusion, trying to pull up in his mind what could have upset this troll now.

"Using children," Cedar spat, " _Disgusting!_ Bad enough that you have our future king wrapped around your finger, but I'm putting my foot down over the trollings. Back _off_ , Traitor!"

Creek grunted as he was shoved hard against the bunker door before his training took over and he used Cedar's momentum to flip him away from his person. Cedar landed feet over head and glared angrily at Creek as the guard blinked at his own actions and the strained feeling of his bad hip.

"I've been attacked!" Cedar howled, making Creek sigh at the whole fiasco, "Creek attacked me! He's a traitor to our tribe! He endangers our people!"

"Traitor!" Cedar's friends yelled as Creek sat suddenly on the ground before the door to the bunker since his hip was giving out on him, "Troll hurter!"

Trolls gathered quickly and Creek swallowed when he saw his prince shoving his way through the crowd looking furious.

"What is going on here?" Poppy demanded as she stomped right behind her lad, "What is this about?"

"I was _attacked_ ," Cedar snapped, pointing at Creek in anger while Branch reached his guard and squatted to check Creek over, "That troll is a menace."

"Liar! Da, he _lying_! Lying is _bad_!"

Everything froze when the little voice yelled out while Digger squatted to reach for his son.

"Sun-Ray, what do you mean Mr. Cedar is lying?" Digger asked as his son ran to him.

"Mr. Cedar was all banging on Mr. Prince-Poppy's-Branch's door and was yelling at Mr. Creek when he answered the door. He said that Mr. Creek was wrapping fingers around Poppy's Branch and then shoved him and Mr. Creek nearly fell, but did a spin thing that made Mr. Cedar do this," Ray explained before doing a somersault to land on his back while some trolls tittered at the child, "Mr. Creek wasn't being mean. He was fending himself."

"Defending," Digger corrected, reaching to lift his boy from the ground, "Queen Poppy, my child doesn't fib. He witnessed Cedar attacking Creek and not the other way around."

"Are you hurt?" Branch huffed, ignoring his lass turning angrily on Cedar to help his guard to his feet as Creek shook his head before hissing as his hip acted up, "Biggie, support Creek while I get his crutches."

Creek sighed as his prince disappeared inside the bunker while Biggie helped him balance before gratefully accepting his crutches.

"I'm fine," Creek assured his hovering prince, "Just did too much today and then…this."

"I have had _enough_ of _this_ ," Branch spat once he knew Creek was settled as the guard grimaced while his prince stomped up to Cedar, "This is the example you set for your son? For the other trollings, like Ray? Unacceptable!"

"Here we go," Creek heard Biggie whisper to Cooper as the giraffe-like troll nodded while Cedar spluttered angrily, "Knew Branch or Creek would have to deal with that one sooner than later."

"He was _using_ children to get acceptance," Cedar hissed, pointing to Creek.

"It was _my_ child that asked to learn yoga," Digger interrupted with an angry growl, handing his son to his wife so that the lass could take the babe away from the fuss, "Creek was kind enough to teach my son and his friends today despite not having planned to do so. He didn't even lose his patients when my Ray asked so many questions like the lad does and couldn't settle down. Teaching something useful is not using anyone to get acceptance. Cedar, you just used physical force against another troll for no reason and in front of my child."

"I did not!" Cedar denied, "I mean…yes, I did that in front of Ray, but I didn't know he was even near. This is stupid! I used force against a traitor to our people and everyone knows it!"

"I am so… _gah_!" Branch snapped, pulling at his hair in anger as Creek blinked at seeing the rage in his prince's aura, "Pop, I leave this to you. I'm taking Creek inside now. Deal with Cedar as you see fit. He comes near my guard again, I'll deal with him as I see fit and…"

Cedar backed up as Branch got in his face once the blue troll had trailed off.

"And you won't like how I see fit to deal with you if you come at my guard again," Branch bit out as Cedar cowered, "Stay _away_ from Creek!"

The prince stalked away as Poppy and the Snack Pack hid their grins. Branch urged Creek inside while he mumbled threatening things under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Branch questioned when he realized Creek was going to the kitchen once the prince had closed his front door.

"Your tea, my prince," Creek snapped as Branch realized that his ice must be reacting to his anger so he hurried to take the pot his guard was filling to place on a heating stone, "I can do this even on my crutches, Mate."

"I need to move to release my anger so allow me," Branch sighed as he helped Creek over to a chair, "Chamomile?"

"Please," Creek agreed as he worriedly watched the ice within Branch rippling, "Drink some of your tea first, my prince."

Creek breathed easier when he saw his prince chugging his tea as he gratefully accepted his own cup a few moments later.

"Tell me what happened, Creek," Branch ordered as his guard nodded.

"Pretty much what Ray reported," Creek groaned, taking a sip of his tea to calm himself, "Cedar accused me of using the children to garner…I guess, positive _attention_ from the tribe. He thought he was protecting the trollings from the traitor and he shoved me pretty hard. My training set in and I reacted to defend myself."

"And you're drawing blood!" Branch gasped, slamming his mug on the table to grab Creek's empty hand as the guard realized he hadn't placed his gloves back on after his bath and he was clawing himself again, "Relax, Creek."

"For trolls' sake," Creek grumbled as his prince wrapped his hand in a nearby dishcloth once he'd uncurled his fingers, "I haven't even been clenching my fists lately. Here we go again."

"Not a wonder with what Cedar just shoved in your face," Branch hissed, applying some pressure to stop the bleeding, "The grub eater needs to back off. You aren't a traitor anymore and you weren't using any trollings to get acceptance. Digger said it, his son asked to learn 'gaga.'"

"Yoga," Creek snorted at his prince's tease before glancing up as Poppy and the Snack Pack walked inside.

"Again?" Poppy fussed, hurrying over to unwrap Creek's hand and take a look, "I could skin that Cedar. You've been doing so much better lately."

"Ooh, not good," DJ Suki said glancing to Creek's palm, "That's pretty deep marks. Going to need to be bandaged there."

Creek found himself cleaned up, bandaged and whisked over to the couch to finish a new cup of tea while Branch drank his reheated medicinal tea.

"That Cedar dude is getting to be bad news," Cooper sulked out as the others nodded around him, "Biggie and I knew someone was going to have to take that one on eventually. Cedar's bad attitude didn't just start with Creek coming home. He's not been pulling his weight around the tribe either. "

"Really?" Creek questioned, "That's how my own arrogance began. Thinking I was above others and not putting a lot of effort into much unless it benefited me in some way."

"Which is why I've got him taking some anger management classes with Dr. Plum," Poppy began as Branch leaned forward to listen, "He and his friends aren't happy, but are assigned to the classes and some extra chores for the next three months. I'm hoping Dr. Plum can help Cedar work out why he's so angry all the time."

"Are you sure it's not me that is causing this?" Creek whispered, looking down to make sure he was keeping his hands relaxed while the anxieties roiled within him.

"No. Glade is as high maintenance as his father," Branch assured as Creek glanced to his prince, "That was why I had taken the lad out for a walk to try and teach him a nature lesson to give the child a hobby when you…well, you know, Creek. Both Cedar and Glade are overly dramatic and boil over too easily. Glade is actually beginning to show some calming, which I think comes from his mother's side, but Cedar has moments that are not acceptable. He won't touch you again."

"Which is nice to know, Prince Branch, but I never wanted to cause trolls any problems again," Creek reminded before gasping as he was surrounded by hugging friends suddenly.

"Cedar and his friends have caused their own issues," Biggie sniffed, squeezing Creek so tight that he thought he'd pop.

"Air," Creek gasped as his large friend let go, "Right, thanks, Mate."

"We aren't perfect."

Everyone looked at DJ Suki in surprise as she sat back from the group hug after having spoken.

"Trolls aren't perfect," the orange-haired troll continued, "Yes, we are happy. We love to sing and dance and hug. We usually mean no harm, but trolls sometimes _do_ harm. We sometimes hurt one another's feelings or react because we are passionate. Or sometimes make bad decisions."

Creek flushed in shame, but nodded his understanding.

"I'm kind of tired of people pointing out Creek's mistakes so much since we do have a history of other trolls in our past causing other problems," Guy Diamond spoke up, "Suki's right. Trolls aren't perfect and maybe we've allowed ourselves to get a little arrogant that our tribe never causes harm. Maybe we need to remember that we _all_ make mistakes and no one is perfect."

" _And_ that decisions can be pushed on us in times of fear and hurt," Branch reminded, placing an arm around Creek to pull him against his shoulder for a second to give a brotherly squeeze, "Creek paid for his mistakes and that should be in the past now. I'll not have anyone trying to harm him again."

"Well, I think you put the fear of Ice-Troll-Branch into Cedar," Poppy snorted as Creek smiled at his prince's blushing face, "Never saw a troll go so pale so fast before."

"He attacked my guard and brother," Branch snapped, flushing in anger for a second, "It won't happen a _second_ time. I'll toss him from the top of the Troll Tree, Pop, mark my words."

"I doubt you'll need to since he cowered before you, Dude," Cooper smirked out, "You were all like, 'I be ice troll. Fear me!'"

The group all burst into laughter as Branch smacked Cooper in the face with a pillow. Creek chuckled along before sighing as a thought came to him.

"Perhaps…I don't know," Creek began as Branch glanced to him in question, "Perhaps, Cedar and I need to talk at some point, my prince. Really talk so he understands how sorry I am. Maybe that will help him settle down and know that I'm no longer a danger to the tribe. I think he's trying to be a good father and protect his son. His aura shows sincerity, but he is really angry."

"Might not be a bad idea, but shouldn't happen until Cedar has developed better anger management skills," Branch nodded out as Creek listened, "I won't have him lashing out again when you are still healing. In fact, I think Dr. Plum should take a look at your hip to make sure you didn't do any damage when you got pushed and needed to defend yourself. Your hip wasn't able to handle your weight afterwards, Creek."

"I'm not in pain so I think I'm good," Creek assured, but didn't fuss when the doctor was fetched anyway.

"Little strained, but fine," Dr. Plum assured as Branch hovered close as she examined his guard, "Creek, lay off of any stretches or yoga and use your crutches for a couple of days. I'll check your hip on the third day to make sure that there is no swelling and if everything checks out, I think you can get back to using yoga for physical therapy. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Creek agreed.

"Here, Prince Branch," Dr. Plum said as she handed Branch a small, tied bag, "Make sure Creek soaks at least once a day using these bath crystals. The crystals have some herbs that will help ease any swelling or pain."

"What about his reactions to medicinal plants and herbs?" Branch questioned, looking concerned, "Will Creek's allergies act up with these crystals?"

"No. The herbs in these crystals are all ones he's used before with no problems," Dr. Plum assured as Branch relaxed, "Good night, Friends, and, Creek, get some rest soon."

"I will," Creek promised and turned to everyone once Dr. Plum left, "I'm going to bed now. It's been a long day. Good night to you all. Prince Branch, go watch some stars with your lass."

"Not tonight," Branch denied, reaching to help Creek with his crutches when the guard stood, "Poppy and I will reschedule for a better night. Tonight's been ruined with Cedar's shenanigans."

"I think it would help you relax," Creek pushed, "Cedar has you all stressed out and Poppy knows how to help you settle your nerves."

"No, Creek," Poppy snorted with a rueful shake of her head, "Once Branch is in protection mode he needs to hover. Hovering helps him relax."

"I don't hover," Branch fussed, reaching to wrap an arm around Creek in case he falls while his guard shook his head at him, "Your hip is strained. Dr. Plum said so. I'm not hovering…I'm helping."

"Right, Darling," Chenille giggled out as her twin hid a grin behind a hand, "That isn't hovering at all. Right, Creek?"

"Not at all," Creek answered as Branch rolled his eyes at him, "You are hovering."

"Bah," Branch hissed before sighing softly as Poppy came over to nuzzle her nose with his, "Okay. I might be hovering a _little_ bit."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

"Here, Prince Branch," Dr. Plum said as she handed Branch a small, tied bag, "Make sure Creek soaks at least once a day using these bath crystals. The crystals have some herbs that will help ease any swelling or pain."

"What about his reactions to medicinal plants and herbs?" Branch questioned, looking concerned, "Will Creek's allergies act up with these crystals?"

"No. The herbs in these crystals are all ones he's used before with no problems," Dr. Plum assured as Branch relaxed, "Good night, Friends, and, Creek, get some rest soon."

"I will," Creek promised and turned to everyone once Dr. Plum left, "I'm going to bed now. It's been a long day. Good night to you all. Prince Branch, go watch some stars with your lass."

"Not tonight," Branch denied, reaching to help Creek with his crutches when the guard stood, "Poppy and I will reschedule for a better night. Tonight's been ruined with Cedar's shenanigans."

"I think it would help you relax," Creek pushed, "Cedar has you all stressed out and Poppy knows how to help you settle your nerves."

"No, Creek," Poppy snorted with a rueful shake of her head, "Once Branch is in protection mode he needs to hover. Hovering helps him relax."

"I don't hover," Branch fussed, reaching to wrap an arm around Creek in case he falls while his guard shook his head at him, "Your hip is strained. Dr. Plum said so. I'm not hovering…I'm helping."

"Right, Darling," Chenille giggled out as her twin hid a grin behind a hand, "That isn't hovering at all. Right, Creek?"

"Not at all," Creek answered as Branch rolled his eyes at him, "You are hovering."

"Bah," Branch hissed before sighing softly as Poppy came over to nuzzle her nose with his, "Okay. I might be hovering a _little_ bit."

"A lot and that what makes you my most favorite lad," Poppy chortled as Branch blushed with a happy grin, "You are so cute."

"Not as cute as you," Branch sighed, leaning into his lady's hugging arms as Poppy cooed at him before both realized what they were doing and in front of who, "Um…uh…"

"Broppy moments are so sweet," Creek teased as his prince hissed at him while Poppy and he straightened, "Makes me just want to boop that nose."

"I'll bite your fingers off," Branch challenged as Creek and the rest laughed at him, "Stop with the 'Broppy' stuff. It's embarrassing."

"So _cute_ ," Guy Diamond sighed as Branch blushed harder.

"Stop teasing my lad," Poppy giggled out as Branch smiled in relief at his soulmate, "Let's let Creek and Branch get to bed. Snack Pack out. Goodnight, Love. Goodnight, Creek."

"Night, Poppy," Creek answered, allowing his prince to help him once Branch got over his sappy, love-love grin for his lass, "Goodnight to everyone. It's been an interesting day. I'm tired."

Branch wasn't tired and stayed close after everyone went home.

" _Stop_ with the hovering, my prince," Creek snapped, tossing a pillow in Branch's face as the troll huffed, "Go to bed."

"Not tired," Branch grumped, jumping up on the end of Creek's bed to lay across his guard's feet so he could pout, "I'm irritable."

"I'm exhausted," Creek whined before growing quiet as Branch crawled up to lay beside him on the other pillow with a raised eyebrow, "I'm _also_ on edge, Mate."

" _Knew_ it," Branch nodded out, "Talk to me."

Creek grew silent and looked down as his prince patiently waited for him.

"What if I am spreading hatred in the tribe?" Creek whispered as Branch grimaced with a shake of his head.

"Creek, would you say that trollings are pretty good judges of character?" Branch spoke up as Creek looked up at him.

"Sure, Prince Branch," Creek agreed easily, "Children are open to what is around them and judge based on pure feelings alone."

"So you've answered your question," Branch pointed out as Creek stilled, "The trollings approached _you_. The kids wanted to get to know what you were doing and relaxed around you. Ray seems to have taken a shine to you and Digger supported you against Cedar. You're finding a place in this tribe, Creek. You are _not_ spreading hatred."

"Is it okay to admit that I'm feeling hurt?" Creek groaned, blushing hot before sighing as Branch tapped his hands to help him not clench up, "Sorry, Mate."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Branch insisted, standing to grab Creek's gloves and help him slip one over his bandaged hand, "My feelings would be hurt too if I was attacked for no reason."

"But is it really for no reason?" Creek fussed, pulling on the second glove himself as he sat up to talk with Branch, "I remind others of bad times, my prince."

"Times that came and went in a blink of the eye," Branch snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed, "We weren't eaten and peace was made with the Bergens. Now we have them as allies and even more allies in my mother's people. You were a part of all of that, Creek. Your part was… _interesting_ , but you've learned from all of it. You've grown up a lot, right?"

Creek smiled as he nodded. He had changed a lot and he was liking the new troll he was becoming.

"So Cedar and his jerk friends need to let it all go," Branch continued, "You are showing your true colors to the tribe. Trolls are warming up as you continue to figure yourself out and show your sincerity. It's all going to be alright."

"Going to be alright, huh, you promise?" Creek joked as Branch nodded since these words were special between the two, "I'm sorry that I messed up your date."

"Not an issue," Branch chuckled out, "Dinner was _horrible_. I need to teach Poppy how to cook. Didn't know how not to hurt her feelings and then the ruckus started. Dinner was interrupted, thank the Troll Tree."

"Happy I could help, Prince Branch," Creek offered as Branch frowned suddenly despite the fact that his guard had obviously been teasing.

"I didn't mean that I am happy that you were attacked," Branch hissed as Creek nodded his understanding, "Tonight should never have happened. I don't want you left alone until Cedar is over his grump."

"I don't need babysitting," Creek denied.

"Not babysitting," Branch disagreed, "You know that my nature is to over plan and over protect. I stress out."

"Ah, and your ice will react," Creek breathed, connecting the dots as he nodded again, "I see. So what are you suggesting? You surely can't want me around all the time."

"Not that it would be a problem, but no. You and I both need space at times," Branch said, crossing his arms, "I just would feel more comfortable if one of our friends were with you when I need to be elsewhere. Just until I know that something like this will never happen again. I didn't like to see you almost fall when your hip gave out on you and you had to sit right where you were standing."

"You _saw_ that?" Creek gasped, "I wondered why you looked so angry when you arrived."

"I was _furious_ ," Branch spat, curling his lip in irritation, " _Still_ am. You stick by me most times, but I would like to have someone at your back when I can't be close."

"As my prince wishes," Creek agreed, placing his hand to his honor brand as his vows insisted while Branch sighed.

"Your vows," Branch huffed, flicking Creek's nose as the guard smiled, "Yes, then. Your prince does wish this for right now. We'll play everything by ear once the dust settles."

"You need to calm down a bit so we can get some sleep, Mate," Creek snickered out as his prince nodded ruefully, "I am sorry that you had to deal with this tonight. You were so excited earlier."

"Pop and I will have another date so no worries," Branch insisted, pushing his guard to his pillow, "I might over plan and hover, but you tend to be a dweller, Creek. Don't dwell on this all night. Calm your mind and get some sleep for me."

"Kay," Creek agreed, feeling the covers tucked around him as a peace overtook him at the care he was receiving.

"Creek?" Branch called as the guard looked up at him, "That Hatred shows up to disturb your sleep…you tell him to back off. Everything really will be okay."

Creek nodded and offered a last smile before closing his eyes once Branch had left for his own room.

" _Everything really will be okay_ ," was spoken in a taunting voice as Creek turned and saw his self-hatred, "Pushy Prince Nobody. Ow!"

Hatred glared up at Creek from where he fell when he was punched in the shoulder.

"Do _not_ insult my prince," Creek snapped, "Taunt me all you want. I'm going to tell you to back off like Prince Branch wants me to do, but you will never show disrespect concerning my prince. He is not a nobody and will never be referred to like that."

"But you are one…a nobody," Hatred growled, standing angrily, "Cedar has you all figured out."

"Not dwelling," Creek said, calming his breathing.

"Slowly worming your way into the tribe's good graces. Then you'll show who you really are deep down inside."

"Not dwelling."

"You'll betray everyone again. That is all you know what to do."

"Not dwelling."

"You are nothing but a traitor and a murderer!"

Creek choked and then gasped when two hands jerked him upright by a grip on his upper arms as he woke up.

"I don't know if I'm talking to Hatred or not, but I know you can hear me," Branch bit out as Creek's eyes widened, "You're making my guard talk in his sleep. I heard your taunts and your insults. I care not about anything you say because you are nothing more than a venomous liar. Creek isn't a traitor or murderer. Leave him alone."

"M-my prince?" Creek whispered as Branch's face softened.

"Enough for tonight," Branch insisted, pushing Creek over a little more in the bed, "You did well ignoring Hatred and trying not to dwell. Both Cedar and Hatred can go to a Bergen's toilet and flush themselves. You sleep better after an upset with me near. Scooch. That's it. Go to sleep."

Creek blushed, but didn't deny that he did feel better now that his prince was near. Branch's back once again touched his own as they settled to sleep just like when Branch first had to soothe him after another one of Hatred's verbal assaults. Still, it irritated the guard that his inner battles had pulled his prince in here like this.

"I'm going to get rid of you," Creek thought as he looked down at his gloves, "I will not back down. I will do my duties and protect my prince. I don't need self-hatred like that interfering in my prince's life. You hear me, Hatred? I _don't_ need you."

Three days later…

"I don't need you!" Creek cheered as he tossed the hated crutches at Branch once he left Dr. Plum's office, "Freedom."

"Good," Branch grinned out, tucking the crutches under one arm as the two left to go to a small meeting that Poppy had invited them to, "No more strain?"

"No and no swelling either," Creek agreed, rocking his hips slightly to get a feel for things, "Bit stiff, but I'll stretch starting tomorrow and ease back into my yoga."

"Right," Branch nodded out as the two walked in companionable silence before halting at the meeting hall in the Troll Tree, "What is this?"

"Oh…um, nothing much," Poppy stuttered out as Branch took in the large group of trolls gathered, chattering irritably at one another, "Meeting got a bit bigger than I expected. We've been discussing…things."

"What things?" Branch questioned, taking a seat beside Poppy as his guard sat behind him, "Creek."

"Sorry, my vows," Creek said, retaking a new seat beside his prince, "Bit of a habit left over from the cold lands."

"What vows?" a voice called from the assembled trolls as Creek turned to see a lot of curious gazes thrown his way.

"Creek is under very strict vows for an ice troll honor guard," Branch answered for his guard, "He is bound to follow ice troll protocol, but a lot of the traditions my mother's people have are unheard of here so I'm changing up a lot of what Creek was taught to him, such as sitting behind me like some sort of lower rank troll or something. Has no one noticed the brand on his chest since Creek stopped wearing his shirt leathers?"

Murmurs broke out as many trolls nodded.

"I know burns," Dr. Plum grumbled, looking irritated as she entered the room, "That was a deep brand and disgusting in my opinion."

"Ice trolls cool burns quickly with their ice," Creek explained, "So a brand for them is no big thing, but very important to their culture. Hurt like nothing I've felt before when I took my vows, but the mark is a reminder that my life is for my prince and King Frost and Queen Crystal."

"So they own you?" another voice called out.

"No, but I serve them loyally," Creek continued, "My duties are to guard my prince for his siblings. A job that I do without question."

Murmurs began as Branch blushed a bit as trolls glanced to him in surprise. His new title was still hard to swallow sometimes.

"A job that gives him attention, _again_ ," someone else muttered as Creek flinched.

"Who said that?" Branch demanded, standing to glance around as many averted their eyes, "Creek is doing his duties to protect me and not to get attention. Would some of you please get that through your thick skulls."

"Calm yourself, Love," Poppy urged as Branch sank back into his seat with a sigh as he patted Creek's shoulder gently to comfort his distraught guard, "But I will say, that my Branch is correct. All of you that are holding onto grudges against Creek need to let them go now. Creek is not that same troll from before and everyone deserves a second chance."

"What is really going on here?" Branch asked, turning to his lass as Poppy flushed a bit, "Pop?"

Poppy looked more than uncomfortable as Branch exchanged a quick look with his guard. What was going on?

"There has been some concerns raised that Creek's presence is causing some unrest," Poppy began.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eight**

"What is really going on here?" Branch asked, turning to his lass as Poppy flushed a bit, "Pop?"

Poppy looked more than uncomfortable as Branch exchanged a quick look with his guard. What was going on?

"There has been some concerns raised that Creek's presence is causing some unrest," Poppy began as Creek paled while Branch reached to snatch at his hands before he could clench his fists, "Just by a _few_. Most here are not in agreement with that at all."

"Huh?" Creek gasped, looking up in surprise as Branch squeezed his hands in comfort, " _Really?_ "

"My son likes you," Digger called from the back of the hall, "Sun-Ray is an open lad to all, but he is also a great judge of character. He's been upset since he couldn't have another yoga listen from 'Mr. Creek' since you had to cancel with your hip acting up after Cedar's meanness. Your first lesson surprised me. You are pretty decent with kids so I think the idea that you are causing unrest is _stupid_."

"My daughter hasn't stopped gushing over her star necklace," Sherbet's mother began, "She also likes to practice the poses you taught her and says she likes you too. The only ones that have been voicing complaints are Cedar's friends and I think that is only because he got himself into trouble and they are blaming you."

"Which is _ridiculous_ ," Branch huffed, patting Creek's hands before letting them go to turn to Poppy, "Is that why this meeting was called? To pick on my guard?"

"No," Poppy denied, as her lad calmed, "As you know, you and I set up a process for all members to take a hand in different aspects of keeping our tribe going which encompasses everyone, including myself. The system is a good one and we have you to thank for it, Branch, but you and Creek haven't taken a rotation yet since coming home because you have both needed time to strengthen and heal more after all you two have been through in the ice lands."

"True," Branch agreed as Creek nodded, "My stamina is not up to par and Creek has just gotten off of crutches for, trolls' sake. Don't tell me there is anger that we haven't started helping in the fields yet?"

"No, but there is anger that Cedar and his friends have been shirking _their_ responsibilities," Poppy continued as Branch exchanged another look with his guard, "When we met today, the fact that you two haven't started yet was thrown in my face and that is how this meeting got so big as other trolls came to support each side."

"I see," Branch snorted, looking to a handful of glaring trolls, "And then the whole 'unrest' thing got thrown out there right before we arrived, huh?"

Poppy nodded as Branch shook his head in disgust at the whole matter.

"Whatever," a lavender troll snapped, standing to stomp over to Branch as the prince stood, "I don't like this stupid system you came up with, Branch."

" _Prince_ Branch," Creek corrected, standing to place himself closer to his ward, "Use respect when talking to my prince."

"A circlet does not make this one any more special than me," the troll sniffed as Branch sighed with a shake of his head, "I don't get how you got to be so dang important all of a sudden, _Prince_ Branch. You were just some lousy, grey troll that helped our queen protect her people. You are nothing to this tribe unless our queen marries you and _then_ we have to call you king."

" _Watch_ your tone and _never_ refer to my lad like that again," Poppy barked as the troll glowered, "This is nothing more than misplaced anger. This has nothing to do with my Branch or even Creek. You are angry that you are being asked to take responsibility for helping instead of loafing about all the time. This tribe plays a lot. We sing and dance, but we also eat and need clothing. We need shelter. Prince Branch set up a system that I agreed to so all rotate to different chores to keep our tribe going from season to season. This is a good and fair system."

"I don't appreciate some half breed setting up a system I don't like," the troll snarled, grabbing Branch's vest before finding himself pushed backwards by a swish of hair.

" _Never_ touch my prince," Creek gritted out, baring his teeth in anger as many blinked at him, "Do _not_ offer him insult."

"Calm yourself," Branch ordered, reaching to pull Creek away and pushing him back into his seat as the guard subsided, but kept a wary eye on Cedar's friends, "Back off, Sam. I _am_ a half-breed. I am of both tribes. So? What does that matter in the end when we all need to eat and there isn't enough food because lazy trolls didn't do their part? You can't just rely on others to feed you and give you shelter. We all have to do our part. Creek and I will do our parts as soon as we can too. Half-breed, ice troll, warm climate troll, prince, queen, king, honor guard, citizen…what does the titles mean when we are all just trolls in the end? This argument is stupid and time wasting."

"And _my_ fault!"

All turned to see Peppy stomping into the room as his daughter ran to him.

"I allowed too much playing in the hidden village and didn't teach some of the younger generation the importance of being industrious," Peppy groused, banging his cane down in anger as his daughter shook her head, "It is true, Poppy."

"You were a _great_ king," Poppy denied as all heads in the room nodded hard.

"Thank you, my dear," Peppy began as he sighed for a second, "However, I should have been a little firmer at times. There was always plentiful food to harvest in the forest so what did it matter if some trolls didn't help? I could rely on Branch to find a solution during any shortages. He always found a way."

Branch blushed as Poppy turned to look proudly at her lad while many trolls gasped at this new information.

"Sam, you and Cedar and the rest of your friends didn't help. You _never_ helped and liked to play and sing and I allowed this to go on," Peppy reminded as the scowling trolls looked away and began blushing, "We are in a new place now, our Troll Tree, and the forest is not close enough to always rely on. The crops need tending and you lot can't sit on laurels that you have no right to sit upon. I should have said this long ago. You've allowed yourself to get spoiled."

"'Arrogant' is a better word," Creek spoke up as the blushing trolls growled at him, "Look. I got spoiled and arrogant too so don't think I'm not in that same circle, Mates. Look at the mistakes I made. Arrogance can lead you down a dangerous path. I speak from experience. Don't make the mistakes that I did. Being a banished troll is horrible and…and so, so lonely. The loneliness eats at you until your colors fade. That is not a life for any troll. Not any."

"Okay, enough," Branch spat, snatching Creek's hand to drag him up from his chair, "Pop, I'm taking Creek home. He just got off his crutches and doesn't need this so soon after what Cedar put him through. You got this?"

"Sure do," Poppy agreed, tapping her foot angrily as some of Cedar's friends started looking a bit ashamed of themselves, "See you two later."

Creek remained silent as he was pulled from the room while the guard scanned his ward. Branch was seething inside, but he was also attempting to calm himself. This was good. The more his prince could learn to hold himself together, the less of a chance his ice might flare.

"You were angry when you used your hair against Sam," Branch said as he slowed and released Creek's hand.

"He had gripped the chain of your necklace with your vest, my prince," Creek admitted, frowning angrily, "No one can touch the ice opal. That gem is a matter of life and death for you, Mate. The balance within you is so delicate, Prince Branch. One slip and your heart could be irreparably damaged. My duties are to protect you above all else. That is my job and something I take very seriously, Mate."

"So _that_ is what got your dander up,' Branch nodded out with dawning understanding, "I haven't seen such a flash of anger from you since we got home."

"He also called you names, the pus boil," Creek bit out.

"Names don't hurt me," Branch soothed as Creek sighed, "Do they hurt you?"

"A little," Creek admitted with a groan, "Supports Hatred's views of me...or really my inner fears that my self-hatred is correct. Still rebuilding myself here and trying to stay positive, but negative auras can be taxing. I'm still learning who I am and what really matters. Guess I'm a little sensitive, but I'm developing shields as I'm growing. It's nice to admit that to you. That I'm not perfect and feel bad sometimes, my prince."

"Which happens to us all, Creek. You just keep confiding in me when you need to and we'll both be fine with time," Branch urged as Creek offered him a small smile, "My world has been a bit shaken here too, Creek. I'm more used to the background and being in the forefront so much is hard at times."

"I know from your aura," Creek reminded as Branch sighed softly, "Um, would you like to learn to meditate some more? You did a good job just now of keeping your emotions in check, but I can teach you better techniques to relax and deal with negativity or feeling uncomfortable. One day you will be King Branch and many will look to you often. The techniques will help you feel more in control of yourself."

"I would like that," Branch agreed easily, making Creek relax that he'd not offended his prince, "You were tense just then. Why?"

"It is hard for me to offer my help sometimes," Creek explained, leaning against a railing on the Troll Tree, "I have fears that some will see my offers as manipulation or that someone as strong as you will jump to the conclusion that I'm judging you…calling you weak. You are the furthest thing from weak, my prince."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I think you need to relax more and allow yourself to be more natural," Branch instructed as Creek cocked his head at him, "You are starting to overthink, a problem I have too. You are not manipulating when you offer help or judging and any fools that think that do not deserve your time. Just be yourself, Creek. Don't worry so much. Take it slowly from moment to moment."

"Slowly," Creek echoed with a nod, "I think you're right, Prince Branch. I am being so careful with every move I make that nothing feels natural until I'm with you and the Snack Pack, who I know I can trust. I'll do my best to relax more."

"Good," Branch grinned out, "Let's go home. I've had enough for a bit and want some of that sponge cake Biggie brought us. I need some sweet because that meeting was awfully bitter."

"Sure was," Creek snorted before grinning happily, "But some trolls were _defending_ me, my prince. I'm starting to prove myself. Starting to be _accepted_ again."

Branch beamed at his happier guard as they went home. Cake was good and Creek was tired so he went to have a well-earned nap. The prince grumbled to himself a bit. His father's people were too emotional sometimes, but then again, the ice trolls could be too brusk. He noticed the box that connected his siblings to these lands flashing and stood to place his hand on the box. He'd used this a couple of times before.

"Surprise. Warmth," were the first emotions that washed over him from his sister before the feelings changed as Crystal sensed his emotions, "Concern."

"Anger. Frustration. Exasperation," Branch sent as he flashed a picture of his tribe to his sister, "Acceptance."

"Concern. Curious," Crystal sent.

"Protection," Branch offered, sending a picture of Creek, "Anxious. Worried. Calming. Fine. Exasperated."

Branch blinked at the overwhelming feeling of his brother. Frost was strong emotion and protective to the max. His elder brother was angered and wanted to know what was going on, but how to do so through just emotions?

"Fine. Calm. Happier," Branch sent as he pulled up a picture of him and his guard eating cake a little while ago as affection blossomed from his brother's end before he sent a picture of Cedar, "Hostile. Angry. Uncertain."

Frost hadn't liked Cedar and had expressed that view several times. Loudly.

"Urgency. Alarm. Protection," Frost sent with the last feeling being a clear question.

Frost wanted to know if he needed to come. There was no need.

"Affection. Calm," Branch sent with a smile, "Adoration. Fine."

Feelings of love and warmth washed over him from both his siblings. He sent them a picture of Creek sleeping peacefully before the twins calmed and broke the link. Stupid Cedar and his… _thugs_ causing so much problems.

"No."

Branch looked up at the word and walked to Creek's bedroom. His guard was fighting with himself again while he slept. At first, the words hadn't been loud, but slowly Creek's talking in his sleep had begun to sound like an actual conversation between two people. It was eerie to watch. Creek's voice changed when he spoke from his self-hatred side.

"Wrong. Not the same troll anymore. I'm different and Poppy's tribe is seeing that now. I have trolls beginning to trust me."

"Then the trolls are stupid, Traitor. You are a no good manipulating creature who cares for nothing, but himself."

"Geez," Branch breathed, going to sit by Creek as the troll clawed into the gloves he wore in anxiety before getting an idea, "Hatred? Can you hear me? I'd like to talk to you."

Branch jumped as Creek sat up suddenly and opened his bleary eyes to look at him before he straightened and his eyes shifted. Those were not Creek's eyes. Creek's eyes were never so hard and cold looking.

"Hatred?" Branch tried as Creek's face shifted into an intense glare, "It _is_ you."

To be continued…

Hi,

Hope you like the chapter. I keep getting these questions through PM. Yes, everyone will see Frost and Crystal in the near future.

Yes, they have big roles to play in the story. We are nearly there. Yes, there will be lots more Broppy to come.

Aren't those two the cutest?

TTFN,

Me


	9. Chapter 9

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Nine**

"No."

Branch looked up at the word and walked to Creek's bedroom. His guard was fighting with himself again while he slept. At first, the words hadn't been loud, but slowly Creek's talking in his sleep had begun to sound like an actual conversation between two people. It was eerie to watch. Creek's voice changed when he spoke from his self-hatred side.

"Wrong. Not the same troll anymore. I'm different and Poppy's tribe is seeing that now. I have trolls beginning to trust me."

"Then the trolls are stupid, Traitor. You are a no good manipulating creature who cares for nothing, but himself."

"Geez," Branch breathed, going to sit by Creek as the troll clawed into the gloves he wore in anxiety before getting an idea, "Hatred? Can you hear me? I'd like to talk to you."

Branch jumped as Creek sat up suddenly and opened his bleary eyes to look at him before he straightened and his eyes shifted. Those were not Creek's eyes. Creek's eyes were never so hard and cold looking.

"Hatred?" Branch tried as Creek's face shifted into an intense glare, "It _is_ you."

"You are a fool," Hatred spat angrily, "Fool to trust this troll. Fool to bring him among your father's tribe. He'll betray you. End him."

Branch blanched. Creek had denied once that he'd had any thoughts like this, but there was something there because Hatred was not another personality-Hatred was a part of Creek's mind. A mind that was still hurting.

"I am no fool," Branch snapped as Hatred blinked at him, "Creek is not a traitor and I trust him. He'll not betray me. Stop hurting him. It is you that makes him claw. Cut it out."

"Why do you insist on protecting him?" Hatred growled, "He's nothing."

"He's _my_ guard and like a brother to me," Branch sniffed, glaring at Hatred without seeing his guard within this one's twisted visage, "You aren't real. You are nothing, but Creek's fears and left over pain. You call him nothing because _he_ fears that he is nothing. You call him a traitor and a murderer because he fears that too. He's beginning to heal and you fear disappearing. You are causing him harm which will only lead to your end too. Stop this."

"I fear _nothing_ ," Hatred huffed, crossing his arms, "He needs to disappear."

"Nope," Branch bit out, "You do."

"You are just as stupid as he," Hatred snarled, curling his fingers in anger, "I'll show you both what needs to be done!"

"Stop doing that!" Branch demanded, trying to grab at his guard, "Cut it out now, Beast!"

Creek's face leered as Hatred clawed up one of his arms before Branch final caught his guard's hands. Branch hissed at the scratched up skin.

"I care for Creek very much," Branch admitted as Hatred stilled, "He's like family. Creek's a brother. Stop hurting my brother."

"You're not even related," Hatred snapped.

"Family doesn't always mean blood relations," Branch pointed out, " _Stop_ hurting my brother."

"Fool," Hatred hissed before Creek's eyes rolled up into his head and Branch had to catch his guard as he went limp.

"I'll count that as a bit of a victory," Branch told himself as he tucked Creek back into bed, "Hatred couldn't argue with me so he retreated. Look at these scratches. Blasted creature."

Branch left to get some supplies before coming back to clean up his guard's arm. Creek stirred at the feel of the stinging ointment and blinked his eyes open. Normal, Creek eyes.

"Hm?" Creek hummed sleepily, turning his head to see what Branch was doing, "Ow. Prince Branch, when did I get these scratches? With Sam?"

"With Hatred," Branch stated, choosing to be truthful as he wrapped some bandages up Creek's arm, "He and I had a conversation. He is nothing more than a reflection of your fears and anxieties. Hatred is your way of continuing to punish yourself for the past."

"Wow," Creek breathed, sitting up to glance at his arm before focusing back on his prince, "You spoke with Hatred, Mate? How? In my mind?"

"No, while you slept when the boundary between dreams and reality can get bleary," Branch explained, "Blurred boundaries can cause sleepwalking and talking in sleep. Read about it in a lot of medical books my grandmother owned, which gave me the idea to ask Hatred to speak with me. I don't like him at all."

"I don't either," Creek shuddered out as he scanned his prince to see his aura, "Something is bothering you, Mate. What is wrong, my prince?"

"Okay, I've asked you this before, but Hatred's words has me very worried," Branch began as Creek listened intently, "You once said that Hatred wants to destroy you and he ordered me to 'end you' during our talk. Creek, that sounds like suicide to me. Are you having thoughts of hurting yourself?"

"No. Not at all," Creek denied quickly, looking lost, "I've never thought of that. Ever. Not even when I was planning on disappearing once I got you home before your ice acted up. I just thought I'd wander…alone. I know I fear death very much. I swear the thought of suicide has never entered my mind."

"That you know of," Branch sighed, shaking his head, "But Hatred truly has it out for you. He tore into your arm like an animal and keeps saying you need to disappear. I won't have that, Creek. I need you beside me and not because of my ice. You are my friend and a brother. I think we've reached the point that we need to ask for some help."

"How so?" Creek questioned, seeing how upset Branch was, "What kind of help?"

"I think we need to talk with Dr. Plum and get you a counselor," Branch pushed as Creek flinched, "I know that scares you and I'll go with you, if you'd like, but a counselor might be able to tease out more of your inner fears so we can roust Hatred from your mind. I think there is a bit of desperation in you to not hurt when you sense people's distrust. That might be the seeds of the self-harming thoughts and behaviors that have taken root inside of you. I'm not going to order you as your prince, but I'm asking as your friend and near-brother…would you please, please let me help you? Will you agree to some counseling?"

Creek studied his prince's earnest eyes. Branch's aura was upset, scared, and hopeful.

"Anything you want of me, I'll do," Creek agreed as Branch breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm getting quite sick of the clawing and Hatred. I don't like that Hated upset you and I don't want to die. I want to live because you need me and…and things are looking up finally, my prince."

Branch smiled as Creek beamed at him.

"I'm gaining a place here again," Creek gushed, looking thrilled for a moment before sobering, "I don't want to lose the opportunity to start over as the troll I'm becoming. I want to do my duties and protect you. I want to see you married with hundreds of trollings one day."

" _Hundreds_?" Branch squawked with a chuckle following soon after, "Pop might not agree to that one, Creek, but I want you there too. Let's go talk with Dr. Plum now. Get an idea of what options you have for treatment. How about it?"

"Okay," Creek answered, pulling the covers back to stand up, "Let me clean up some and we'll go."

Branch felt a lot of relief that Creek wasn't fighting this. That meant that his guard really did want to get over whatever Hatred was doing to him. Dr. Plum was surprised to see the two, but sat to listen as Branch and Creek took turns explaining what had been happening since Creek finally opened up about his feelings back in the land of ice.

"So, what do you think?" Branch pushed as the doctor sat in thought.

"I think it was very smart of you to reach out to Creek and ask him to come to me," Dr. Plum praised as Creek smiled at his prince, "I think you are on the right track of what helped Hatred develop, but you are not a trained counselor, Prince Branch. A trained counselor will be able to help Creek get around his shields and defenses to tease out the self-hatred so Creek can deal with his feelings in a healthier manner. You are correct, Hatred shouldn't have a name or personality."

"His face is my own," Creek pointed out, "Hatred isn't separate from me, but a part of me. I've been trying to deal with…myself, but the emotions are so strong."

"Because you haven't dealt with what is at the root of Hatred," Dr. Plum insisted, "Once a counselor helps you discover the root of the issue, you will be able to handle self-doubts and negative feelings better. We have a few good counselors in this tribe, but I think I might be the best to work with you, Creek. I know you well and I think we have a good rapport. I also understand your relationship to your prince. I know that he's one of your closest friends and someone you feel safest with. I think it would be good for him to be a part of your care. What do you think?"

"That I feel more hopeful that I can get over this finally," Creek stated, rubbing at his bandaged arm unconsciously before stilling as Branch tapped his hand to calm him, "That I want to heal for myself and also so Prince Branch isn't upset when I do things to myself that I don't mean to. I want to feel stronger inside for the right reasons and not like my old, arrogant self."

"Which shows that you are already on the right path to starting our counseling," Dr. Plum complimented, making Creek smile as he felt himself relaxing at the idea of this treatment, "We'll start meeting twice a week and I want you to continue to confide in Prince Branch when you need to. He might not be a counselor, but he has good insight. We'll take things step by step until you no longer need counseling."

"You think that I can reach that point? A time when I no longer need these?" Creek asked, showing his fingerless gloves as the doctor nodded, "Then I'm happy that my prince suggested this. I want to get better and be a stronger troll."

A happier Branch exited the clinic with his subdued guard following a little later. This was another step in the right direction for Creek.

"Talk to me," Branch said, nudging Creek with his hip as the guard looked up at him, "Bit quiet there."

"Little embarrassed that I've reached a point that I need counseling," Creek admitted, before placing a finger to his prince's lips to silence him, "No, let me finish. When I was younger, I prided myself on my 'calm dependability.' My view of myself was a lie. I hid when I felt unsure or had doubts from even myself. Buried them deep and developed a lopsided personality. I'm embarrassed that it has taken me so long to get to know the real me and admit to needing help. I am thankful that my prince cares for me enough to help me reach a point that I'll feel completely whole."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Branch said as he and his guard found a place to sit and enjoy the setting sun.

"Just a bit of one, my prince. You still have a lot of pain in you over your grandmother," Creek reminded as his prince nodded, "I'll work hard at my treatment, but only if you will finally start working on some of the pain you still hold. You said that we'd heal together. I want to see you whole too, Mate."

"Sneaky guard," Branch chuckled out as Creek returned his grin, "You've trapped me."

"Only because you hold everything inside so much," Creek admitted, "You are getting to be more open and I know that Poppy helps you talk about things a lot, like you do for me, but I think it is time to start letting go of the guilt you feel over the death of Rosiepuff. I want you to be able to share with your children all the wonderful things that you loved about your grandmother without hurt welling up in you. I see it happening to you at times and your ice flares badly. I'm your guard. It is my job to protect you, even from yourself."

"Are you suggesting counseling?" Branch asked as Creek hummed in thought.

"Maybe," Creek began, "Or maybe first start talking more with Poppy or me. Perhaps confiding in your siblings. King Frost and Queen Crystal love you and have good listening skills. They've lost a lot too. Who better to understand you than siblings that you share so much personality with? You have a lot of ice troll within you. Warm climate tribe rarely dwell and flit from one thing to the next. Ice trolls see reality a little more. Part of why you were so different even before you turned grey, Mate."

"True," Branch breathed, watching the sun slowly set, "Even happy, I was a bit more alert to my environment. Made it easier to ambush you when we were tiny."

"Talk about sneaky," Creek huffed as his prince laughed, "Still, you are truly of both tribes. That is a good thing, but ice trolls naturally hide what they see as weakness. You are the same without realizing it. You hid your pain and I fear that the pain will fester once again later in your life when you are reminded of Rosiepuff. What do you think?"

"That I will heed my guard's advice," Branch promised as Creek beamed at him, "I guess it is time for both of us to let the past go, right? Time to heal."

"You bet and… _oh!_ Look, Prince Branch," Creek started before eagerly pointing out something on the horizon, "It's Master Thorn and I swear I think I see Kiv."

"Alright! First trading mission," Branch cheered, hopping up, "Creek, go get Poppy for me. I'll go greet our guests."

Creek nodded and hurried away as quick as his healing hip would allow. Of course he found the queen singing and dancing.

"Poppy!" Creek tried to call as the pink troll bopped around, "Oh, for goodness sakes."

Creek shook his head and snatched at the queen's hand to twirl the surprised lass into a dip while other trolls gasped.

" _Got to go. Put on a show_ ," Creek sang as Poppy giggled before the purple troll swung her back up, " _Your lad is waiting so no going slow. No need to brag. You've got the swag. Master Thorn is here so no time to lag._ "

" _Cause_ I _have that swag!_ " Poppy belted out before taking off with a squealing giggle as Creek swatted at her.

"Get with you," Creek laughed out before noticing the other trolls staring at him, "Sorry to interrupt. The ice troll representatives for the new trading route just arrived and my prince asked me to fetch Queen Poppy."

"Not a problem," a troll called out as everyone shrugged or nodded as the group dispersed.

Creek felt warm at the nonchalant atmosphere. There hadn't been any wariness or mistrust. Spoke too soon. There it was.

"Hello, Cedar," Creek sighed, turning to see the troll walking up with his son, "Hello, Glade."

To be continued…

To the older readers, have you ever had a coworker or two that drove you crazy? The ones that never seem to do much but complain?

It's hard to work around negativity such as that, but…for the younger ones that haven't worked yet, you too will run into coworkers like that. Don't allow them to drag you down. Ignore and move on. Complainers just want attention. Be classier than them.

Hope you like the new chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Ten**

"You bet and… _oh!_ Look, Prince Branch," Creek started before eagerly pointing out something on the horizon, "It's Master Thorn and I swear I think I see Kiv."

"Alright! First trading mission," Branch cheered, hopping up, "Creek, go get Poppy for me. I'll go greet our guests."

Creek nodded and hurried away as quick as his healing hip would allow. Of course he found the queen singing and dancing.

"Poppy!" Creek tried to call as the pink troll bopped around, "Oh, for goodness sakes."

Creek shook his head and snatched at the queen's hand to twirl the surprised lass into a dip while other trolls gasped.

" _Got to go. Put on a show_ ," Creek sang as Poppy giggled before the purple troll swung her back up, " _Your lad is waiting so no going slow. No need to brag. You've got the swag. Master Thorn is here so no time to lag._ "

" _Cause_ I _have that swag!_ " Poppy belted out before taking off with a squealing giggle as Creek swatted at her.

"Get with you," Creek laughed out before noticing the other trolls staring at him, "Sorry to interrupt. The ice troll representatives for the new trading route just arrived and my prince asked me to fetch Queen Poppy."

"Not a problem," a troll called out as everyone shrugged or nodded as the group dispersed.

Creek felt warm at the nonchalant atmosphere. There hadn't been any wariness or mistrust. Spoke too soon. There it was.

"Hello, Cedar," Creek sighed, turning to see the troll walking up with his son, "Hello, Glade."

Cedar looked as happy as a troll stuck in a pod with an angry bee. It was the child who was looking up at Creek with such hope that the guard realized this meeting was about Glade. Creek didn't need to see the lad's aura to know that Glade wanted something. What was this about now?

"My son wanted to ask you a question," Cedar said, using a gentle voice when his lad looked up at his father with an eager grin, "Go on, Glade."

"Um…uh," Glade began, starting to look unsure as Creek looked to him, "Mr. Creek…uh…"

"It's okay, Glade," Creek encouraged as Cedar gave him an irritated look over his son's head, "Just take a deep breath and ask away."

Glade nodded as he breathed in deeply. So deeply that it looked like the child was about to hold his breath.

"May I learn yoga too with Ray and Sherbet and JoJo and Estella and Brian and Keith?" Glade finally blurted out in one big breath, skipping over as Creek blinked at the eager lad, "I can do the flower pose too. See? Ray showed me how to do it. See? And the dragon. _Rah!_ I'm a dragon! See, Mr. Creek? I'm a dragon."

"I _do_ see," Creek offered as the child straightened back up to look hopefully at him while Cedar rolled his eyes in secret from his son while the guard tried to figure out from Cedar's mannerisms what he should say, "You are very good at those two poses and I'd be happy to teach you yoga. As long as your father says you are allowed, you can join the class next Tuesday at 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Can I, can I, can I?" Glade babbled, turning to tug on his father's pants as Cedar smiled at his happy lad, "Please, Daddy?"

"If that would make you happy," Cedar agreed as Glade beamed at him.

"Yay!" Glade exclaimed, taking off as he started yelling for his friends to tell them the good news.

"I _don't_ like this," Cedar snapped as Creek glanced to him once the boy had disappeared around a corner, "I don't like _you_."

"Understood, but why allow Glade to ask me to join in with the class?" Creek asked as Cedar sighed softly.

"My son has been sad that his friends were starting your mumbo-jumbo without him," Cedar allowed as Creek listened, "I don't trust you and I'll be a Bergen's rump if I allow you alone with _my_ child. I'll be at _every_ class!"

"Sounds good," Creek offered as Cedar gaped at him in shock, "Look. I know you don't like or trust me, but yoga is simply yoga. No manipulations there, Cedar. Having a parent present is good for young beginners so you can watch Glade and made sure he is not over stretching. Plus, some of the poses require another person and children like to do yoga with their peers and parents. You being there is a good thing for Glade."

"Great to know, but what if I'm there to watch _you_?" Cedar snapped.

"Then you will feel better when you see that I'm not up to no good and simply enjoy sharing my craft," Creek stated, turning away, "Good evening, Cedar. I'll see you and Glade at the next lesson. I need to get back to my prince."

"Whatever," Cedar grumped, stomping away as Creek sighed softly once again before the other troll stopped and turned, "The only thing that I like about you is that you didn't deny my child the right to learn yoga with his friends even if you and I are at odds. Not bad, _Loser_."

Creek hid a grin as he watched Cedar leave before trotting down the pathway to reach his prince and the two ice trolls. That had been unexpected. At least Cedar had some couth about him…not much, but some. The guard smiled at seeing Branch talking animatedly with Thorn with Poppy chirping in too while Kiv glanced up and smiled wide.

"Creek," Kiv called, coming up to offer a handshake to his fellow guard, "You are looking better. The crutches are gone. Bit of a limp there though."

"Still stiff and need to work the kinks out a bit, but getting there," Creek answered, shaking Kiv's hand, "Didn't think I'd see you back here so soon."

"King Frost sent me to watch over Master Thorn and check up on both of you," Kiv admitted, "He hates the distance between here and home. Wishes he could be in two places at once, if you asked me."

"He is passionate over his brother," Creek snorted, fondly remembering the large troll, "Our king is something."

"He is passionate over you too and so is Queen Crystal," Kiv voiced, with a small laugh, "I've been ordered to check up on you and to make sure that you are eating well. I'm assuming your training has been on hold with your hip."

"Sure enough," Creek agreed, glancing to see Branch and Poppy still talking happily with Thorn before gazing up at Kiv, "I see your aura and you have a secret."

"Not quite a secret," Kiv denied, showing Creek a scroll, "Our king and queen sent this by way of a carrier bird from the ice lands. The birds are fast and rarely used except for emergencies. The ice twins communicated with the young prince earlier this week and felt his unrest so they are concerned. What is going on, Creek?"

"Our prince must have had this talk with the king and queen after the meeting the other day," Creek hummed to himself before glancing up at an insistent Kiv, "There are some minor problems with a troll and his friends. He is causing some issues and angered Prince Branch and I, but it has been dealt with."

"How so?" Kiv demanded, making Creek blanch a bit, "Nope, Honor Guard, full report."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Creek snapped out as Kiv nodded at the proper response.

"Now go one," the captain ordered, listening to Creek's report before growling softly, "So Cedar is inciting his friends and this Sam _touched_ our prince? Touched the ice opal? How _dare_ he!"

"It will never happen again, Kiv," Creek soothed, seeing his captain getting more and more angry as he thought about what had happened, "I will not allow Cedar and his friends near Prince Branch again."

"Good," Kiv sniffed, allowing himself to calm, "Prince Branch expressed worry for you and it concerned our monarchy a lot. Why was our prince so worried for you, Creek?"

"I might have been attacked a little bit and it made Prince Branch pretty furious," Creek explained as Kiv turned to him sharply, "Cedar was to blame for the whole mess and our prince threatened to toss him off the top of the Troll Tree if it ever happened again. I don't think you or our monarchy need to worry. Prince Branch has it all under control and I can hold my own too."

"Our prince is the spitting parallel of his brother," Kiv snickered out as Creek smiled with a nod, "The king and queen are not going to be too happy about this."

"Just tell them that some problems arose and have been handled," Creek advised, "We all knew that with all the new changes, kinks were going to need time to work out when they showed their heads. Kinks have come up and are being dealt with. None of what has been happening has been anything major."

"Only because you dealt with Sam before he could break the chain on Prince's Branch's opal, accident or not," Kiv sighed, rubbing at his chin, "Very well. I will be careful in my wording when I report back to our king and queen once I've ascertained that these 'kinks' are truly minor."

"Fair enough," Creek agreed.

"Thorn!"

Kiv and Creek turned to see Satin and Chenille trotting eagerly over to their ice troll friend.

"My little sisters," Thorn crooned, waving a hand to sparkle the twins' outfits with ice dust as they posed happily for him, "How do you say it?"

"Très chic," Satin giggled out as Chenille bounced over to hug Thorn, "We've missed you, Darling. Come and have some dinner."

"Yes, do," Chenille urged as the three took off talking happily.

"I have never seen Master Thorn so bubbly," Kiv blinked out as Poppy and Branch came over to laugh in secret at the guard, "I hear you two."

"Thorn and the twins bonded the most when we stayed with him during that howler," Poppy explained as Kiv nodded, "Though I will say that this is the first time I've heard him call them his sisters before."

"That is how ice trolls show affection," Kiv snorted as Branch glanced at Creek in shock, "We adopt what we like and protect them like family."

"Ice troll," Creek cheered, booping Branch's nose as the troll swatted playfully at him, "It all make sense to me."

"Sure it does, adopted, little honor guard brother to our king and queen," Kiv laughed out as Creek blushed, "Feed me. Travel rations stink. Want… _cake_!"

Creek laughed loud and followed as Branch led Kiv to their home as Poppy tagged along. Turned out that Thorn and Kiv both would be staying in the bunker during their visit. Creek was a bit surprised to hear Kiv leaving early in the morning and quietly followed his fellow guard as Branch and Thorn slept on. Kiv seemed like he was on a mission.

"Uh-oh," Creek thought when he saw who the mission was.

"Hello," Kiv greeted as Cedar gasped at seeing the larger troll outside his pod waiting for him when the troll made to step out of his home, "Cedar, right?"

"Kiv, stop," Creek ordered, hurrying over as Cedar eyed the two of them distrustfully, "Let it be."

"Let _what_ be?" Cedar demanded, glancing between Creek and Kiv, "You brought an ice troll here to threaten me, Creek?"

"Nope. I came with Master Thorn to assist him with the first trading run," Kiv answered, reaching to pull Creek behind him gently as he leaned into Cedar's space, "You have every right to whatever opinion of me or even of Creek here. We are just common citizens in our tribe despite being honor guard, but you tell your friends and that Sam to never, ever touch Prince Branch in any way shape or form. Understood?"

"A-alright," Cedar stuttered, looking stunned.

"I'm not here to threaten," Kiv assured as Creek relaxed a little, "But I will say this, ice trolls do not allow our people to be bullied, Cedar. You have a right to your opinions, but not to lay a finger on one of my tribemates. I am the new captain of the honor guard. You attacked one of my lads who is here to protect our prince. I have the right to file a formal complaint with your queen."

"So?" Cedar spat.

"So that means if I file that complaint you are to be brought to the ice lands to be judged by King Frost," Kiv grinned out as Cedar paled, remembering the large, large king, "Our queen is much more lenient than our king, but it is King Frost that makes all trial judgements. Hate to be in your shoes if that comes to be since you've been basically attacking my monarchy's family, but I don't think I'll need to file that complaint because I don't think you and I have a problem anymore, right? I will never have to hear about you touching Creek or our prince because you are a smart troll. _Great_ to get to know you. Come on, Creek."

Creek closed his eyes to hide his eyes rolling as Kiv marched away before looking to Cedar.

"Overprotective," Creek whispered as Cedar cocked his head at him, "Sorry. Don't worry about any of this…well, except for the telling your friends not to touch my prince. I'll break hands next time, but other than that sorry about Kiv. See you later."

"Creek."

"Coming," Creek called to his captain, hurrying away as Cedar watched him go, "Bye, Cedar."

"You shouldn't have apologized for me," Kiv fussed, as Creek caught up, "He needed to be put in his place."

"Not with threats," Creek denied, "This tribe do not understand the ice troll ways. They are soft and threats only make them unsure and make rash decisions."

"Like you and the Bergens?" Kiv asked as Creek nodded sadly, "Look at how much stronger you've gotten since making that mistake, Creek. This tribe cannot float through life forever. Our prince told me last night of the group that doesn't want to pull their weight and how they are trying to wiggle out of their duties. Prince Branch and Queen Poppy are on the right track to fix the problem, but I cannot stand back and allow a threat to my prince or his guard to be left unpunished. The punishment is the fear of what will happen developing in Cedar's mind. Ice trolls are not to be messed with."

"Kiv," a voice sighed as Creek turned to see his prince walking over, "Did I just hear right? Did I hear you say you threatened one of my father's people?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"You shouldn't have apologized for me," Kiv fussed, as Creek caught up, "He needed to be put in his place."

"Not with threats," Creek denied, "This tribe do not understand the ice troll ways. They are soft and threats only make them unsure and make rash decisions."

"Like you and the Bergens?" Kiv asked as Creek nodded sadly, "Look at how much stronger you've gotten since making that mistake, Creek. This tribe cannot float through life forever. Our prince told me last night of the group that doesn't want to pull their weight and how they are trying to wiggle out of their duties. Prince Branch and Queen Poppy are on the right track to fix the problem, but I cannot stand back and allow a threat to my prince or his guard to be left unpunished. The punishment is the fear of what will happen developing in Cedar's mind. Ice trolls are not to be messed with."

"Kiv," a voice sighed as Creek turned to see his prince walking over, "Did I just hear right? Did I hear you say you threatened one of my father's people?"

"Didn't threaten, I warned with our king's authority," Kiv supplied making Branch shake his head at him, "It had to be done, Prince Branch. I doubt Cedar and his cronies try to touch you again, my prince, or make another attempt on Creek's life."

"You are exaggerating. I was just pushed," Creek chuckled, rolling his eyes as Kiv sniffed at him, "I was there, Prince Branch. Kiv was gentle for an ice troll."

"For the love of everything green," Branch huffed, stamping a foot, "Kiv, unless it is an emergency, I'd like you to leave everything to me to handle. This tribe is different and needs to be handled gently."

"As my prince wishes," Kiv agreed without hesitation, following after a happier looking Branch as the prince led the way.

"Psst."

Creek turned to see Cedar leaning around the corner.

"Are all ice trolls like that one?" Cedar asked as Creek raised an eyebrow in question, "Threatening?"

"Only when it comes to protecting their tribe," Creek assured, "My prince's family is concerned for him and there is a way for them to pick up on our emotions on this end. King Frost and Queen Crystal sent Kiv to check up on things and handle what he deems necessary to handle when it comes to our safety."

"You and your prince?" Cedar questioned as Creek nodded, "Seems unfair to me. You and Branch are getting special treatment."

"No, just my prince," Creek pointed out, "He's royalty, Cedar. He and Poppy are special among the tribes and he'll be king once he marries his lass. I'm just honor guard, but ice trolls are protective. Kiv was angered that we've had some altercations. I tried to stop him."

"I'll give you that," Cedar agreed, narrowing his eyes in thought, "So no special treatment, huh? Once your hip heals up, you and Branch are going to help in the fields then?"

"Of course," Creek nodded out, "Matters not a title when one needs to eat. My prince is excited about starting to help with his queen next week in the strawberry fields. My time to help will come a little later once Dr. Plum releases me to do harder labor."

"I still don't like you, but I get the reason why that Kiv approached me," Cedar spoke up, looking away, "Just tell Kiv not to do what he just did in front of Glade. He'll scare my son."

"I'll warn him now," Creek promised as Cedar looked to him in surprise, "Bye now."

Creek halted as Cedar grabbed his arm. A familiar blue hand was placed warningly on Cedar's arm a half second later. Creek saw Kiv glaring from over their prince's shoulder before looking curiously back on Cedar.

"Let me say this," Cedar said glancing to Branch before focusing on Creek, "I shouldn't have pushed you that night. I apologize for that. I still don't trust you, Creek, but I shouldn't have done what I did. Good day."

Creek blinked when Cedar let him go and stalked away.

"Well, that was _somewhat_ of an apology. He's odd," Branch sniffed, shaking his head at the retreating troll, "I told you I don't want you alone with Cedar, Creek. Stay closer from now on, okay?"

"Yes, my prince," Creek agreed before laughing as Kiv snatched up his arm to look at it closer, "I'm fine, Kiv."

"Did you he cause this injury?" Kiv frowned out, pointing to Creek's bandaged arm.

"No. That was just an accident," Branch smoothly lied as the ice troll looked mollified and released Creek's arm, "Breakfast and heed what I asked, Kiv. Come on before Master Thorn thinks we abandoned him if he's awake."

Branch pushed Kiv ahead and reached to squeeze Creek's shoulder for a second. The purple troll flashed an appreciative smile at his prince. Branch would keep his secrets.

"Thank you," Creek mouthed to Branch.

All three trolls stared at what they found in the prince's bunker. The whole Snack Pack with Poppy. Cooking pancakes and singing loudly with Thorn clapping along.

"Okay," Kiv snorted, "Early risers, I see."

"Mess makers too," Branch huffed, stomping into his kitchen as Creek giggled helplessly in the doorway, "Biggie! Why do I see pancakes stuck to my ceiling?"

"Your ceiling above the stove is a bit lower than my own so I misjudged," Biggie explained as Branch groaned while the larger troll neatly flipped another pancake."

"Oh, let them _be_ , Prince Branch," Thorn chuckled as the twins worked on braiding his mane, "Wanted to surprise me with breakfast and believe it or not, but I love cleaning so I'll handle any mess."

"Certainly not, Darling," Chenille cooed, "You are the guest. Sister and I usually handle the cleaning after a meal like this and we are a whiz at it so no worries. Tres magnifique, Thorn. Your hair is glorious as ever."

"Do tell, Little Sister," Thorn teased as the twins grinned around him while he was stood up to have a seat at the too small table, "Prince Branch, I think we might need to discuss getting some ice troll friendly furniture."

"Yeah, you're right," Branch agreed with a nod, "It would be better for you and my siblings when they visit. Hm. Could raise the ceiling a bit too…hm."

"And _there_ he goes," Creek grinned out as Branch began to mumble and walk into another room, "He's doing his planning thing, Master Thorn. Prince Branch loves to plan and you've given him a project. Don't be surprised to have a full bunker built with ice troll sized furniture by the time you make another trip here."

"Prince Branch doesn't have to go to the trouble," Thorn frowned out, looking to Poppy in question when she snorted.

"My Branch loves projects," Poppy chuckled, "And we need a better place for our ice troll guests anyway. Creek, would you go get the big silly so we can eat?"

Creek trotted to his prince's study and smiled at seeing the blue troll scribbling ideas down at his desk.

"My prince, it's time to eat," Creek tried as Branch ignored him, "Okay. I'm eating your share of blueberry pancakes, Mate."

"Blueberry?" Branch gasped, zooming past his guard as Creek laughed, "Not on your _life_ , Creek!"

"Want to bet?" Creek teased as he raced after his prince as best he could with his hip.

Kiv ended up catching the two since both nearly slid into the table in the race to get there first.

"You are both crazy," Kiv snorted, laughing softly as Creek reached to straighten their prince's circlet, "I feel sorry for you, Queen Poppy."

"Huh?" Poppy garbled with a mouthful of pancakes as Thorn doubled over with laughter, "Wht-ver or?"

"Just go with the flow, Kiv," Branch snickered out as he tossed his lass a napkin and sat at his own plate, "Biggie, makes some good pancakes, but I want every single one on my ceiling taken down."

The day went off without a hitch as Branch and Thorn worked together well. Turned out that Thorn was certainly a born trader and easily made fair trades with Prince Branch. Trolls were eager to trade for a lot of exotic art and unique foods from the ice lands. Kiv watched over things and helped Creek work on his stretching.

"Ha!" Kiv grinned out when he went to swat at the guard and Creek caught his hand, "Good. You've been keeping up the skills you've learned so far."

"As much as I could with this," Creek hummed as Kiv pushed him further down in the side stretch he was attempting, "My hip feels better and better each day so I think I'll be able to work with my practice spear soon."

"Good," Kiv nodded out as his larger hands massaged Creek's hip to help him loosen up, "You are certainly a lot more limber than the rest of our tribe. Is that from the yoga you speak about?"

"Sure is," Creek agreed, sitting up as he unfolded from his stretch, "I can usually put my feet behind my head."

"Oh, ow," Kiv groaned, looking horrified, "Why?"

"Just another pose that helps one reach serenity when done correctly," Creek shrugged out as Kiv shuddered, "Yoga is not just exercise, but a way to breathe and get in touch with your center. A way to relax and meditate."

"A way to break off your limbs," Kiv crabbed, " _Not_ into that. Up we go and let's see your hand eye coordination."

Creek felt freed as he worked with Kiv. The ice troll sent basically small snow balls his way from a distance and Creek's job was to catch as many as he could.

"Good," Kiv praised, speeding up as Creek continued eyeing the projectiles and working to catch each one, "That's the way, Creek."

Branch watched from the sideline. He could tell that Creek was enjoying this, but he worried for his healing guard.

"It's just snow, my prince," Thorn assured as Branch looked over at the troll, "Kiv isn't doing the usual hard ice that most guards train with."

"This is for what exactly?" Branch asked, returning his gaze to Creek.

"Helps with hand eye coordination and quick thinking," Thorn explained, "Creek's got good hands and moves decently. Kiv's got him standing still cause of that hip of his. Kid ain't bad at this for a little fellow."

"Big doesn't _always_ mean better," Branch teased as Thorn winked at him before the prince raised his voice to be heard, "Kiv, Creek and I have an appointment with Dr. Plum. Creek needs to clean up so we can go soon."

"Aye, my prince," Kiv called before snorting as Creek nailed him in the cheek with a caught snow ball, "Why you little _punk_!"

Branch beamed as Kiv tore after Creek and his guard used his hair to flip up on a tree limb. He allowed the play fighting for a bit before insisting that the two stop.

"Having fun?" Branch laughed out as Creek smiled at him when they were finally on the way to the guard's first counseling session.

"Yes. It is nice to be around Kiv and Thorn," Creek breathed, "Kind of like I can just be me. That is the 'acting more naturally' that you want out of me, my prince. It is easier with your mother's people because they are not judging me based on past actions, but as they see me now."

"I understand that," Branch admitted, "Many judged me for how I had been prior to getting my colors back. It was a bit of an uphill battle to breakout of the mold I had made for myself in others' eyes. It will get better with time."

Creek nodded and felt a bit on edge at the start of meeting with the doctor. Branch remained silent and allowed Dr. Plum to take the lead.

"Okay. We've established that you learned techniques when you were small to hide when you felt unsure," Dr. Plum stated half way through the meeting, "How did that make you feel, Creek?"

"Um…at first empowered that I could 'control' my thoughts," Creek sighed, looking down, "Later, it felt harder as things continued to build up within me. Made me want to reach out and ask for help, but…but I was afraid that my image would be ruined so I kept quiet. Kept repressing things and covering fears with false bravado."

"Must have been hard to feel torn like that," Dr. Plum pointed out as Creek nodded, "Maybe you felt a bit angered?"

"Anger?" Creek repeated, tilting his head in thought as something broke within him, "I…I felt trapped. Trapped to always be something I wasn't all the time. I was angry and hurt inside. Hurt that I thought I had to live up to others' standards so I…oh, geez."

"So you what?" the doctor pushed.

"So I tormented someone else to try and make them feel as bad as I did inside," Creek gasped before bowing low to Branch, "I am so sorry, my prince. I was a real jerk to you for a long time and didn't even realize that I was doing it to make myself feel better."

"I was no angel either," Branch reminded, reaching to soothe his friend, "I picked back at you as much as you picked at me."

"True, but you were defending yourself, Mate," Creek grumped, "I was attacking you for no reason."

"No, you choose me since you knew that I could handle myself against you," Branch pointed out, "We discussed that in the ice lands. You could have turned on someone like Biggie, Creek. Biggie would have been so hurt to be bullied, but you choose someone strong. You wanted to release your anger and you picked a target that could spit back at you. In a way, you were protecting the rest of the tribe from your pent of emotions."

"That is true," Dr. Plum agreed as Creek blinked at them, "You know, Cybil was worried for you, Creek. I think she was beginning to see that your yogi training had taught you methods to hide yourself. That she hadn't helped you come to terms with both the good and the bad that reside in all of us."

"I never wanted to disappoint her," Creek groaned, hanging his head, "She took me in when I lost my family. She was basically another mother to me. Nothing is her fault."

"Stop trying to blame yourself for everything," Dr. Plum ordered as Creek's head snapped up to look at her in surprise, "Look, Cybil was your teacher and she knew she was so excited to have you as a student, that she had overlooked some of the arrogance you were developing. Cybil told me herself that she had begun to tease out that you had been repressing some of who you were and she needed to work with you more."

"But then she got sick," Creek stated as Dr. Plum nodded, "But it was me that discarded bits of myself to focus on what I thought I needed to be. That was _my_ fault and not my teacher's."

"Cybil should have known what was occurring with you from your aura," Branch began as pieces began falling into place for him, "You were young and had developed defense mechanisms. Why didn't your teacher see that?"

"Because Cybil's inner eye couldn't see auras," Dr. Plum explained as Branch and Creek gaped at her.

To be continued…

Hi!

Sorry it's been awhile. Got a promotion and have been in training! It's going to be a challenge, but lots of fun.

I will start updating regularly from here on. Hope you like the build to a LOT more action to come.

TTFN!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Stop trying to blame yourself for everything," Dr. Plum ordered as Creek's head snapped up to look at her in surprise, "Look, Cybil was your teacher and she knew she was so excited to have you as a student, that she had overlooked some of the arrogance you were developing. Cybil told me herself that she had begun to tease out that you had been repressing some of who you were and she needed to work with you more."

"But then she got sick," Creek stated as Dr. Plum nodded, "But it was me that discarded bits of myself to focus on what I thought I needed to be. That was my fault and not my teacher's."

"Cybil should have known what was occurring with you from your aura," Branch began as pieces began falling into place for him, "You were young and had developed defense mechanisms. Why didn't your teacher see that?"

"Because Cybil's inner eye couldn't see auras," Dr. Plum explained as Branch and Creek gaped at her, "She had innate skill in empathy, but not an inner eye as strong as Creek's. That is why she was so excited to have met Creek when he was a babe. Creek told her that her colors were pretty and calm at just two. She realized Creek's potential, but had no way to know that her training was getting skewed with time."

"Skewed?" Creek breathed, closing his eyes as shame welled up.

"The actual term is called 'compartmentalizing,'" Dr. Plum continued, "You divided your thoughts and basically sealed away the ones that were causing you distress at the time, Creek. If the thoughts were repressed, then you didn't feel less. All of this was basically happening unconsciously. You never truly meant any harm, but developed means to deal with pain differently than most."

"But my ways led to a lot of bad things happening," Creek groaned, looking down.

"No, your ways lead to bad things _nearly_ happening, but it all worked out in the end," Branch denied as Creek sighed softly, "The good thing that happened is what you were doing to yourself came to light finally so people who care for you can help you relearn yourself."

"Which I appreciate, but still feel awful that I allowed myself to come to this," Creek breathed as Branch and Dr. Plum exchanged troubled looks before the prince reached to tap Creek's fisted hands, "Drat it!"

"I read the book you asked me to," Branch began as Creek glanced to him as he relaxed his hands, "The one on meditating so you can start teaching me ways to handle my emotions. The book talked about emotional breakthroughs. Epiphanies. You admitted to having one when you knew you didn't want to be eaten. You also had one when you realized in my mother's lands that you've been repeating hurtful patterns. You now know that you didn't allow your whole self to show through after a lot of recent self-growth. You might have skewed your training once, but you aren't anymore. You're growing and rebuilding."

"And that takes time," Creek sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest as he looked up mournfully at the doctor, "Was…was Cybil disappointed in me, Dr. Plum?"

"No, she was disappointed in herself for not realizing her mistakes sooner," the doctor assured as Creek pulled a face, "Now, now. No teachers are perfect and Cybil realized that she'd not been there for you as much as she thought she'd been. Cybil wanted to set things right. She was a big advocate for having the queen find you and bring you home. She'd be your counselor now, if she'd lived. She loved you like a son and forgave your mistakes."

Creek's face crumpled as emotions tore at him. That had been one of his fears. That he'd disappointed his teacher and surrogate parent. Dr. Plum left them alone to have some privacy once he found himself crying into his prince's shoulder.

"Just let it all out," Branch soothed, rocking his guard/brother gently, "It's okay."

"She died before I could apologize to her," Creek whimpered, "I was so scared that she hated me at the end, my prince. I've feared to ask that question for so long."

"No one hates you. Not even that vile Cedar," Branch assured as Creek shuddered and pulled back to wipe at his face, "Looks like you've had another epiphany."

"Yeah. I hadn't wanted to think too hard about Cybil," Creek sniffled as Branch handed him a tissue, "It hurt to think of her passing and being angry at me. I feel very relieved that she wanted me home. That she…she loved me despite my bad behavior."

"Poppy had to remind me of the same within my own life," Branch admitted as Creek glanced to him in surprise, "I had fears that my grandmother hated me in the end when Chef stole her away. Pop, twisted my ear so hard that I thought it would fall off. Told me off good. Said that Gram adored me and had made her sacrifice out of love and not to taint her last actions with guilty notions. Your past mistakes came from a long line of others' mistakes.

"Huh?" Creek grunted, wiping at his eyes.

"You were not supported as much as you should have been as a boy, Creek," Branch huffed, feeling angered for his guard, "You were reliable so you were relied on. Relied on so much that you felt you couldn't ask for help or admit your real feelings. Then Cybil trained you and you used your knowledge to suppress negative thoughts and feelings. It is not a wonder you discarded bits of yourself since you thought your vulnerability was something bad."

"I think you are right," Creek nodded out with a sigh, "You need your tea, my prince. You are upset for me."

"Let's go to our favorite cafe," Branch insisted, tugging Creek up, "We'll have some tea and get a cupcake, okay? You did good today, but Dr. Plum and I agreed that this first session needs to end. You ready?"

Creek nodded and allowed himself to be led to the same café that he'd taken Branch to after his siblings had left. It had become a habit for the two to come here once a week to relax. Preparing his prince's tea made him feel somewhat useful. Counseling was hard. He knew it was going to be, but it was hard to reopen old wounds. Harder than he ever thought imaginable. It hurt to realize how wrong he'd been for so long.

"What is this?"

Creek blinked up from his own cup of tea as Kiv plopped down beside Prince Branch while the blue troll sipped at his cup.

"You are pale," Kiv accused, reaching to turn Creek's head to look him over, "Are you alright? Did we overdo our workout?"

"No, I had a hard meeting with my doctor," Creek admitted as his captain narrowed his eyes, "I guess I need to be fully honest with you, Captain. I'm dealing with some repressed emotions that causes me to claw my palms sometimes when I clench my fists too tight. It isn't on purpose and I'm embarrassed by this."

"Yes, I understand that. Our king informed me of this habit of yours," Kiv agreed as Creek blushed, "No, don't be embarrassed. I have seen other warriors have similar reactions under stress. This doctor you see is helping you with the emotions?"

"She is," Branch voiced as Kiv glanced to the prince, "As am I, but today was hard for Creek and he needs to calm down a bit and relax. Let's not over talk things. Creek is getting the help he needs and will heal so the emotions don't pull at him anymore. It will just take him time to heal and he can have all the time he needs. Cupcake, Kiv?"

"Yes, that dark brown kind. I think you called it chocolate," Kiv eagerly agreed as Branch flagged down a waiter, "What is your favorite, Creek?"

"Carrot," Creek answered, beginning to feel better that his captain and prince weren't making a fuss over him, "One of those and I'd also like a chocolate one too."

Branch kept the conversation light as the three trolls ate. Creek relaxed more and more as he began to feel like himself again.

"Ah, good to see. You're color is getting better," Branch pointed out as Creek looked up at him, "Feel better?"

"I do," Creek breathed, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his neck, "Feels almost like waking up from a dream. Or like getting a bit of weight off my chest."

"I can relate," Kiv admitted, "I felt so guilty after I helped you try to get our prince home to his soulmate, Creek, even if I knew we were doing the right thing. It felt very relieving to admit everything to King Frost back then."

"Relieving?" Creek hummed as he tasted the word, "Yeah. I do feel some relief to open up and admit to some of my feelings. This is going to be hard, my prince, but I'm glad you asked this of me. I…I'm very appreciative that you are also going with me. I don't think I could do this alone. Thank you, Mate."

"What's a prince for, if I'm not there for my people?" Branch teased as Creek and Kiv beamed at him, "Kiv, I don't want anyone, but my siblings to know of Creek's treatment. This is private."

"As my prince asks and I wouldn't have spread the word anyway," Kiv assured, flagging the waiter down again, "Uh…three more of those chocolate cupcake things. Delicious!"

Kiv's and Thorn's visit was pleasant. It had been hilarious to see the larger, ice trolls trying some yoga moves with the trollings at Creek's next lesson with the children. Ray had especially taken a shine to Kiv and even Cedar stayed calm as Glade happily joined in. All in all, things seemed to be looking up and soon enough Creek and Branch had to bid their friends goodbye on the same day that Branch was going to begin in the chore rotation with Poppy. Creek could sense his prince since the fields were close and had been instructed to stay home and rest.

"What in the hair of our former King Peppy _happened_ to you two?" Creek gasped when Poppy and Branch trudged in later, covered in mud from top to bottom, "My prince?"

"Cooper and his games," Branch hissed, stomping into the bathroom, "Creek, can Pop use your chambers to clean up and change?"

"Of course, Mate," Creek agreed, leading the way, "Let me get you some towels, Poppy."

"Sure," Poppy giggled out, laying her bag on Creek's bed, "I forgot to tell my lad that this happens quite often and to bring a change of clothes like I did."

"Um, Poppy, my prince hates silliness when he's working," Creek advised, handing the muddy queen the towels, "He's more serious than most of the tribe. It's the bit of ice troll in him."

"Noted," Poppy chuckled, "I'll talk with the others to calm them next time my lad works. He did well. Didn't seem to have too much trouble keeping up so his stamina has improved."

"Good to know," Creek called before closing the door to his room so Poppy could have some privacy right as Branch stepped out in a robe, "That was fast, my prince."

"Mud is disgusting and I couldn't get it off of me fast enough," Branch spat, shaking his head, "Hip?"

"No pain at all," Creek murmured, setting a teapot on the heating stone, "You are not flaring, but would you like some chamomile tea? You look a little stressed out, Prince Branch."

"A bit and tea would be lovely," Branch hummed, walking into his room to dress, "I never realized just how different I am from this tribe. Thought it had more to do with going grey, but I am more serious than the others. Don't get me wrong, I love some fun too, but there is a time and place for that."

"Your ice troll is showing, Mate," Creek joked as Branch came from his room dressed and looking refreshed.

"Ha ha," Branch deadpanned with a teasing wink, "Probably. Everything was great. Work went well and then all of sudden Cooper is throwing mud balls like a two year old and then it became a free for all. Mud got splattered all over the strawberries and then we had more work to clean it all up."

"That's a waste of good energy," Creek pointed out, bringing his prince his tea and taking a seat with his own cup after checking to make sure that Branch had his necklace on, "That's like double the work. Wonder if that is what makes Cedar and his friends so irritable about helping?"

"Of _course_!" Branch gasped, slamming his cup on the coffee table as Creek jumped, "I bet your right! I can't be the only troll that doesn't like double the work for no good reason. Wait here and tell Pop I'll be right back. I won't be far."

Creek watched his prince leave and shrugged. Branch was like that when he got ideas. The troll's ice was calm so alright. A clean Poppy came out a moment later and nodded at Creek's information before plopping down to drink Branch's abandoned tea.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Poppy asked right as Branch emerged, dragging Cedar into the room, "Oh, _my_."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Your ice troll is showing, Mate," Creek joked as Branch came from his room dressed and looking refreshed.

"Ha ha," Branch deadpanned with a teasing wink, "Probably. Everything was great. Work went well and then all of sudden Cooper is throwing mud balls like a two year old and then it became a free for all. Mud got splattered all over the strawberries and then we had more work to clean it all up."

"That's a waste of good energy," Creek pointed out, bringing his prince his tea and taking a seat with his own cup after checking to make sure that Branch had his necklace on, "That's like double the work. Wonder if that is what makes Cedar and his friends so irritable about helping?"

"Of _course_!" Branch gasped, slamming his cup on the coffee table as Creek jumped, "I bet your right! I can't be the only troll that doesn't like double the work for no good reason. Wait here and tell Pop I'll be right back. I won't be far."

Creek watched his prince leave and shrugged. Branch was like that when he got ideas. The troll's ice was calm so alright. A clean Poppy came out a moment later and nodded at Creek's information before plopping down to drink Branch's abandoned tea.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Poppy asked right as Branch emerged, dragging Cedar into the room, "Oh, _my_."

"Would you let me go this _minute_ ," Cedar snapped, trying to jerk his arm away from an oblivious Branch, "Queen Poppy, what _is_ this?"

"I have no idea," Poppy breathed, blinking her eyes in astonishment, "Branch?"

"My prince?" Creek choked as Cedar stumbled while Branch eagerly pulled him along, "What is going on?"

"I think I _know_ what is going on," Branch declared as the other trolls blinked at him as he hurried over.

"Oh…well, that's great," Creek continued, still feeling out of the loop, "Um…good to know and everything, but, Prince Branch, you are making Cedar fall over his own feet with how hard you are pulling on him."

"Oh, sorry," Branch chirped, releasing the troll and pointing to a chair, "Please have a seat, Cedar. We need to talk."

"I _haven't_ done _anything_ ," Cedar growled, crossing his arms angrily.

"Of course not. I just need to talk with you," Branch continued as Cedar blinked and reluctantly sat down.

"Talk about what?" Cedar asked, squinting one eye at Branch as sat eagerly beside his lass.

"Let's talk about the chore rotation," Branch began as Cedar sat up a bit straighter, "Are you angry about helping in general or angry because the chores get drawn out twice as long when the other trolls start playing around in your working team?"

"Yes! _Finally_!" Cedar exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in what looked like pleased relief, "I am sick of having to do my work _twice_ because what I previously did gets ruined with all the mucking about."

"Ha! You _figured_ it out, Creek," Branch cheered, turning to Poppy with a clap of his hands, "Pop, this tribe plays and has fun. That is great, but there are times that fun needs to wait until after chores are done. Cedar and his friends are not shirking their duties, but are angry and frustrated just like I felt earlier."

"I see," Poppy stated, looking deep in thought, "But my group has always enjoyed playing and doesn't mind the cleaning up. I know a lot of other groups don't mind re-cleaning what was messed up due to play too."

"But Cedar and my prince do," Creek spoke up as the other two lads nodded, "And it sounds like Cedar's friends feel the same way."

"All of my friends have felt so frustrated and trapped for a while now," Cedar commented as Poppy looked thoughtfully at him, "Working is one thing, but having to do it all over again is…is…stupid and a waste of time."

"Perhaps it would be better to have a rotation of like-minded trolls," Creek suggested as Branch nodded eagerly at Poppy, "Some groups that want to work hard and finish quickly and other groups that like to play while working."

"That's what I thought too. That way no one gets rubbed in the wrong way and no one feels put upon," Branch added, "Each work team can work in a way that makes sense for who each troll is."

"I can agree with that wholeheartedly," Cedar nodded out, eyeing Creek and Branch speculatively, "I don't think I've been able to quite put my finger on what's been bothering me about the rotations since we settled back in the Troll Tree, but that is it in a nutshell. I want to do my chores and have the rest of my time to spend with my son. Glade's growing up and I don't want to miss it."

"Which is _perfectly_ reasonable," Branch agreed as Cedar smiled slightly, "Pop, we should get the whole tribe to choose what type of worker they want to be. Laid back or more serious and then we can make better rotation groups. Each troll can have a say in their working type so no one feels frustrated with coworkers. Completely fair."

"Agreed! I'll start getting everything ready now to present to the tribe," Poppy beamed out, standing quickly, "This is great! I'm so excited!"

The queen took off as Cedar regarded the other two trolls with a strange look on his face

"Thanks," Cedar finally offered, surprising Creek and Branch, "People were trying to label me as lazy. I'm not lazy and neither are my friends. Or at least, we grew out of being lazy from our teens. We just didn't want to do more work than what should be needed. I hate mud."

"So do I," Branch snorted, before gesturing to his guard, "You are welcome, but it was Creek who figured it out, Cedar."

"Not so much," Creek blushed out as his prince snickered at him, "I just made a random statement based on the frustration I felt in my prince's aura. I'm just glad that there will be a solution to the problem. I'd rather be a more serious worker too, once I'm allowed to work that is."

"You aren't limping anymore," Cedar pointed out, "Why can't you start working now?"

"Dr. Plum doesn't want Creek to push himself yet," Branch insisted, looking sternly to Cedar with a no nonsense look on his face, "His tendons and muscles are finally settling down and he's getting his movement back, but Creek still tires easily. I refuse to allow him to push himself into causing more damage that might end up causing permanent damage."

"I can help with baskets, my prince," Creek pointed out as Branch looked to him, "Basket weaving wouldn't strain my hip and that way I can start a bit of a rotation. My mother was a basket weaver so I know the craft well."

"That would be helpful. We always have need for baskets when we are transporting goods to the storage bunkers," Cedar mentioned as Branch nodded.

"I'll talk to Dr. Plum to make sure she agrees first," Branch decided as Creek smiled, "As long as she agrees, I'd be fine with you helping with baskets, Creek. I just don't want you overdoing things. Another injury could land you permanently in a wheelchair and I won't allow that."

"Hey, Branch! A lot of trolls are real excited about this. Come see," Pop called as the prince stood to walk to his front door.

"So all ice trolls are pretty protective, huh?" Cedar asked as Creek nodded, "Your prince is really smart. I guess it won't be so bad to call that one king one day, I guess."

"He'll be a great king. Just like King Frost," Creek gushed, looking proudly towards his friend and brother, "He'll protect this tribe as strongly as he looks after his soulmate, me, and everyone else. My prince is a good troll, Cedar. You should be proud to call him your king one day."

"We'll see," Cedar snorted, offering Creek a half smile, "You are weird. I still don't like you, but you aren't too bad…at times. Weirdo. Real weird. Hmph!"

Cedar stuck his nose up in the air as he stood to sidle away. Creek hid a grin as Cedar walked out Branch's door while the prince eyed his guard.

"Did he just call you a weirdo?" Branch huffed as Creek laughed with a nod, "The _jerk_!"

"He's getting a little better, actually," Creek denied, "I think he's thawing a bit. You grabbing him to be a part of all of this was a great idea, my prince. Made him realize that you were on all trolls' side, warm climate or ice troll. Good thinking on your part, Mate."

"Good to know, but I still don't want you left alone with that one," Branch crabbed, glaring out the door before closing his door to come back and sit down, "I don't trust that creep. Man, Pop drank my tea."

"Mine got cold so I'll make some more, my prince," Creek offered, standing with the cups, "I'm your guard and not your maid so don't get used to this, Mate."

"Brat," Branch teased, kicking at Creek and missing by miles as his guard chuckled, "Of course not, Creek. You are my guard, but more importantly my friend and adopted brother. I'd not treat you as a servant. Plus, I hate the idea of servants. I'm glad my father's tribe doesn't believe in stuff like that."

"Agreed," Creek sniffed, reaching for the refilled teapot to set on the heating stone before sitting on the floor suddenly with a gasp as his prince came running, " _Oof!_ "

"What happened?" Branch demanded, dropping to his knees to reach for Creek, "Are you hurt? Your hip?"

"Just lost strength for a moment and took me by surprise so I went with gravity and sat. I'm not hurt," Creek explained, "Dr. Plum assured me that this is normal and will stop soon, but this is also why she doesn't want me overdoing things with hard labor yet. The feeling is coming back as we speak. I'm fine."

"I'll finish up the tea," Branch decided, helping Creek stand and walk back to his seat, "I want you taking it easy for the rest of today."

"I've _been_ taking it easy," Creek fussed.

"And the laundry I see hanging outside did itself, right?" Branch grumped with a hand on his hip as Creek blushed, "Thought so. You are trying to make up for not being assigned a rotation yet. I get that, Creek, but you can't help if you hurt yourself again. Just let me take care of you for right now. You and I will divide the house chores once Dr. Plum gives you the all clear, okay?"

"Okay," Creek sighed as Branch bustled around the kitchen to prepare their tea.

Creek sighed again in frustration. He wanted to help. Prove that he was a good member of his new tribe and a good guard. He didn't want to fail in proving to his old tribe that he was changed. Time ticked as he growled inwardly at himself.

"Now, don't be all depressed," the prince ordered as Creek glanced up at him to see him stirring the mugs, "If I can't be all fussy about my ice being a brat at times, then you can't grumble about taking it a bit easy."

"I'm not grumbling, but I do wish I could heal a bit faster," Creek admitted before perking up as he was handed a cup, "Cocoa! I thought you were making tea. I _love_ cocoa."

"I know you do and I also know it makes you sleepy," Branch admitted with a grin as he sat with his own mug, "Naptime after this. I'm pretty tired too so I'm going to have a nap as well. Mud fights stink."

"I have a cunning prince," Creek chuckled, sipping happily at his chocolatey delight, "Creep to trick me into a nap. Not that I'm complaining or anything. This is good."

Branch snickered and chatted with his friend before helping him to his room later. Creek's hip was better now, but the prince wasn't taking any chances that his guard would fall. Creek dropped offto sleep quickly, but his good mood dissipated at seeing his own reflection once he knew he was dreaming once more.

"Oh, go _away_ ," Creek sniped at Hatred as his duplicate glared at him, "I'm not listening to you anymore. You and I are through arguing."

"Just because that daffy doctor and your idiot prince is working with you doesn't mean that what I'm saying isn't factual, Traitor," Hatred laughed out as Creek sighed, "Getting in real good with the tribe, right? Figuring out all the key players and who to suck up to. Just like always."

"You have no idea what you are saying," Creek denied, glaring at his own emotions, "There is only one key player that matters to me and that is my prince. My duties are to serve Prince Branch and keep him safe."

"You'll set him up and lead to his death," Hatred hissed as Creek gasped in anger, "End things before you end him."

"What?" Creek blinked out, "That's beetle poop! My prince needs _me_ to live. My end is _his_ end. This is stupid. You are not making any sense. Go away."

"You are vile and don't deserve to be among others," Hated snapped.

"Go away!" Creek yelled, walking forward, "Leave me alone!"

"Ruin-er! Destroyer!" Hatred snarled, skipping backwards as Creek chased him.

"Go away!" Creek shouted, feeling anger build even more at Hatred's laughter as he raced after his twin, "Get out of my mind! I _don't_ need you! Go away!

" _Creek!_ "

The guard grunted as he stepped off…a tree limb? What?

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"You are vile and don't deserve to be among others," Hated snapped.

"Go away!" Creek yelled, walking forward, "Leave me alone!"

"Ruin-er! Destroyer!" Hatred snarled, skipping backwards as Creek chased him.

"Go away!" Creek shouted, feeling anger build even more at Hatred's laughter as he raced after his twin, "Get out of my mind! I _don't_ need you! Go away!

" _Creek!_ "

The guard grunted as hair wrapped around his waist right as he stepped off…a tree limb? What?

"No!" Creek cried as he felt himself go airborne before gasping as he came to a sudden halt right as the hair around his waist kept him from plummeting to his death.

"Hold on!" Creek heard a familiar voice yell as he glanced up to see even more familiar, blue hair slowly pulling him from his sudden plunge.

" _Oof!_ " Creek felt himself grunt for the second time today as his prince dragged him back onto solid ground, "My…my prince? What happened?"

"Sleepwalking," Branch bit out as his hair unwrapped from Creek's waist as he dropped to his knees to reach a hand out to Creek, "I heard the door slam open and I took chase when I saw you dashing away with…with eyes that I could tell were not aware of your surroundings."

"But…but I've never slept walked before," Creek stuttered out as Branch placed his trembling hand on the guard's shoulder, "I don't understand what is going on."

"I don't either," Branch groaned, looking pale and upset, "You were yelling for someone to leave you alone and go away as you ran up the tree and then you nearly…Creek, you stepped off at a point that you'd have broken your neck! Hatred?"

"Hatred," Creek spat with a loud sigh before eyeing his prince worriedly, "Flare! You're flaring! Come _on_!"

Creek snatched at one of Branch's hands to get him up and moving. Fear gripped the guard at what he was sensing. Branch's upset was causing his ice to get livid. Creek dragged his prince to one of his emergency areas to make Branch's special tea. Thank goodness for heating stones.

"Drink this," Creek pushed as his prince took the cup with shaking hands, "I'm so sorry, my prince."

"Don't be," Branch soothed, gulping the tea down as Creek began to prepare another cup, just in case, "This isn't your fault. It just happened and it was good that I wasn't so deeply asleep that I heard you leave."

"I am glad for that and very thankful that you saved my life," Creek pushed, watching his prince's ice warily, "I just…something just feels…I don't know."

"The conflict in your mind must be causing the sleepwalking, is all I can figure," Branch huffed, emptying the last of his tea, "We've got to figure out how to get rid of Hatred."

"Agreed, but I think I just figured out something interesting," Creek admitted as his prince glanced to him in question, "It _can't_ be me wanting to die. There is no _you_ without _me_. I know that and would never endanger your life by putting mine in danger like this. You mean too much to me, Prince Branch, so Hatred can't be _just_ my self-hatred. There is more going on here and I need to figure out what."

Branch sat back in surprise at Creek's words as some puzzle pieces began falling into place within his mind. Creek feared death. Even negative emotions from a troll would follow the main personality's natural fears.

"His eyes aren't yours," Branch spoke up as Creek urged the other cup on him, "I'm talking of the times that I've seen Hatred talk through you. Even angered, your eyes don't go as hard as Hatred's did. What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out," Creek soothed, "I'll allow nothing…not even _myself_ to harm you. I promise, Brother."

Branch sighed before placing his forehead to Creek's for a moment. This had scared him. Badly. He'd nearly just lost his adopted brother…and something or someone was to blame. Anger flickered before the prince got himself back under control.

"We'll figure this out together," Branch stated, pulling away as Creek nodded, "And I'm going to call for the twins. We need help. They know of magic better than this tribe does. Something isn't right here. Yes, you have been repressing emotions, but you are doing so well with your counseling. This is something else and it's going to end."

"Just drink the tea for right now," Creek denied, pushing Branch's hand to remind him of the cup in his hand, "Your emotions are calming, but your ice is still too active for my taste."

"Good thing I like this stuff," Branch huffed, sipping at the cooling tea quickly, "Beetle dung ice always causing issues. Almost done. Let's go."

Creek didn't argue and followed his prince home once the blue troll had emptied his second cup of tea. The guard wasn't surprised to feel Branch grab one of his wrists tightly.

"Just to make sure this…Hatred doesn't try to take off with you again," Branch admitted as Creek raised a brow at him, "I won't be caught unaware a second time. I refuse to allow anyone I see as family to be taken from me again. Not like what happened to my grandmother. I refuse."

Creek nodded his understand as he sat. He knew what his prince was about to do and it might take some time on the other end for someone to notice Branch's summons. Branch placed his hand immediately to the communication box and waited for someone to see the flashing on the other end.

"Notice," Branch thought, waiting impatiently, "Please, Brother and Sister. I need you. I need help."

Branch stiffened when he felt the contact made on the other side.

"Surprise. Concern," was sent immediately by none other than Frost.

"Fear. Concern," Branch sent, flashing a picture of Creek as his thoughts and fears made his message muddled and frantic, "Need. Urgency. Want. Terror."

Branch reeled at the jumbled emotions that hit him hard until one last feeling blasted in his head before the connection was cut.

" _RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Everything meant _one_ thing. Frost and Crystal were coming without the need for questions. Thank goodness.

"Creek…"

"I know, Mate," Creek interrupted as Branch blinked at him in surprise, "Even I felt King Frost's feelings since you had a grip on me. I really am sorry for all of this, my prince."

Creek slumped a bit as he looked down. Again, he was causing his prince problems. Why was this the story of his life?

"No," Branch denied as Creek glanced back up at him, "Something is happening to you without _your_ permission. I _know_ that you'd never endanger me. I know that, Creek."

Creek smiled slightly as Branch squeezed his wrist gently to offer him some comfort.

"So we just need to wait until the twins get here," Branch continued, releasing his guard as he sighed softly, "You will stay by my side and we are staying in here. In the bunker. Here I can protect you until my siblings arrive."

"Should we let Poppy know what is happening? Or at least what we _think_ is happening…whatever that is," Creek asked as Branch shook his head.

"She won't be back for a week, remember?" Branch reminded as his guard nodded once he remembered that the queen was off visiting, "And I don't want to leave the bunker to reach her since we don't know what or who is targeting you. We'll just wait, okay?"

Creek nodded and thanked the Troll Tree that the bunker was extra stocked with food since his prince was such a planner and survivalist. Branch watched his guard carefully over the next few days and moved a bed into Creek's room to stay close. Creek didn't have another episode, but the prince slept with a rope tied around his waist and tethered to Creek just in case. He wasn't surprised to open his eyes late the third night at a gentle tap and see Frost gazing down at him holding the rope in one hand. Crystal was in the doorway. His sibling had traveled day and night to reach him.

"What is _this_?" Frost demanded in a harsh whisper, tugging gently on the rope around Branch's waist.

"Shh," Branch urged sitting up and untying the rope so not to wake Creek as he quickly led his siblings to the living room, "There is so much to tell you, but I am so _glad_ to see you two."

Frost caught his brother as Branch leapt at him. Crystal joined the hug in half a second as Branch shuddered a bit. It was nice to feel himself wrapped in his siblings strong arms. He was a grown troll. He was strong too. Maybe not as much warriors like his older siblings, but he could hold his own if he needed too. However, magic was more than he'd ever dealt with before and he was so glad to have family to rely on.

"We are here, Little One," Crystal assured as Branch smiled at his sister, "Be at peace. What has happened?"

"Yes. Tell us what is going on, Baby Brother," Frost pushed, setting Branch down as he and his twin sat near, "Your fear and concern were hair-raising to feel. No pun intended with that mane of yours."

Branch snorted softly before beginning his tale of everything that had been happening with Hatred and Creek's counseling.

"Then he nearly stepped right off the Troll Tree," Branch wound down as his siblings gasped, "It was terrifying and I barely got my hair around him in time. He returned to himself and then my ice flared and he did his duties to help my ice settle. It was then that Creek admitted something that he'd figured out once I was drinking the medicine he made for me."

"And that was?" Crystal asked, leaning forward.

"That it _can't_ be him that wants to harm himself," Branch continued as the twins exchanged looks, "He would never endanger himself so that he would never endanger _me_. Creek's whole world revolves around me, at the moment. He takes his duties seriously, because I need him, but more importantly, Creek needs me. I'm the stability he's needed for a long time and he's finally healing with my help. Hatred is trying to stop the healing and I need to know why and…and who or what Hatred really is."

"So you think that this Hatred is not a part of Creek as you two originally thought?" Frost questioned as Branch nodded.

"Exactly," Branch insisted, "Or at least, that is my theory. Plus, the one time that I was able to speak with Hatred through Creek…that wasn't Creek's eyes. It was like looking at a stranger's eyes. Something is wrong and he and I don't know what it is. I've been watching Creek carefully, but what if he gets by me and Hatred leads him off another high point? This Hatred even scratched up one of Creek's arms pretty badly when he was basically using Creek's body as his own before I could stop him…or it. We need help."

"Which is why we are here, Little One," Crystal soothed, "Now I get the rope. You were making sure that Creek wouldn't sleepwalk again."

"Right," Branch agreed with a firm nod, "I barely sleep because I fear that Creek will disappear on me or start harming himself under that… _thing's_ influence. I'm at my wit's end and my father's people are not knowledgeable about magic. It has to be magic that is doing this."

"It does sound like it," Frost agreed, rubbing at his chin in thought, "We can't do much until Creek wakes up and your sister and I have been traveling none stop to get here and need some rest too. You go to your room and get some sleep. I'll watch over Creek and tie him to my person. He'll not move with an ice troll dragging him down."

"Certainly not one as big as you," Crystal chuckled as Branch finally felt hope that things would settle down now that his siblings were here, "Do I get the same room, Little One?"

"Yes and I've been making it special," Branch blushed out as his twin siblings followed him to the door and peaked in to see the ice troll sized furniture with lovely bedding and decorations, "I've been working to raise the ceilings in most of the bunker so that you and any other ice troll doesn't feel so hemmed in. I decorated Frost's room too in a similar style that he has in the ice lands and made your…well, pretty. Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," Crystal gushed, bending to hug her brother close as Branch beamed, "Go get some rest. Frost and I have everything under control for now."

Branch hesitated before stilling as Crystal stood again.

"I am very proud of you to know the right time to ask for help," Crystal complimented as Frost nodded at their younger brother, "Get some sleep so we can deal with things come morning. Go on, Little One. You are exhausted and we'll allow nothing to happen to Creek."

Branch nodded and smiled up at his siblings before disappearing into his room.

"What do you think?" Frost asked as Crystal frowned darkly once they knew Branch was safely away from hearing, "Possession spell?"

"Yes," Crystal agreed, "Possession spells work by entering the mind through known fears and tempting the cursed to do things as the spell gets stronger. Whoever is doing this knew about Creek's fears and has been worming their way into the lad's mind."

"And he only ever voiced his fears for the first time in our lands after his hip injury," Frost hissed while his sister nodded once, "An ice troll?"

"Ice troll," Crystal spat

To be continued…

Hi!

I started my new position and it is challenging, but fun. Kept me from uploading, but I've got the feel for things now so here is the latest chapter. The ice twins are back!

TTFN,

Turtle Babe


	15. Chapter 15

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"I am very proud of you to know the right time to ask for help," Crystal complimented as Frost nodded at their younger brother, "Get some sleep so we can deal with things come morning. Go on, Little One. You are exhausted and we'll allow nothing to happen to Creek."

Branch nodded and smiled up at his siblings before disappearing into his room.

"What do you think?" Frost asked as Crystal frowned darkly once they knew Branch was safely away from hearing, "Possession spell?"

"Yes," Crystal agreed, "Possession spells work by entering the mind through known fears and tempting the cursed to do things as the spell gets stronger. Whoever is doing this knew about Creek's fears and has been worming their way into the lad's mind."

"And he only ever voiced his fears for the first time in our lands after his hip injury," Frost hissed while his sister nodded once, "An ice troll?"

"Ice troll," Crystal spat, "An ice troll that is going to pay for this treachery. Watch Creek carefully, Brother. The spell caster might get desperate if he or she knows we are here. Creek mustn't be harmed. Our baby Brother needs him and Creek is our adopted sibling. We're going to end this."

"Sure as heck, we are," Frost snorted, snapping his knuckles angrily before sighing as he straightened, "As soon as we know who is doing this, but for now we rest. Goodnight, Sister. See you on the morrow."

Crystal nodded as Frost strode to Creek's room. Bed was way too small for an ice troll so Frost was starting to set up a pallet on the floor when Creek sat up sleepily since the noises had pulled him from his slumber.

"Mm. My king?" Creek whispered, rubbing at an eye as Frost smiled at him.

"Go back to sleep," Frost ordered, "I'm making my bed now…or better yet, let's go to my bedroom. There is room enough in the bed Branch made for an extra ice wart like you. Come on, Sleepy-head."

"Kay," Creek agreed, tripping slightly on the rope tied to his waist before sighing as Frost simply picked him up and strode from the room, "You're warm."

"Ice trolls tend to keep our heat within to protect us from the cold," Frost advised before shaking his head when he saw his ward drifting back to sleep, "Probably wasn't even half awake there at all."

Frost smiled as Creek fell back to sleep in his arms. The large troll glanced around his fixed-up room feeling impressed once he'd settled Creek into bed. Branch had good skills and the room was perfectly sized for his larger build.

"Okay," Frost hummed to himself as he wound the rope around his waist to tether Creek to his person, "Just try to do anything, Hatred. I'm here now, Creature, and you don't wish to mess with me. Actually, mess with me so I can put a spear through your heart. Bring it."

Frost crawled into bed and grinned as Creek snuggled into his warmth unconsciously. Creek had a habit of seeking out warmth when a troll was close while the lad slept. Frost found it to be adorable. Unfortunately, so did Crystal when she had caught him dozing beside of the wart and she snapped a bunch of pictures of him and Creek back in their lands. _Sisters!_

" _Aw_ ," Frost heard the next day as he began to wake and looked to see Crystal grinning at him, "I was worried when I couldn't find you two and then I get to see this. _Too_ cute."

"Ha ha," Frost whispered, beginning to untangle himself from Creek, "Woke the lad up for a moment when I was making a pallet to sleep on. Had the idea to bring him in here so we could both sleep on a bed. He was pretty out of it so I doubt he even remembers how he got in here once he wakes back up. Branch?"

"I got his morning medicine in him and then had him crawl back into bed. He's exhausted," Crystal mentioned as she untied her brother from Creek, "Let's be our most careful. Stand back so I can do this."

Frost did as asked and watched as Crystal wove a containment spell. Creek wouldn't slip away now. His sister had always been better with magic than he was. Kind of like how he was better at shaping crystal to his will. Each twin had their strengths. Ice trolls didn't rely on magic, but they could do a lot of damage with it when needed.

"He merely needs to get out of bed and I'll know," Crystal nodded out, leading the way out of the room as Frost smiled, "I'm probably going to put a sensor spell on him too once he wakes so you and I can sense his whereabouts at all times until we break the spell Creek's under. Looking forward to finding who did this."

"Me too, so I can break the trolls' neck," Frost bit out, "Or freeze them solid so they have a slow death."

"Frost!"

"What? You didn't sense Baby Brother's feelings like I did. He's terrified for Creek," Frost sniffed irritably, "Plus, Creek belongs to you and I as much as Branch does. Ice Wart's found a place in our hearts. I am _furious_."

"Me too," Crystal admitted, handing her brother a mug of tea, "A slow death sounds great to me too, but we don't want to give Poppy's tribe the wrong image of our people, Brother. Most grew up on stories of blood thirsty ice trolls. We are only vicious when it is necessary. This tribe will turn on our Branch and the little one needs this warmer climate."

"True," Frost agreed, "I'll tread carefully. We'll catch the traitorous dung dropping, take him or her back to our lands, and then I'll break the troll's neck within the privacy of our palace. Better?"

"For you, yes," Crystal chuckled out before rising as a knock rang out, "I'm coming."

Frost looked up in surprise as Crystal led the little, pink queen inside. He hadn't expected to see Poppy quite so soon.

"Welcome back, King Frost and Queen Crystal, but could you two tell me why there is a fox nosing around my tribe's crops?" Poppy began as Frost groaned and stood.

"I'll get Foxlen," Frost informed the two lasses, "Be right back."

"Sorry, Poppy," Crystal apologized as her brother sprinted from the room, "We were a little panicked when we arrived and didn't properly house our fox. He didn't cause too much damage, did he?"

"Nope, I think he's just discovered the fields," Poppy soothed, "Why were you two panicked? Plus, why are you back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until Summer Solstice. Is something going on?"

"Yes, there is something going on which has scared our little brother enough to ask for our help," Crystal admitted as Poppy gasped, "I'll leave it to Branch to tell you, but I'm a bit surprised he hasn't yet."

"I've been away on a small stay with Bridget," Poppy explained as Crystal nodded her understanding, "I'm going to ask Branch now."

"No, he is sleeping and needs the rest," Crystal denied before stilling as she turned, "Creek is up. I'll go get him and he can tell you what is going on since the story is really his to tell. Give me a second."

"Of course," Poppy agreed easily.

Poppy took a seat as the larger queen stepped to her twin's room. She found Creek tapping on the containment shield, looking puzzled.

"My queen," Creek gushed, beaming at Crystal as she released the guard, "Couldn't seem to get out and couldn't figure out how I got in here in the first place."

"Frost and I arrived last night and your king watched over you in here so your prince could calm down and sleep," Crystal began as she helped Creek removed the rope around his waist, "You were awake for but a moment, but Frost figured you'd probably not remember the move. The shield you couldn't get through was to make sure that this Hatred didn't cause you to slip away without us knowing. Poppy is back from her visit with the kind Bergen lass. She is concerned about what is going on. Do you feel comfortable talking with her?"

"Sure, but I'm still not quite sure what is going on though, my queen," Creek sighed before noticing his pajamas, "I need to change and…Oh! Prince Branch's medicine! What time is it?"

"He's already had his medicine and is sleeping. Go get cleaned up and we'll be waiting on you in the living room," Crystal soothed as Creek relaxed, "Frost should be back in a moment so he can be here to ask some questions."

Creek nodded and waved to Poppy as he slipped into his room to change. Soon enough, Frost was seated in the living room once Creek stepped back out. Creek explained what had been happening to Poppy as the queen look horrified.

"You could have _died_ ," Poppy squeaked, holding to Creek's arm as the guard grimaced at the lass's fear he could see in her aura, "I should have been here."

"How would you have known about anything, Poppy?" Creek asked, patting the queen's back gently as Poppy sighed, "Branch and I have just now been able to figure out that something isn't right and that Hatred isn't natural. I just thought I was dealing with my own self-hatred that I'd given a face to."

"Can you tell us more about Hatred?" Frost pushed as Creek glanced to his king, "How does he feel to you?"

"He scares me, my king," Creek admitted as Frost growled angrily, "I've not told Branch that since he gets upset and his ice reacts, but Hatred truly despises me. I thought it was me being angry at myself, but then it got to the point that it became more than just clawing at my palms. I fear death and do not want to die. Prince Branch needs me and I'd never let him down. I _swear_ it!"

"We know that," Crystal assured, reaching to pull Creek beside her, "Frost and I have an idea of what might be going on, but we wish to wait until our brother is awake so we can talk about this more. We trust you completely, Creek. Do not fear that your king and I have lost faith in you. You are the victim here and Frost and I are going to end this soon."

"How can I help?" Poppy insisted, looking angry, "I am not happy that this has been happening at all. I want to know if I can assist. How about I cook breakfast while we wait for my lad to wake?"

"Allow me," Creek urged, rising quickly and gesturing behind Poppy as the twins watched his frantic signs, "You're a guest and I _love_ cooking. How about some waffles?"

"Sounds great," Frost spoke up as Poppy frowned, "Creek's been through so much that doing something he likes would make him feel better, Queen Poppy. You don't mind his need to do something that feels normal, right?"

"Of course not," Poppy said, brightening up, "How about strawberry waffles? Some are ripe now and I can go grab one."

Creek agreed easily and breathed a sigh of relief once the queen left.

"Her cooking is _awful_ ," Creek admitted as the twins gazed at him in questioning, "Even your brother can't handle his soulmate's food and has been slowly working to help her improve. You two would need a healer after one of her meals, my king and queen."

"Oh, dear," Crystal groaned, "I thought that was what you were trying to convey, Creek. Let me help you in the kitchen before Poppy gets back so Frost can keep her away from the food."

"How bad can her cooking be?" Frost demanded before pulling back in horror at a pie shown to him that Poppy had gifted Branch a few days ago, "Give me that. _Ugh!_ "

Frost chucked the evil pastry into a bag and hid it in his room so not to hurt Poppy's feelings. He'd toss it out later. Branch ambled in later once the smell of waffles filled the air.

"Morning," Branch yawned out, plopping right in Frost's lap as his brother chuckled at him, "You make a good chair cause you're warm."

"Do I?" Frost questioned as the younger troll hummed sleepily at him, "Your lady is here."

"Oh," Branch sighed before sitting up with wide eyes as he located his lass, "Hi, Pop. Um…making breakfast?"

"Nope," Poppy denied, skipping over as Branch wilted in relief, "Creek wanted to cook and told me that I was the guest. I know you're disappointed, but we don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Sure," Branch agreed as Frost hid his grin, " _Very_ nice of you to understand, Poppy."

Poppy nodded and eagerly stood to help set the table at Crystal's call. Branch elbowed his brother as Frost choked back his chuckles. Branch scowled at his way too gleeful older brother before finally grinning as Frost had to bite his lip to keep from being heard.

"So let me see you," Frost finally spoke up as he placed Branch on his feet and turned him back and forth, "Like the new clothes. The touch of fur shows your ice troll side. No boots?"

"No need," Branch laughed out, wiggling his toes at his brother, "Warm climate trolls rarely wear footwear. Even the winter here is fairly mild. There are only a few days that we get snow and even that doesn't last long."

"You'll remain inside during those times, right?" Frost fretted as Branch nodded, "I don't want any cold causing your ice to flare."

"Creek and I have discussed strategies on that already," Branch promised, seeing how concerned his brother was, "Creek's got several heating stones in the bunker to keep out the rare cold moments and I know to not take chances. I'll be fine, Brother."

"Good to know," Frost said before going to take a seat as Creek called to come eat, "Hm. Need some bigger chairs for your sister and I, Branch."

"I know and have been working on some plans to build a whole new bunker for when Thorn and Kiv come so they don't feel pinched," Branch mentioned, heaping several waffles on his plate, "Good morning, Creek. Morning again, Sister."

"Morning, Little One," Crystal answered, bringing some cups of milk over as she glanced at her seat, "Frost."

The smaller trolls all stared in wonder as Frost used his crystal shaping abilities to raise the table a bit and grow two larger chairs for him and his twin.

"Much better," Frost nodded out as Branch beamed at his brother, "Let's see what a waffle tastes like, hm?"

Breakfast was nice, but the discussion after was not. Branch's fury built.

To be continued…

Wow. New job is something else. Not complaining, just saying a lot more work since there are two people out on medical leave so I'm filling in for three people. Challenging, but still fun! Enjoy the new chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Time to Heal**

 _So this is the continuation/part two of my story "Find Me—I'm Lost." For the new readers, this can be a bit of a stand-alone, but a lot of the backstory is needed from my first tale to really get why this story is taking place. Again, this isn't quite an AU story, but it is different. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and I hope you enjoy._

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Possession spell?" Branch snapped, standing to pace as Creek watched his prince's ice warily, "So Hatred is actually someone manipulating Creek?"

"We think so," Crystal admitted as her youngest brother hissed angrily, "We think it has to be an ice troll. All the tells are there. Warm climate trolls are not really magic users. Little Missy's tribe are not at the level to actually do spell weaving."

"That is truth," Poppy agreed, "Our magic kind of happens spontaneously in regards to our feelings. We don't actually cast spells."

"Are…are there ice trolls that hate me enough to want me dead in the tribe?" Creek whispered as Branch stopped his pacing and hurried to sit beside his distressed guard.

"I don't think so," Frost denied, stooping to lift Creek's chin so he'd look up at his king, "The honor guard are very fond of your tenacity and our people adore your dedication to our prince. Whoever is doing this must be a traitor who has gone rogue. Crystal and I just need to figure out a way to trace the caster's whereabouts."

"And how do we do that?" Branch pushed as everyone began to talk at once.

Creek tuned out as his anxieties built. Some hated him in this tribe and someone hated him in his new tribe too. Would the curse of his existence never end? A taunting voice in his head said no. The voice beckoned at him as he felt a strong temptation to follow.

"Don't you dare!" Crystal suddenly demanded as Creek felt himself pulled into her arms, "Do not get sucked into the spell, Creek. You are the victim here. Whoever is doing this wants you to doubt yourself. Your new tribe respects your rank and appreciates your loyalty. You are loved and not hated. You are _loved_."

"Loved?" Creek echoed, feeling Branch and Frost near, "I feel strange."

"Look at his eyes, Little Brother," Frost insisted as Crystal tilted Creek's head back so Branch could see while Poppy jumped up to look too, "Do you see it?"

Branch looked carefully over his guard. Then he saw what his siblings needed him to see. Something wasn't right at all.

"They aren't focused and…there seems to be an odd coloration within his pupils," Branch gasped, "What is this? Creek, can you hear me?"

Nothing. Creek didn't even respond. Crystal and Frost growled together at what they could feel happening within the smaller guard.

"Creek's in a daze and can't hear you, Baby Brother. The caster knows we are here and is upping the game," Frost spat, shaking his head, "He or she has strengthened the spell. Oh, I'll wrap my ice around whoever's throat and squeeze the life from them."

"I'd honestly like to see that," Poppy spat as Crystal gave the smaller queen an appraising look, "Teach them!"

"Which is great when he or she is found, but what can we do now?" Branch growled, reaching to hold Creek's hand as his guard closed his eyes while Frost stood and strode to the door, "Brother? What are you doing?"

"Bhen, get in here! We have a takeover possession attempt!" Frost yelled out the door, "Kiv, I need you now!"

Branch was surprised that others were here and backed away with Poppy as the healer and captain hurried inside. Kiv looked livid in rage as he rushed to his fellow guard's side while his monarchy filled him in on what was going on while Bhen bent to examine Creek.

"I feel it," Kiv hissed, placing a hand on Creek's forehead, "Caster is close. I'll take a patrol out now, my king."

"Good. You go now and track only. We don't want to push whoever this is into harming the ice wart," Frost ordered as Kiv bowed and took off.

"Come on," Bhen murmured, holding a bottle beneath Creek's nose as the smaller troll coughed and came awake suddenly, "That's it. Caster can't be too close because the dis dust wouldn't have worked so easily, your majesties."

"Dis dust?" Branch questioned, hurrying to help Creek sit up and take a seat beside his sister as Crystal steadied the confused troll, "What is that, Bhen?"

"A type of magic elixir," Bhen explained, tilting Creek's head back to look into the lad's eyes while Creek tried to pull away, "Don't fight me, Creek. Relax. It's okay. The dust can cause weaker spells to break and stronger spells to disperse their hold, my prince. The caster reached out and hooked Creek, but wasn't close enough to maintain the hold. Ugh!"

"I am _so_ sorry, Bhen," Creek apologized, covering his mouth with his hands as he blushed in mortification after having sneezed directly in the old healer's face, "That whatever dust was tickling my nose and the sneeze snuck up on me."

"Now that sounds more like the lad I know," Bhen began, pulling a hanky out to wipe his face as Frost turned to hide a grin, "I see that, my king. Apology accepted, little honor guard. Stop laughing at me, King Frost. You are not too big to still spank."

"Watched us a lot when we were little as a type of caregiver," Crystal explained as her twin and the healer began sniping angrily at one another while her youngest brother turned to her in amazement, "Bhen is the only one who would take such vocal liberties with his monarchy since he basically raised the two of us. Like to see old Bhen try to spank Frost now that he's a grown troll. He'd not win against our brother. Steady there, Creek. That's a lad."

"Now, now," Poppy tried, hurrying between the bickering trolls as Crystal stood to help, "Mr. Bhen, you must admit that the situation was a bit funny there for a second, right?"

Branch shook his head at the silly argument and turned to focus on his guard. The one that really should be focused on in this current situation.

"Creek?" Branch tried as his friend blinked a little and turned to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine now. Not floaty like I was before," Creek allowed, rubbing at his eyes before sighing softly, "I heard you calling to me, my prince, but I couldn't seem to get any words out. You…you're upset and…tea. Mate your tea!"

"Alright. I'll be okay," Branch soothed, standing to heat the water as his siblings bolted to the kitchen ahead of him, "Seems like the tea will be done in a second."

Creek was upset and couldn't settle until Crystal hurried over to hand the prince a mug. The guard relaxed once Branch sat drinking his tea with the twins, Poppy, and Bhen hovering near. Then he got angry. He was actually more than angry. He was _incensed_.

"This is not just an attack on me," Creek spat as the ice twins turned to him in surprise at his tone, "Whoever this is knows that Prince Branch needs me and is blocking my ability to assist my prince. I couldn't speak. I wouldn't have been able to warn your brother if the flare was happening during the episode I just had. This has to end. _Now!_ I'm going to find this troll and _choke_ them!"

Frost rushed and snatched Creek up as the smaller troll went to leave.

"Calm down, Lad," Frost soothed as the guard squirmed and kicked, "I order you to stop this. He's not hearing reason, Branch. You try."

"Creek! Stop _now_ ," Branch ordered as his guard stilled immediately at his prince's voice as Frost set him on his feet, "Calm down and come sit with me."

"Yes, my prince," Creek agreed as he did as he was ordered before narrowing his eyes and gasping as he realized what he'd just done, "I'm so sorry, King Frost. I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just…no one hurts Prince Branch."

"Which is why you can't run off like that," Frost fussed as Creek sighed and looked down, "I accept your apology, Creek, but you've got to stay calm so we can get to the bottom of everything. I know you are upset over what is happening to you and…"

"Not for me! I'm not upset for me!" Creek interrupted, pulling at his hair angrily, "The troll can't hurt Prince Branch! He…he?"

Branch reached and unraveled his guard's fingers from his hair as Creek grew still. The prince was waved into silence by his siblings as Creek seemed to go deep into thought. The silence was too much for one pink troll.

"You just said 'he,'" Poppy pointed out as Creek glanced at the queen, "Why?"

"The caster is a _he_ ," Creek gasped as the twins shared a quick smile, "What is it?"

"Possession spells can go both ways," Crystal smirked out, "Tell me everything you feel about this 'he.' Everything, even if it just feels like a bit of a feeling."

"He hates me," Creek began, unconsciously reaching for Branch as his prince took his hands in his to keep Creek from fisting his hands and causing himself injury, "I think he's angry at Prince Branch. Wants us gone. Blames us for…something. I don't know what and that is all I really pick up on as of yet. I…I don't feel good."

"Cause you're about to be sick," Bhen spat, snatching the smaller troll up to rush him to the bathroom in time for Creek to throw up into the toilet, "Yellow snow-eating cretin to do this! I've got you, Lad. Just let nature take it's course. Someone bring me a glass of water, please. Darn spell!"

"What is going on _now_?" Branch gritted out, handing the healer a glass of water before reaching to hold his guard's hair back as Creek threw up a second time, "Just let it all out, Creek."

"Possession spells are nasty buggers," Bhen sighed, leaning Creek back so he could sip some water to wash out his mouth and helped him lean to spit it back out into the toilet, "Imagine someone creeping into your mind and messing with your thoughts and feelings. It is an invasion and once the cursed can feel the caster on the other end, it's like a slow acting poison that wreaks havoc on a troll's health. There is no telling how long Creek has been fighting the spell without knowing he was even doing so. Lad's getting real sick."

"Sick?" Branch repeated, stroking Creek's hair as the guard was helped to sip some more water as he panted softly in Bhen's arms, "What happens to Creek if we can't find this…caster?"

"Don't worry about that because your brother and I will find him," Crystal soothed as she pulled Branch back so Frost could scoop Creek from off the floor, "Let's get Creek into bed so he can rest. Bhen, stay with Creek and watch him carefully. Walking possession has occurred once already and it was nearly fatal."

"Yes, my queen," Bhen nodded out as he stood, "I'm just going to go get my bag that I left in the sled. Give me but a moment. Queen Poppy, do you think you could get your local doctor? There are some herbs that I'm running low on that Creek might need. Plus, this doctor might be able to tell me of some of Creek's known allergies since he reacts so oddly to medicinal plants."

"Sure," Poppy agreed, "I'll go right now and Dr. Plum can meet you at the sled."

Branch ignored everyone else as he followed his brother. He hovered close and felt better as Frost laid Creek in his own bedroom. The young prince didn't know why, but it felt safer for Creek to be in his older brother's chosen room. Frost went to talk with Crystal in whispers as Branch crawled up to be beside Creek on the larger bed. The prince had an idea.

"Creek," Branch whispered as his guard cracked an eye open, "Do you remember when you wrapped your chakra points around me and shared your energy?"

"Yes, my prince," Creek agreed, "Why, Mate?"

"I'd like you to do that again, but this time I want you to take some of my energy," Branch pushed as Creek gasped, "Don't argue. I just want you to take enough to feel a bit better. You are too pale and I'm also hoping that maybe in doing this, I can sense this caster."

"You cannot fight a being like this," Creek bit out before stilling as Branch placed a finger against his lips.

"I'm no fool. I have no magic like my siblings so I'm not trying to take on the troll doing this," Branch continued as his guard relaxed, "We both know what will happened if something happens to you, Creek. Frost and Crystal aren't saying it, but I know that this will only get worse and soon you might not be able to warn me in time to prevent a flare up from my ice. I just want to try and locate the pus boil that is hurting you so my siblings can deal with him. We need to work together, Creek. We have one another's backs, right? You and me."

"You and me, Mate," Creek pledged immediately, taking the hand of friendship that his prince held out to him, "I'm so tired, but I'm going to try, my prince. Just give me a second."

Branch nodded and waited as Creek closed his eyes and went still. It was several moments before Branch felt a haunting sensation similar to what he'd felt the day that Creek had known to undo his chakra points. The prince held in a gasp as he felt the bit of energy that Creek finally siphoned from the blue troll. It didn't hurt, but it did feel odd. Branch closed his eyes and followed the tug as best as he could before reaching out to tap cautiously at a dark patch in Creek's mind.

"No more," Creek denied suddenly, breaking the link as Branch came back to himself, "I can't take anymore from you, my prince, or I'd weaken you."

"It was enough," Branch assured as Creek blinked at him right as Bhen entered the room, "Get some sleep while I go talk to my siblings. I'll be close. I felt your fears for a second. I give you my word of honor I won't take off on my own, okay?"

"Kay," Creek murmured as Branch hopped down from the bed as Bhen eyed the prince suspiciously.

"My prince?" Bhen questioned as the smaller troll halted, "Take off on your own?"

"Creek is worried that I'll run off to try and help while getting in over my head," Branch supplied as the healer straightened with a hiss, "I promise that will not happen, Bhen. Watch Creek well. I just need to talk with my siblings and then I'll be back in here soon enough."

"Very well, Prince Branch," Bhen agreed, relaxing a bit, "Thank you for that promise. I didn't wish to tell my king and queen that I'd lost their little brother."

Branch snorted softly and nodded at the ice troll before turning to leave.

"The hidden village," Branch growled as the twins and Poppy turned to him as he hurried up to the three, "I think the caster is hiding in the old village."

"And you know this _how_?" Frost asked, stooping to gaze sternly at his brother.

To be continued…

Running three caseloads until two more people are hired is hard to do, Folks. Still, I'm back and the story is getting to the good part.

Hope you like!

Sincerely,

Me


	17. Chapter 17 and Beyond

**A Time to Heal**

 _Hi,_

 _Long time no hear from, huh? Life has imploded…in a good way. I am a supervisor of a whole office now. Pretty cool, right? However, in awaiting HR to hire individuals, my whole life became about work since I'm doing the work of three people with three caseloads. I agreed to all of this so I'm not complaining, but it isn't fair to you all. Here is the rest of my story in it's entirety. I have tried to restart the chapters, but any state HR takes for-freaking-ever. I hope you like this Holiday gift and please let me know what you think._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Me_

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seventeen and Beyond….**

 _"_ And you know this how?" Frost asked, stooping to gaze sternly at his brother.

"I ordered Creek to take a bit of my energy so I could try to feel the caster in Creek's mind," Branch admitted as his brother and sister choked, "Not to fight him, Frost. I wanted to see if I could get a feeling or image of his whereabouts since I'm more familiar with these lands. I got a clear image of the hidden village."

"That could have been so dangerous," Crystal hissed, placing her hand to Branch's forehead, "Be still so I can see if you brought the spell within yourself, Foolish One."

Frost looked tense and Branch sighed as even Poppy looked angrily at him. Stuff the lot of them. Creek was in danger and he wasn't going to do nothing when he could possibly find the being responsible for this quickly.

"Clean," Crystal breathed as Frost sighed in relief, "Never do that again!"

"Don't tell me not to help my family when you two would do anything to help Creek or I too!" Branch bit back as his siblings raised their brows at him in surprise, "He's hurting. Creek is hurting and I feel it and I'm not going to allow this to go on any longer than necessary when I can help. The caster is in the old village. There is shelter and food nearby there so it makes sense. Think about it, close enough to reach out to Creek, but far enough away that your dis dust worked when Creek was pulled under. I have no magic like you two do, but my connection to Creek is ten times stronger than yours and I knew there might be a chance that I could get a glimpse into his mind. I am not sorry for trying to help one of my brothers."

"But Branch, you can't help Creek if you get sucked into the spell too," Poppy pointed out as her lad grumbled softly, "Everyone is just terribly worried for you both. Now is not the time to be stubborn."

"Now is the exact time to be stubborn, Pop!" Branch snapped back, "This spell is destroying Creek and I can't just stand back and allow that to happen! It's not about my survival either. It's about Creek's!"

"Okay, calm down," Frost tried, grabbing his brother by an arm and leading him to the couch to sit with Poppy as Crystal followed, "You called Crystal and I here for a reason, Baby Brother. You knew that this was more than what you and your tribe can handle since this is magic that you've never seen before. The honor guard is tracking the caster now. Kiv knows what he is doing and is sensitive to magic tracking. I'll get word to him about this village you told us of, but you need to remain calm for your ice to not flare and to keep Creek calm. He can't fight this if he is worried for you."

"Understood, Brother," Branch nodded out as his siblings looked relieved, "I promised Creek to be rational and I will be, but what now?"

"Frost is going to get word to Kiv while I cast a sensor spell on Creek," Crystal began as Branch exchanged a look with Poppy, "That type of spell will make it so that Frost and I can always know Creek's whereabouts. He moves and we know."

"So, you'll be able to follow if the caster causes another sleepwalking episode!" Branch exclaimed, nodding his understanding as Poppy smiled in understanding, "Can I sense it too?"

"I'll include you in the spell, but you are needed here, Little One," Crystal insisted as Branch listened, "You are the only one that Creek completely listens to since his whole being is basically focused on your needs. There might come a time that your voice is the only thing that can snap Creek back into reality so you must stay with him at all times."

"Okay. I understand," Branch agreed, "This is just so hard. Hard to not be able to do more. I'm used to figuring out things and handling problems. I want to be able to do something for Creek. I hate that he's hurting and suffering like this. To stand on the sidelines is not something I'm used to doing."

"A good ruler knows when to ask for help and you've done that," Frost soothed as Branch sighed while Poppy hugged him tight, "You knew to reach out when your abilities reached their limits of helping Creek. You are so clever, Branch. Wish I had been as smart at the same age. It might have saved me a lot of problems when I first took the mantle of king."

"This is also nothing that you can deal with, Little Brother, no matter how much you might want to help," Crystal interjected, "The caster is clever and knows his craft well. Frost and I will handle him and he will know ice troll vengeance. We promise you, Branch, Creek will get the justice he deserves. We'll not allow him to suffer any longer. Let us do what is necessary, okay?"

"Right," Branch answered, making his siblings nod at him before Frost left while Crystal stepped into the room that housed Creek, "I hate this, Pop."

"I know you do," Poppy sighed, cuddling Branch's arm against her, "You are a protector. It is in your nature to want to help and you hate feeling helpless, but the ice twins are right. You did the best thing for Creek when you reached out to get him the help he needed. I wish there was more we could do, but our people don't know complicated spell magic."

"Oh!" Branch gasped suddenly as Poppy looked at him in alarm, "It's okay, Pop. My sister just finished the spell and it took me by surprise to suddenly literally feel Creek within my mind. I can feel his presence. It's an odd feeling."

"Can you read his mind or something?" Poppy asked in curiosity as Branch flashed her an amused smile.

"Not quite," Branch denied, "I feel where he is and know that he is well at the moment, but not a full link to his mind or anything. It makes me feel better that I can sense him like this. Know where Creek is. I so wish there was more I could do, but my place is here to watch over Creek until he is well again. He'd do the same for me."

"He certainly would," Poppy chortled softly as Branch glanced to her, "He's part of your family. I'm so glad. I think Creek needed family again as much as you did, Love. You two are almost like a set of twins now. You understand and rely on one another well. It is not a wonder you call him a brother."

Branch smiled softly with a nod before watching as his sister stepped from the room.

"Poppy, I need you to show me about your kingdom," Crystal advised as the smaller queen stood, eager to help, "I'm going to investigate and see if I can detect any type of a magic trail. The caster had to be close at times for this spell to continue to grow to such strength. Branch, I see that face you're making. I promise that Frost and I will keep you in the loop. Your brother and I know that you are no child and we will never again treat you as if you cannot make your own decisions, but you need to remain here and help Bhen. Little Brother, the caster is going to get desperate and I fear we'll see Creek get worse. Be strong for him, okay?"

"Okay," Branch agreed as he watched his sister and soulmate leave before he sighed and walked to where Creek resided as the healer glanced up at him, "Bhen, how is he?"

"Sleeping for right now, my prince" Bhen answered as Branch took a chair beside the bed to watch Creek sleep, "He's a strong one to handle a spell of this strength for so long. I've seen stronger trolls crumple at possession spells eating at them."

"Creek, is a yogi and uses meditation to calm himself," Branch reminded, "I think he's been hindering this caster to a point by fighting the negativity being fed to him, but the spell has finally gotten strong enough that Creek realized something wasn't right and now…"

"Now he's fighting hard to overcome what is being done to him," Bhen voiced as the prince looked at him after having trailed off, "Creek's still fighting so keep yourself calm."

"I'm trying to, but look at him," Branch fussed, as the two trolls turned to glance at Creek, "I knew he was looking more and more worn as I waited for my siblings to arrive, but it can't be denied that Creek looks ill. Bhen, what is walking possession?"

"When the caster tempts the cursed to do something that he or she doesn't really want to do," Bhen explained as Branch closed his eyes in anger, "You see Creek do something like that, Prince Branch? I believe that was mentioned to me earlier."

"Creek nearly ran right off the Troll Tree at a level that he'd not survive a fall from without his knowledge of what was happening to him," Branch supplied, rubbing a hand down his face as Bhen flinched before growling, "Barely got my hair wrapped around him in time to pull him back. It was then that Creek discovered that something wasn't right and I contacted my siblings. This is all such a mess. Why is this happening? Creek was finally settling in and finding a place again. He was healing! I could just…I wish I could…Bhen, I don't know what I want to do to this troll, but I wish this wasn't happening. He's hurting my Creek. Creek's mine. He's family."

"Oh, child," Bhen breathed, shaking his head before stooping next to Branch, "My prince, ice trolls live a very long time. Even your brother and sister are still babes to one such as I, but I have never seen a family so devoted to one another as what I see between you, the twins, and this little guard. Creek is going to be okay because his family is working so hard to save him. Your tribe is here, my prince. Trust in us."

"Is it silly to wish I could do more?" Branch sighed.

"You'd be a terrible prince and family member if you didn't want to fix things when a loved one hurts," Bhen snorted as Branch glanced to the amused healer in surprise, "I, as a healer, wish I could do more when one of my patients are suffering. A parent wants to save their child any pain. A friend wants to help no matter what. Unfortunately, pain and suffering happen in life. Ice trolls survive. Creek is ice troll now. He's part of our tribe. He'll survive because we'll make sure of it."

Branch breathed in deeply as he nodded. It felt good to have family and others to rely on again. Or he had always had a tribe to rely on, but he'd lost his trust to be able to open up. Thank everything holy for Poppy, his siblings, and his Creek.

"I'll stay calm, but it is hard when I know someone wants to hurt someone I care about," Branch allowed with a grimace, "I just want my loved ones safe."

"As do we all. Come, my prince," Bhen decided, pulling Branch up to lead him from the room, "Creek is sleeping and there is no way he can get past us in the living room. Let's go wait for the king and queen and talk so you can remain calm, my prince. We need no flare ups right now. Creek cannot fight the spell if he's worried for you."

Branch felt it hard to relax, but eventually settled as Bhen began telling him stories of his siblings when they were children. Eventually, Crystal showed back up as Branch sat up eagerly.

"Anything?" Branch demanded.

"Clear signs of a magic user in hidden spots," Crystal admitted as Branch scowled, "The little queen has gone to King Gristle to see if any of the Bergens have noticed anything suspicious. It does look like the caster is truly an ice troll since I found clear boot marks."

"So, we know for sure now that the troll cannot be a part of this tribe or using the hidden tunnels to our old village," Branch hummed, deep in thought, "The tunnels would be way too small for an ice troll, Sister. I am furious that this troll was so close and causing so much harm without me knowing it."

"We already told you that possession spells are sneaky and quiet until clear signs start showing once the cursed is almost too far gone," Bhen began before grunting as his queen slapped his arm hard, "Ow! By the great ice wall, why'd you…oh."

Branch did not miss that Crystal had gestured towards him with her eyes. What? Then the words sank in.

"Too far gone?" Branch hissed as Bhen and Crystal grimaced, "Are you saying that Creek…"

"No! Bhen is a blunt idiot who needs to rethink his words at times," Crystal interrupted as the healer ducked his head with a blush, "Possession spells are rare because they are very difficult and illegal among our tribe, Little One. Usually the cursed is too far gone by the time it was discovered what was happening, but Creek's case is different. His ability to meditate and control his mind has slowed the spell and caused little damage as of yet. Frost and I are working hard to find this traitor. We'll get him, Branch. Do not fret."

"Easier said than done," Branch crabbed before nodding at his sister, "I hope Frost and Kiv has found the caster already so Creek doesn't suffer any more than he already has."

No sooner did the prince get out those words than screams echoed from Frost's bedroom. Familiar screams that cut off as quickly as they had begun.

"Creek!" Branch yelled, tearing into the room to see his guard sitting up in bed panting, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Creek glanced up as Branch crawled onto the bed before grabbing the prince's face and forcing him to look only at his own face while Crystal and Bhen crowded inside.

"Don't look," Creek gasped as Branch gaped at him, "Don't look, my prince. Don't look."

"Look at what?" Branch demanded as he tried to pull away from Creek.

"Frosted hell!" Bhen spat, swooping in as Branch finally noticed the bits of red staining the sheets around his guard, "Crystal, get your brother out of here!"

"Don't touch me," Branch hissed out as his sister pulled at him while Creek whimpered as Bhen began to prod his back even as the guard still held his prince's face in his hands, "Let me go, Creek."

"Can't look. You'll flare," Creek denied as Branch yanked his face from his guard's hands and scrambled to evade his sister and Bhen to look at Creek's back, "Don't!"

Branch stared in horror. Bloody welts crisscrossed Creek's back as if he'd been whipped. This wasn't something that Creek could have done to himself. Branch tensed as rage filled him before he pushed it all deep down. Creek was hurt. Flaring was going to upset his guard. Breathe.

"Go," Creek whispered before arching as Bhen began prodding at his wounds again, "Go, my prince."

"I'm not leaving you, Creek," Branch snapped, turning on Crystal, "He needs me, Sister. He needs you too so stop trying to shield me. Bhen, help him, please. Help him."

"Move," Bhen ordered, lifting Creek as he whimpered, "It's okay, Lad. We need to get you cleaned up now. Branch, bring my bag to the bathroom. Hurry. Queen Crystal, go to the other bathroom since the one in here only has a shower. Fill the tub half way up with some warm water. Move!"

Crystal dashed from the room as Branch scrambled from the bed to grab the healer's bag. Creek was placed into the half-filled tub, regardless of the fact that he still had his pants on. Bhen pushed the smaller troll forward so he could clean up Creek's back. The injured troll shook as he tried to remain upright.

"Hold onto me," Branch insisted as Creek gratefully hugged his prince around the neck to rest his chin on the blue troll's shoulder, "That's it. Just hold tight."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Creek whispered, grunting occasionally when Bhen touched a tender area, "He was too strong. I tried, my prince."

"Shh," Branch soothed, placing a hand to pull Creek's head to lay against his shoulder more, "There is nothing to apologize for, but tell me what happened. I'm calm, Creek. We all need to hear how this happened, Brother. No worrying for me, okay?"

Creek nodded before whimpering softly as Bhen rubbed a washcloth over his back. Branch tightened his hold as his guard arched slightly in pain.

"Look at me, Creek," Crystal instructed as the guard glanced to his queen, "Breathe deeply. That's my lad. Concentrate on something else. How is Branch's ice?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Hush, Baby Brother," Crystal fussed, looking back to Creek as Branch scowled, "How does Branch's ice look to you?"

"Irritable," Creek mumbled, pulling away from Branch a bit to scan him, "Not flaring, but his tea would be a good idea soon, my queen."

"Right. As soon as we get you cleaned up," Crystal nodded out, stroking one of Creek's arms that was wrapped around Branch, "Then we can talk about what happened once you are settled again."

Branch finally figured out what his sister was doing as she continued talking gently to Creek. She was distracting the guard from his pain. Cold filled the air suddenly as Frost stepped up to the doorway. The troll was enraged.

"What in all the icy tundra is going on?" Frost bit out, eyeing the red of the bathwater in horror before stilling as Crystal glared at him as the king nodded and got his ice back under control, "Crystal, go talk with Kiv. He's got a lot to report. I'll see to our lads."

Crystal nodded once as Frost stooped to help support Creek. Branch adored his sister, but he felt so much safer when the king was around. The prince thought it had more to do with how similar he and Frost were in spirit.

"I'm sorry, my king," Creek offered as Frost grimaced when he got a look at the small troll's wounds, "I'm trying to be brave, but it hurts so badly. I hurt."

"Anyone would hurt with these whether ice troll or warm climate troll," Frost soothed, reaching to lift Creek from the tub so Bhen could drain the water and rinse the lad off, "No apologizing to me. It's fine, Wart."

"It's not," Creek whispered, hugging Frost tight as he buried his head against the king's neck, "Hatred is so much stronger now. I'm scared. He'll hurt my prince. He can't hurt Prince Branch. He can't!"

"And he won't," Frost assured, "Branch, go get some fresh pants for Creek. His are soaked. Be quick."

Branch hurried to Creek's room and grabbed the softest pants he knew Creek owned and raced back to the bathroom to see Bhen rinsing Creek down gently before the guard was lifted so he could slip out of his wet pants and dry off. Creek was helped into his fresh pants and gritted his teeth as Bhen tried to be a careful as possible to use a salve on the troll's back and wrap the guard's torso in soft bandages. It was agony for Branch to watch and he couldn't even fathom what Creek was feeling now.

"Okay," Frost urged, lifting Creek up as Branch and Bhen followed, "I can hear Crystal puttering around in the kitchen. Even I know that Branch needs his tea and I'm sure Bhen needs to get some medicine in you, Creek."

"Don't make me sleep," Creek begged, turning stricken eyes on the healer before glancing in pleading at Branch, "I don't want to sleep, my prince. Don't let them put me to sleep."

"I won't," Branch soothed, sitting on the couch with Frost as the large troll settled Creek to lean against him on his side so he'd not put pressure on his back while Crystal hurried over with two cups of tea, "I'm going to drink my tea and it smells like Crystal has a nice cup of rhodiola tea for you. Rhodiola won't make you sleepy, but will help you calm some, Creek. Let Frost help you with the cup, okay?"

Creek nodded and refused anything until he watched Branch gulp his tea down and then he started sipping at the cup held to his lips. Minute trembles shook him, but he began to calm once Branch finished his tea and reached to hold his guard's trembling hands. Bhen, Frost, and Crystal were tense, but remained as passive as possible to help Creek settle.

"I was sleeping," Creek suddenly began as he reached and leaned against Branch for comfort, "I was warm and I felt really tired, but safe. Then it got cold in my dream. I knew it was a dream. It was so cold and Hatred showed up. He still looks just like me, but ice was forming all over him and his eyes were white. He started shrieking at me. I could barely understand his words sometimes, he was so angry."

"What did he say?" Frost pushed as Creek snuggled against Branch.

"He...he said that everything was fine until I showed up," Creek continued as Branch glanced down at him, "Said that I'd ruined everything with the…the worthless prince of mine. I got angry and yelled back at him to watch his mouth about my prince and he leapt at me while these icy vines started forming. He acted like a wild animal and started screaming that I'd brought everything on myself. I was able to keep him from hitting me, but the vines…the vines ripped at me like whips and I remembering screaming in pain. Next, I knew, I was awake and there was blood and my back hurt so bad and I knew my prince was going to get upset, causing a flare of his ice, so I made myself stop screaming. I tried to protect Prince Branch, but I hurt so badly. I still hurt."

"I need you to drink this, Little Guard," Bhen spoke up, handing Branch a small bottle to assist Creek, "Two good gulps. This is numbing medicine that you aren't allergic to. Your pain will ease and you won't get sleepy. Prince Branch will help you. That's a lad. Good, Creek."

Branch handed Bhen back the bottle after his guard had finished. His anger simmered, but he stayed calm so that Creek could calm some more.

"How is this possible?" Branch demanded as his siblings looked to him, "How did Hatred literally cause Creek actual injuries from a dream?"

"May I?"

Frost nodded as Branch glanced to his doorway to see Kiv entering with two other guards. All three bowed deeply to the royal family. It had been Kiv that had spoken.

"I remember you two," Creek said as the two guards waved at him, "Jak and Erick, right? You became honor guards a couple of months before me."

"Yep. I'm Jak and this is Erick," the powdery blue troll began as he gestured to the silvery troll beside him, "How do you feel?"

"Ripped," Creek sniffed, holding tighter to Branch as his prince stroked his hair, "Kiv? What happened to me?"

"This was another type of attack that can be used with a possession spell," Kiv growled, shaking in his anger, "The caster pulled you into his mind so that he could cause physical harm to your corporal body."

"I think this happened because we got too close," Frost snapped out, fisting his hands into balled up fists, "I was able to catch up with Kiv's patrol, but it was Jak and Erick that ferreted out the caster. Never got a look at him, but his magic trail was strong. He took off towards that village you spoke of, Branch."

"You two found the troll doing this?" Branch gasped as the guards bowed again to their prince.

"He was holed up in a cave," Erick explained, "We heard him take off running and we gave chase. There was a back entrance way and the troll disappeared using a small brook to disguise his tracks, but using magic leaves trails. Then King Frost discovered that there is more than one troll."

"What?" Branch hissed as Creek tugged at him, "I'm calm, Creek. Don't worry for me, but explain, Frost. More than one?"

"Multiple tracks are here and there," Frost admitted as Crystal narrowed her eyes, "I think there are three to four ice trolls working together, but who they are, I can't hazard a guess."

Branch glanced down to Creek as the two blinked at one another. There was something…something on the edge of Branch's mind.

"Creek, you said that Hatred blames you and I for something, right?" Branch began as his guard nodded, "Hatred said everything was fine until we came so somehow our arrival bothered this troll. I don't remember anyone being rude to us except…that one time. That's it! Jhon!"

Creek gasped as he sat up to stare at his ward. Of course.

"Jhon, Vik, and Mhen," Frost snarled as he snapped a fist into his other hand as Crystal sat up stiffly, "That's got to be it! Sister, the honor guards that dishonored themselves by attacking Creek when he was still injured and insulting our baby brother. I stripped the three of their rank."

"And then we banished them," Crystal finished, leaning back looking livid, "Sounds like the three are blaming our lads for their own crimes. Jhon and Mhen were strong magic users. I could see those two doing something like this, but Vik was not particularly cunning with magic. So, the three want revenge?"

"Just two."

Branch looked up and went to launch himself at Vik, who stood in the open doorway. Creek caught his arm and then cried out at the pull of his injuries so Branch stopped and pulled his guard against him as Frost's ice wrapped neatly around the ragged-looking troll before them. Vik toppled over with a grunt since his whole person was held tight with ice.

"You!" Crystal roared, surprising everyone as she smacked Vik across his face with nails bared, "How dare you show yourself in my brother's home, Traitor!"

"I understand your anger, my queen," Vik admitted as he remained limp in the ice that had taken him to the ground while red scratch marks began to form on his cheek, "But I came to turn myself over to the crown. Jhon and Mhen have gone too far."

"Too far?" Frost bit out as Vik cringed while his former king stood over him, "Too far was going anywhere near Crystal's and my lads. Now you've allowed those two moron friends of yours to draw Creek's blood after their murder attempt failed. His death would have meant the death of my Branch. This is a declaration of war for the ice tribe."

"I wasn't told anything about actually hurting anyone," Vik denied as Frost glared down at him, "They said we were coming to get revenge on Creek and the prince. I was told to just cause some mischief, but then the two came up with the idea of using a possession spell. The ice opal protected the prince's mind, but Jhon discovered that Creek was breach-able and he was chosen as the victim. I wanted revenge, but not by killing. I've always looked up to those two, but they've gone nuts and I'll have no more to do with it. Not after knowing how far in they've gone to tear Creek apart."

Everyone froze as Creek leapt at Vik out of the blue to pound angrily on any part of the ice troll he could hit that wasn't coated in ice.

"You three tried to curse my prince?!" Creek snarled, swinging harder as Branch finally moved to try and pull him back, "You jerk! You knew Prince Branch's health is delicate! How dare you even try to do something like that to my prince…my brother! Kill you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bhen chuckled, reaching to lift the smaller guard as Creek hissed and kicked at Vik once airborne, "Calm down before you make your back bleed again."

"Rat Poop! Rump-licker! Creep! Yellow-snow Eater" Creek yelled before quieting as Branch grabbed at his hand with a warning growl.

"Be still before you harm yourself," Branch ordered as his guard calmed immediately, "Bhen, put him down. Creek, get over here and let Frost and Crystal deal with Vik. I don't want you near him."

"Ooh, Creek's feisty! I like him," Erick crowed as Creek gazed at the guard in surprise before grunting softly as Frost and Crystal folded him into a quick hug before plopping him back on the couch, "Good bodyguard too. Better than you!"

Vik grunted as Erick kicked him in the side as he walked calmly over to sit by Creek and the wary prince. Jak and Kiv snorted softly while Branch pulled Creek a little closer.

"Sorry, but I've had enough of strangers for a while," Branch apologized as Erick nodded his understanding, "Just…forgive my bad mood. I don't want strangers around Creek right now."

"I don't want him around you," Creek fussed, pointing angrily at Vik while Branch smiled at his irate guard.

"Well, Frost and I don't want him around either of you," Crystal insisted as Frost nodded in anger, "Creek, keep still with your back the way it is and let us deal with the traitor. Keep calm and listen to Branch."

"Yes, my queen," Creek agreed, sighing softly as the pain from his back flared up, reminding him of why he might should have remained still before leaning to whisper in Branch's ear, "I'm not sorry, my prince. My job is to protect you and he was helping his two friends try to harm you. I hope I did some damage."

"Settle yourself," Branch sighed, glancing to Vik while he cowered away from Frost and Kiv as the two continued to interrogate the banished troll, "I understand your feelings since I am just as angry that he'd help the other two harm you, but I can't believe you just did that with your injuries. How is your back?"

"A giant ow, Mate," Creek groaned, "My fault, but I don't regret it."

"Honor guard mentality," Erick added to the conversation as Creek offered him a quick smile, "Seriously, that was pretty amazing for a tiny fellow like you, Kid."

"Not a kid," Branch reminded as Erick leaned back, "Both Creek and I are fully grown trolls here. Don't count us out due to our size. Creek and I are not children."

"Certainly, my prince," Erick easily agreed with twinkling eyes, "Jak and I were the youngest honor guards until Creek. It is kind of tradition to call the youngest 'kid.' No disrespect meant for your guard-brother here or you, Prince Branch."

"I see," Branch hummed, relaxing a bit around the easy-going troll, "Again, I apologize for my mood. All of this has been…disconcerting to deal with. I never thought anybody would ever purposely hurt anyone else. That is not in the nature of my father's people."

"Not in the nature of your mother's either," Erick denied quickly, "Ice trolls are not blood thirsty. We survive. We've had to battle snow beasts and have certainly had some inner tribe squabbling in the earliest of our history, but then the first king took charge. That same blood that runs in your veins, my prince, came from a strong troll warrior that loved his people and set up order. The royal family has always been highly respect for each member has ever looked out for their people. Jhon and his minions are not typical of our people."

"I wonder if the earlier history of the ice trolls is where my previous tribe got their old legends," Creek spoke up as Branch looked thoughtful, "Maybe the idea of angry, surly ice trolls was a misconception or throw back to older times."

" **WHAT?!"**

The three trolls on the couch all jumped at Frost's incensed roar. Frost was being held back by Kiv and Jak as Crystal looked ready to spring on Vik, herself. Bhen stood close as if he was going to catch the queen before she pounced.

"Guys!" was called from the doorway as Poppy skidded in before she froze at the sight that greeted her eyes, "What is this? Who is that?"

"Over here," Crystal spat, snatching a shocked Poppy up and plopping her down beside Branch, "You Son of a Rotten Ice Witch, repeat what you just said again. Slowly."

"Jhon and Mhen plan on starting the final phase of the possession spell," Vik repeated as Frost turned wide eyes on Crystal, "That is why I turned tail and ran, my queen. I'll have nothing to do with that."

"Final phase?" Branch echoed, rising to hurry to his siblings, "What is he talking about, Brother? What is this phase? Sister?"

Branch glanced between his siblings and began to panic when they averted their eyes for a moment.

"Tell me!"

"The final phase of a possession spell rips the cursed's soul from their body and casts the victim into a hell of sorts that they can never escape from," Vik answered as Branch turned to stare in horror at the troll, "Creek would die at once."

"No!" Branch gasped as Crystal hissed angrily.

"The spell cannot be completed unless they literally have Creek there beneath a moonlit sky," Crystal spat, glaring at Vik in anger, "Creek is fine. Your brother and I will not allow Jhon or Mhen to get their hands on Creek, Little One."

It happened too fast to react to. One minute Vik was subdued with ice and the next the ice shattered and Vik had a wicked looking blade held to Branch's throat. The prince gasped as he was hauled back as the dagger pushed into the tender flesh of his skin in warning.

"Branch!" Poppy shrieked as Erick grabbed the scared queen before she could rush forward.

"Unhand him," Frost hissed as he had to grab at Creek, who had rushed over to try and help, "I will…"

"You will be silent or you will have a dead, half-breed prince on your hands," Vik interrupted with an evil smirk as Frost growled, "If I feel any ice forming from anyone here or see warm-climate hair move to intercept me, this one gets his neck sliced open. Hello, Creek. Miss me?"

"No," Creek snapped, shaking in anger as Vik grinned, "Let my prince go now!"

"No," Vik chuckled out as he pulled Branch closer as the blue troll tried to push the other's hands away, "You will come here and follow me wherever I lead you or this one dies, Creek. Get over here now or watch your worthless prince die."

"Don't you dare," Branch whispered as Creek stepped forward before the blue troll grunted as the dagger bit into his neck harder, "Don't."

"Good boy," Vik sniffed as Creek stopped before him, "I'm going to enjoy seeing you die, Creek, especially after that pounding you gave me. Everything was just as it should have been before you showed up to ruin my life by hauling this scum half-breed into the kingdom. You never should have been made an honor guard. You are nothing. You've always been nothing and you will die as nothing."

"Not true!" Crystal exclaimed, literally holding Poppy back from doing something rash since the queen had bitten and escaped from Erick, "You are who you are for a reason, Creek. Remember that. Hold on to that."

Creek glanced to his queen in question. It was like she was trying to tell him something, but then his eyes focused back on his prince. Branch's eyes locked with his as he tried to shake his head.

"Remain still or I'll slaughter your guard here and now," Vik ordered as Branch's eyes rolled up to glare at him, "Okay, Trolls. This has been real nice. Loved the hospitality, but it's time for me and my two guests here to leave. See you never again, or better of me to say, if we are followed…well, I'll just kill these two as painfully as possible. Stay here, leave us alone, and you'll get the prince back, at least once Jhon and Mhen deals with Creek."

"But without Creek my Branch will die!" Poppy cried out as Vik snorted.

"Not my problem," Vik laughed out, beginning to back to the door as he dragged Branch with him, "Let's go, Creek."

Creek remained passive as he followed Vik to the door. He looked over his shoulder once and narrowed his eyes at the others before walking outside without another look back.

"I can't believe this," Frost hissed angrily as he strode to peek out the door, "How in the ice caps did Vik break my ice?"

"Vik must have had an ice-eating tonic on his clothing," Kiv groaned, "He and his friends must have planned this all out after we discovered their whereabouts."

"Let's follow!" Poppy pushed before being dragged back by her hair, "Stop it, Queen Crystal."

"Look," Crystal insisted as she led Poppy to where Creek just stood as she pointed out a slash on the wall, "Creek, did this with his hair. He was sending us a message that he is going to leave a trail. We burst out after Vik now, Branch and Creek will be lost to us. Frost and I cannot risk having Vik harm our lads in rash actions. We have to plan this right and you need to stay calm, Poppy"

"Well, what are we waiting on? Plan something! Save my Branch and his Creek!" Poppy urged, looking frightened, "Do something…please, do something."

"We will," Frost bit out, turning to the pink troll, "We have limited time to wait, but we must allow Vik to feel like he's got the upper hand so Creek can leave his trail."

"But what if that spell thingy is cast and Creek dies?" Poppy questioned, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Queen Poppy, that final phase of the spell cannot be cast until the moon rises," Bhen said as he glared out the door with his arms crossed in anger across his chest, "Never have I seen anything so cowardly. To hide behind the little prince like that!"

"They will pay dearly," Frost gritted out as his sister nodded, "Poppy, you need to stay here in case Branch or Creek escapes. We're going to save them, Lassie. Nothing is going to touch my lads. Be patient and wait here."

"But I can help," Poppy fussed, looking frantically at the twin rulers, "I know these lands better than any of you."

"But you are not a warrior, Little Queen," Frost began, frowning as Poppy hissed at him, "I know you fear for Branch…for your soulmate. It pains me too. Two of my most precious people are in enemy hands, but Crystal and I cannot save them with an untrained troll by our side. Please, Poppy. Let me bring both Branch and Creek home to you."

"Fine!" Poppy grumbled, crossing her arms in anger while Crystal kneeled and hugged the smaller troll tight, "Bring them home, please."

"We will," Crystal nodded out, pulling back so she could stand, "Bhen, come with us in case of injuries. The rest of you, let's go. Prepare for battle."

oOo

"Don't try anything with that hair of yours," Vik warned Creek as he practically bent Branch backwards as they left the bunker while the guard raised his hands with a nod in surrender, "I will not hesitate to kill this one if you even twitch funny, Creek."

"I'll do as you say as long as you don't harm my prince," Creek promised as Vik scoffed.

"Creek?"

The purple troll gasped at the call and turned to see Cedar and his friends watching from a limb on the Troll Tree.

"Stay back," Creek hissed while Vik made Branch gasp as the dagger nearly cut tender skin, "He's got Prince Branch captive. Just stay there and don't do anything to endanger my prince."

"Got…what?" Cedar nearly squawked as he scrambled up to watch Vik warily, "But he's an ice troll. Isn't Branch his prince?"

"Not mine," Vik growled, "No more dawdling, Creek. Get over here and hope no one follows or I kill Blue Boy here. Get ahead of me and move!"

Creek gave a warning glance to his fellow trolls before trotting ahead of Vik.

"Breathe, my prince," Creek urged, seeing Branch's ice bubbling, "He needs his medicine, Vik."

"He needs nothing," Vik spat as Branch locked eyes with his guard as Creek gazed over his shoulder at him in panic, "He'd better get himself under control because we ain't stopping for no tea parties. Walk straight ahead until I tell you any different. Move!"

"I'm okay," Branch called as Creek began walking, "I'm breathing properly to get calm, Creek. I'll be okay."

Creek nodded tensely as his mind tried to come up with some options. Nothing. If he so much as turned his prince would be harmed. Vik was missing the subtle swishing of his hair that was scoring as many surfaces as he could reach without being noticed so the royal twins could follow, but he needed to get Branch to safety now.

"Ah!" Creek cried as Vik suddenly kicked him in his injured back without warning while Branch tried to reach for him when he dropped to his knees far from the Troll Tree and Bergen Town, "Be still, my prince."

"Yes, be still," Vik chuckled out as Branch growled in anger as Creek remained hunched while his back rippled in pain, "Do listen, Half-breed."

"Shut up, Vik," a voice snarled as Creek felt someone fist his hair and yank him to his feet to see Mhen, "You are a moron when it comes to magic. Creek's got a sensing spell on him, Idiot! The king and queen can follow easily."

Creek and Branch both grimaced when Mhen counteracted the spell. Both had had hoped that the twins would be able to use the tracking spell to follow, but now that avenue had ended.

"Stupid," Mhen accused as Vik growled at him, "Come on. Jhon is waiting and time is ticking. The sun is already setting. You know the plan and you are wasting time while the Royal Rats are plotting a rescue."

"They'd not dare even if they could still track us through that spell," Vik snorted, pressing the dagger tight to Branch's neck as Creek fought the hold on his hair to try and help his prince, "We'd kill Branch without hesitation at the first step in our direction."

"Don't you dare," Creek hissed as Mhen kicked at his weaker leg, but the smaller troll twisted to avoid the hit, "Stop! You'll draw blood if you push that blade any harder against my prince's skin!"

"Be still, Creek," Branch ordered his guard before gritting his teeth at the feel of the blade against his skin

"Oh, shut up the lot of you," Vik snapped, flinging Branch at Creek as the guard was allowed his freedom to catch his prince, "March or the two of you die, starting with the half-breed."

Branch growled angrily as Creek helped him stand on his own. The two shared a look and sighed as their hands were bound behind their backs before the two were pushed forward. The march was long, but not too uncomfortable except for the pull at their bound wrists. Creek gnashed his teeth in anger as he desperately continued to try to come up with some plan of action. Anything. Nothing! He couldn't figure out anyway out of this and keep his prince safe.

"Oh, how nice to see you again," a voice called as the two, smaller trolls were led into a little clearing that had a large stump in the middle with a figure standing on top. Jhon.

"What in all of trolls' hair did you do to yourself?" Creek gasped, staring at Jhon's haggard features before grunting as he was shoved from behind, "Ow!"

"Do to myself?" Jhon snapped, leaping down from the stump to stomp up to Creek, "You and your half-breed prince made us outcasts to our tribe. Dishonored us with your presence. The king and queen were poisoned by your vile words and turned against us, but Mhen, Vik, and I plotted to set things right. Rid the world of both of your presences as painfully as possible."

"By possessing Creek and leading to his death so that I die once my ice flares," Branch stated as Jhon grinned proudly, "This spell…it's forbidden. Why? Because it is evil to do to the victim or because it also destroys the caster? You don't look well, Jhon."

"Shut up," Jhon hissed as Creek blinked in wonder at his prince's intelligence, "Why does that matter?"

"Because you are fraying at the seams and Mhen and Vik aren't," Branch snorted as Jhon drew himself up angrily, "Stop all of this, if only to stop destroying yourself. Creek and I don't deserve your anger. We did nothing wrong."

"You got us thrown out of our tribe!" Jhon roared, ducking into Branch's face.

"You got yourselves thrown out of the tribe by attacking Creek when he was vulnerable and unable to defend himself well with his hip injury and then offered the royal family insult when you verbally attacked me," Branch snapped back, "Why? Why do you hate Creek and I so much? We've done nothing to cause you three harm. You did it all to yourselves!"

Jhon drew back to slap Branch and ended up hitting Creek instead as the guard butted in to protect his prince. Both Branch and Creek went down together as the prince tried to catch his adopted brother with no success without freed arms.

"Look at me. Let me see the damage," Branch whispered as he and Creek untangled a bit, "Darn his hide. He hit you hard."

"Better me than you," Creek whispered back as Branch huffed in anger, "Control your emotions. Don't get worked up or your ice will flare, Prince Branch. No more antagonizing him."

"Not trying to," Branch sniffed, "Trying to buy us some more time."

"Um…Jhon?" Vik called as the livid troll turned on him, "Hate these two as much as you do, but the half-breed has a point. You've been looking bad since we had to step up our plans once the royal twins arrived. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Jhon snapped out, looking anything but fine, "The sun is setting. Bind Creek to the stump. As soon as the moon rises we'll complete the final phase and his soul will be in forever torment."

"No!" Branch denied, trying to press Creek against the large tree they'd fallen against while hands reached to grab for the guard, "Don't touch him! Stop it!"

"My prince, stop," Creek ordered, seeing Branch's ice simmering, "Calm down."

"No," Branch hissed, biting at Vik's and Mhen's hands.

"Brother, stop," Creek tried as Branch stilled and glanced over his shoulder in desperation at his guard, "There is no other choices. Be still, my prince."

Branch took in a shuddering breath as he felt Creek snatched away from him. Never had the blue troll ever though Creek, of all the tribe, would mean as much to him as his Poppy and his siblings, but Creek did mean that much because Creek was family. He couldn't lose family again. The prince couldn't.

"Leave him alone!" Branch roared, trying to use his mane to grab at his adopted brother before grunting as he was struck hard enough to fling the smaller troll against the tree he'd tried to push Creek against.

"My prince!" Creek yelled, struggling to reach for Branch who'd slid down the tree and remained still, "Let me go. I said…"

Vik screamed in pain as Creek chomped his teeth hard into the ice trolls hand and pulled away to run to his prince. Branch's aura said stunned and unconscious, but Creek was panicked at the blue troll's stillness.

"I'll kill you!" Vik growled, stalking over with dagger drawn before straightening abruptly as Mhen stepped in front of him.

"Shouldn't have shown such weakness," Mhen spat, grabbing Creek and hauling his struggling figure over his shoulder, "You knew the two would fight back to save one another. Maggots always have other maggots' back."

"Shut up!" Creek growled, looking desperately back to the still form of Branch, "Do something for him. Prince Branch is hurt."

"We don't care," Mhen sniffed as Creek continued to try and struggle until he was thrown hard to the top of the stump, knocking the breath from his lungs while his back flared enough to see stars, "Help me, Vik."

Creek didn't struggle as his hands were untied and he found himself chained by his wrists and ankles to the stump. He realized the three ex-guards were using the stump like a type of alter. Grimacing, Creek pulled at the chains as he again tried to come up with a plan even as he saw Branch stir and slowly sit up to stare in horror at what was occurring. Nothing. Nothing until something rustled and climbed atop a nearby flower to see what the commotion was about. A bug…wait. Not just any bug, Namaste. Of course.

"Namaste," Creek reached out and called through his mind as he connected with his old friend while hope flared within him, "Help."

"Buzz, buzz…fly from bad, big things?"

Creek smiled internally. Namaste had always been able to pick up on his thoughts quickly whenever they connected minds.

"Not me, Mate. Namaste, get Prince Branch. Take him to Poppy as fast as you can fly. Don't let the three trolls get you. They can use ice to freeze you up."

"Buzz, buzz…fly to pink thing with blue thing. Go fast. Do. Not ice me. No, no…buzz."

"I'll tell you when to go," Creek called as he watched Namaste still and wait.

Beetles thoughts were simple, but Namaste understood as she watched without the ice trolls knowing what was occurring right under their noses as they were scuttling about to set up for the spell. Stupid trolls. Did they really think that the only magic in the world was their ice and a few spells?

"Now!" Creek yelled in his mind as Namaste took off and dove to grab a startled Branch up by his hair, "Go! Fly as fast as you can!"

Namaste soared away as Creek bit his lip to keep from smiling. However, Namaste's actions did not go unnoticed.

"No!" Jhon roared, trying to fling his ice as Namaste raced away with her precious burden, missing by a mile, "Mhen, Vik, get the stupid bug! The thing has the half-breed!"

The other two trolls tore after Namaste, but Creek's beetle friend was smart and had gone higher than the two trolls seemed to be able to reach with their ice. None of them seemed to have the ice powers of Frost and Crystal.

"Creek!" Branch hollered as the still bound troll twisted to look one last time at his relieved guard, "Creek, no!"

Then the prince was gone from sight as Creek allowed a small smile to grace his face. Hopefully, Namaste could get Branch to safety.

"Son of a troll's butt!" Jhon swore, slapping Creek hard as the smaller troll yelped in surprise at the attack, "You did this."

"I did," Creek grinned out even as he felt the trickle of blood from his busted lip run down his cheek, "I did my job. My prince is safe. You won't lay one hand on Prince Branch, you coward. No matter how hard you tried to destroy me and shake my faith in myself, I did my duties. I might die today, but I die a true, honor guard."

"We shall see," Jhon smirked out, looking up at the rising moon, "Let's see how brave we are when my spell tears your spirit out of you. I'll see you screaming like the tiny, pathetic troll you really are, Loser."

"Pathetic?" Creek snorted as Jhon's grin fell from his face, "I remember a guard whose ice went a lot further than yours did just now. Seems to me that you you're losing your edge. You sure you want to do that final spell? It would be pretty pathetic to see an ice troll with no ice since he used a spell to destroy someone, only to destroy himself."

"Then we die together," Jhon spat as Creek flinched at the mad glint in the taller troll's eyes, "And then the half-breed dies without his wittle guard being there to catch a nasty flare. My plan still ends with triumph. Prepare yourself, Creek. You will know only torment from here on."

oOo

"Let me go!" Branch called to the flying beetle as the thing raced away with him, "You've got to go back! Creek is still in danger!"

The beetle continued flying without stopping. Branch hissed angrily. Vik and Mhen had long since fallen behind, but the strangely familiar bug seemed to be flying with a purpose. This had to be set up by Creek, but how? How did he get a bug to….

"Namaste," Branch gasped as the insect buzzed warmly down at him, "You're Namaste. Creek called you to do this, didn't he? Darn his purple hide! Namaste, put me down. I have to go back. Creek is in danger. Please, Namaste! Oof!"

Branch grunted as a hard body suddenly wrapped around his and yanked him from Namaste's grip. He had no time to make another sound as the being used ice to slow their descent enough to land as lightly as possible from such a long drop. The landing was still a bit of a bump.

"Branch, are you okay?" Frost fretted, placing his brother gently on the ground as Branch glanced up at his older brother in shock, "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, no," Branch denied before startling at running footsteps.

"Frost!" Crystal yelled as she skidded up to the two and dropped to her knees to wrap Branch in a hug, "Oh, thank the great ice wall. You got him from that bug thing. Are you hurt, Little One?"

"No and the bug thing is Namaste," Branch began as Frost used a dagger to slice the ropes on his wrists while Kiv and other honor guard surrounded the royals, "An old friend of Creek's. Somehow Creek was able to get the beetle to grab me and fly me to safety."

"Good bug," Frost complimented, stroking Namaste as she landed beside him while she buzzed warmly at the attention, "Creek?"

"They've got him tied to a stump and were working to begin the spell," Branch fretted, rising to run away before being caught and held back by his siblings, "Let me go! They're going to hurt our Creek."

"No, they aren't," Crystal bit out, placing her hands on each of Branch's shoulders, "I have a plan and I need you to stay here with Bhen. You are still not a trained warrior yet, Little One. The fight is going to be brutal and the only way your brother and I can save our Creek is if you stay out of the way. I know you want to help. I know that Creek is as much a part of our family as your Poppy, Frost, and I so you are desperate to do something, but you cannot be around an ice battle. Let your brother and I handle this, Little One. We will not fail."

"I hate this," Branch grumbled, shaking as all the horribleness he'd been put through caught up to him, "I am not a child. I hate my condition! I hate my weakness!"

"You are not weak," Frost snarled, pulling Branch into a tight hug as murmurs of agreement rang out among the guards, "Remember that your condition is the accidental doings of your sister and I. This isn't your fault, Little Brother. What has been happening to you and Creek is not your fault either. Crystal and I are going to deal with the three traitors. It has just been slow going to follow Creek's trail he left for us to find as best as he could."

"Namaste can take you to Creek," Branch gasped, turning to the beetle as she crawled over to him, "At least I hope so. Can you, Namaste? Do you understand what I'm saying? Take my brother and sister to Creek. Help us find Creek to help your friend."

Namaste buzzed and flew to a nearby log as Branch wilted in disappointment before he noticed the beetle crawling around a graze on the log before flying over to a recently ripped leaf.

"Creek's trail," Crystal whispered, looking to Branch excitedly, "Namaste understands you, Little One. The bug is showing us that it understands. Stay here and listen to Bhen. We'll bring back our Creek. I swear it."

"Enough talk," Bhen snapped, handing Branch a mug of his special tea, "Drink that, my prince. I'm not Creek, but your emotions are surely causing a flare."

"And you heated that, how?" Kiv asked, looking around for a fire.

"Heating stones are marvelous things," Bhen cackled, pointing to one he'd placed on a nearby boulder, "Given to me by Dr. Plum of the sunny trolls' tribe. Good healer and thinks ahead too. Well? Go get my patient. Creek should be in bed resting with his back in the shape it's in. Bring him home and freeze those three just for me, my king and queen."

"For me too," Branch sighed, sipping at his tea, "Be safe and bring Creek home just as safe. Oh! Something is up with Jhon. The spell seems to be pulling him apart. He looks awful."

"We know," Crystal agreed, standing and accepting her spear from Jak, "That spell is as hard on the caster as the victim. We'll use that to our advantage, Little One. Listen to Bhen and we'll be back soon. Frost."

"Coming," Frost growled, leaning to hug Branch one last time, "We've got this, Baby Brother. Drink your tea. I'll bring Creek home to you. Come here, Bug."

Branch blinked as Frost snatched Namaste from the leaf so he could look the beetle in the face.

"Take us to Creek," Frost ordered as the insect's legs wiggled about, "Quietly. Creek's life depends on us catching the others off guard. Wiggle just one foot if you understand me, Bug."

Branch grinned with his sister as Namaste did as asked.

"Good. Get with you," Frost insisted as he tossed Namaste gently so she could take flight, "Bhen, watch my brother carefully. We don't have Creek here to see his ice."

"Aye, my king," Bhen agreed as Frost took the lead, "Battle with honor."

Branch grimaced softly, but accepted Bhen's urging to have a seat nearby. As much as the prince wanted to help Creek, he knew that his guard's best chances lay in his siblings' hands.

"Bring me back my Creek," Branch prayed aloud as he pulled inward, "Fight with honor, but fight dirty if you have to. I don't care as long as Creek is safe."

"Battles are like that," Bhen stated as Branch glanced to him, "Battles are dirty things and not something to be taken lightly. The traitors are not playing fair with taking hostages. Sometimes fighting fairly is not an option. Your siblings are not savages, but few have seen them truly fight full out. Jhon, Mhen, and Vik won't see what hit them until it is too late. Just trust in them. They'll protect Creek because they love him as much as they love you, my prince."

Branch could only hope that the healer was right as he settled to wait anxiously before jumping at a rustling noise. Bhen pulled a dagger out before beginning to creep towards the sounds.

"Just me," Poppy called, peeking out from some tall grass as Bhen relaxed as Branch leapt up to run to his soul match, "Branch, I'm so glad to see you. Where is Creek?"

"They've got my Creek," Branch whimpered, hugging Poppy tight as the queen gasped, "You're not going to believe…that fluff head got Namaste to fly me to safety while he was left in such danger. Namaste is even now leading my siblings to where those jerks are holding Creek. He's being self-sacrificing again."

"No, he's being an honor guard," Poppy denied, pulling back to look up into Branch's forlorn face, "His duties are to protect you at all costs. Creek did what was necessary to keep his vows. As much as all of this stinks, Creek did the best he could in a bad situation. So, I guess you are waiting here while the rescue attempt happens like I was asked to stay home?"

"Yes, but it doesn't look like you stayed home," Branch pointed out as Poppy blushed, "Pop, that could have been dangerous if one of those three idiots had caught you snooping about."

"You are mine," Poppy sighed, looking down, "I couldn't just hang around waiting to hear if my lad was okay. I couldn't."

"You should have, Little Queen. Do not get the same idea to follow your siblings, my prince," Bhen warned, leading the two, smaller trolls back over to sit down, "Queen Poppy, you are no warrior. What if you had been captured? Your actions were unrealistic and dangerous. Those traitors would have used you to get Prince Branch and Creek to cooperate even more with their vile plans."

"I'm sorry," Poppy offered, looking contrite as Branch sighed and cuddled closer to her in need of comfort, "I guess all we can do is wait now."

"You two can help me prepare for any injuries," Bhen began, pulling his bag from his shoulder as Branch and Poppy stood again, looking eager to help, "That way we are prepared for what may come."

oOo

Creek hissed as his hair was held tightly wrapped in Vik's fist. He'd tried to escape from his captors once using his mane, but Jhon had been prepared and belted the smaller troll across the face once again right as Mhen and Vik arrived.

"Let's just kill him and forget the stupid spell," Vik spat pulling Creek's hair hard as the guard held in any sounds of pain, "Now that the half-breed has escaped, we know the king and queen will show up any time seeking Creek and revenge, Jhon."

"We will stick to the plan!" Jhon fussed as he continued drawing strange symbols on the stump that Creek lay on, "We wouldn't have to worry about anything if you and Mhen had done your jobs."

"Unfair, Jhon," Mhen spat from his positions as look out, "That damn beetle flew higher than even our ice could reach. Vik and I did the best we could. Warm weather lands are trickier to navigate with these blasted plants and roots getting in the way."

"Agreed," Jhon groaned, kicking at some tufts of weeds nearby, "Give me snow and ice any day. The moon is high and we are in luck that it is a full moon. The spell will be easier to weave. You die now, Creek, and with your death your little prince dies too."

"You've been trying to convince me that I am a loser, but the losers are you three, Mates," Creek bit out as Vik twisted his hair harder, "To attack ones weaker than you is the act of bullies. Everyone knows that bullies are cowards. You have no honor to harm me when you know that this act will harm the prince and hurt the king and queen. You have no right to call yourselves ice trolls. You three disgust me."

"You are not even an ice troll!" Jhon roared slamming his hands on each side of Creek's head as the two stared one another down, "You have no right to be a part of my tribe…of the honor guard! Weak, frail, useless losers like you should be disposed of. In fact, the whole of the warm climate tribe should be destroyed for giving all trolls a bad name."

"Which would be another act of cowardice, Traitor," Creek challenged right back, "My former tribe are peace keepers which is nothing to be ashamed of. My king and queen recognized my right to be a part of their tribe even before Prince Branch's ice acted up. King Frost and Queen Crystal protect their people and their lands with all their might. Are you trying to say that their judgement is not sound?"

"I'm saying that you manipulated them, just like you manipulate everyone you've ever dealt with," Jhon snorted as Creek flinched, "You react and do whatever you need to in order to survive. You betrayed your tribe, left them to die which shows that you can murder others without a thought in the world, kidnapped the half-breed, left a young child alone in the forest, and all of this to get what you wanted. Vik, Mhen, and I are doing a service to the whole world by getting rid of you. Face the facts, Kid, you don't deserve to be a part of any tribe. You are nothing, but a bad seed who hurts others."

"I…I'm not," Creek whispered even as the words bit into him painfully, "I made mistakes…a lot of mistakes, but I'm making up for them. I'm not nothing!"

"You are nothing," Mhen spoke up as he came up to stand opposite of Jhon, "Nothing, but trouble to all that you are near. Vik, go guard. It's time to end this. Hear me, Creek? It's time to die. Once I add my strength to Jhon's spell, you will be nothing."

Creek trembled where he lay as Jhon and Mhen began softly chanting. Vik released his hair as the markings around the stump began glowing a pale white. Creek realized that now he couldn't move a muscle as he stared up at the full moon above him before gasping as he saw Hatred materialize before his eyes.

"You have no right to be around anyone," Hatred spat as Creek gasped at the spiteful feelings of cruelty pouring from the mirror image of himself, "You are a destroyer. A disease that molds trolls around him to get what you want."

"No," Creek moaned as he saw dark, grasping shadows begin emerging inch by inch from behind the moon as Hatred grinned while Jhon's and Mhen's chanting grew in pitch. Pain filled his whole being in agonizing waves as he felt pure darkness hook into his very soul. Creek screamed as the pain made him arch against the stump he laid upon.

"Betrayer, traitor, loser," Hatred continued as Creek whimpered as his self-doubts rose painfully from within him even as he felt his trapped soul shudder as a tugging began, "You are nothing. You deserve nothing, but torment for your crimes. You know that you deserve to die. You know, Creek. Just let go."

"No," Creek whispered, feeling as the shadows from behind Hatred beckoned at him while the tugging took his breath away, "I don't…no."

"Matters not because you belong to the darkness!" Hatred cried with Jhon speaking the same words simultaneously as the shadows erupted and lunged at Creek.

"Not on my watch!"

Hatred shimmered out of existence as Creek grunted out of the trance he'd been in while a pale, blue light shone and flooded the clearing. Frost surged forward with other honor guard to take on Vik yelling clear war cries of rage. Mhen let out a curse as he pulled his own sword out to turn on Kiv while Crystal remained stone still as her braided mane twisted and moved around her in undulating waves. The voice that had called out and the light was coming from the queen. The light was banishing the pull of the darkness and the pain was lessening as Crystal stared Jhon down.

"Do not interfere," Jhon spoke as Creek gaped at hearing Hatred's voice coming from the ice troll, "His spirit is mine to curse."

"As there is darkness, there is light," Crystal spoke as she raised one hand above her, "Where there are mistakes, there is forgiveness. Where there is hatred, there is love. Where there is Creek, there is Branch. Where there is I, there is a shield for my loved ones. We outnumber you, Jhon, and I am more powerful than you when it comes to magic. Don't make me do what you know I can do."

Creek strained his eyes sideways to watch as the blue light began to form a ball of energy within Crystal's raised palm. Frost roared as he took out Vik with a blunt blow to the troll's head before turning and using ice to shield his sister from Mhen's dagger throw.

"I'm going to pull you apart limb from limb," Frost snarled, pointing his sward at Mhen as the ice troll backed a bit away from the larger troll while the king's ice formed around him in deadly spikes, "I'm going to rip off your fingers one by one for daring to touch my baby brothers and then Crystal is going to get a hold of you. She is just as deadly with a blade as I am, Filth."

Mhen gaped as Kiv led the other honor guard to flank their king before turning tail and running into the woods like the coward he really was.

"Kiv!" Frost barked as the captain nodded and took off after the retreating troll with the other guards following, "Hello, Jhon."

"One word and the shadows have this one's soul," Jhon growled as Creek glanced up and shivered at the hungry, black eyes of evil that swarmed above him, "Look. He sees it. His death is near."

"I think not," Crystal hummed as the light grew brighter within her hand, "Give up, Jhon."

"Are you mad, my queen?" Jhon laughed out shaking his head, "One word and this one dies. You've lost. Creek is doomed along with the half-breed creature you claim as a brother. It was madness to open the door to allow two, weak, sniveling beings like this one here into our tribe. We are warriors! Not nursemaids!"

"You have no tribe," Frost scoffed, edging a bit forward before pausing as Jhon placed a dagger to Creek's throat, "Ice-sucking coward! Let the lad go now!"

"Gladly," Jhon sniffed, glancing to Creek, "Die, Scum!"

Creek stilled as he watched in slow motion as Jhon looked up at the spirits and opened his mouth to say the final word of the spell. He jumped as a blue, glowing spear lodged itself into Jhon's throat before one sound was uttered as the ice troll choked. The spear seemed to dissipate directly into the ice troll as Jhon finally roared in what sounded like agony as his eyes and mouth glowed the same icy blue that the spear had glowed. The light caused the dark shadows to twist in pain as they retreated back behind the moon.

"Grah!" Jhon screamed a guttural deniance, shaking in pain before turning and running blindly as Frost took chase.

"Get Creek," Frost ordered as his sister ran to the stump, "I'll get the traitor."

Creek blinked as Crystal used ice to freeze one of the chains on his wrist before using a sword to break the binding.

"Are you okay?" Crystal gasped as she continued working.

"I…y-your brother? Prince Branch?" Creek stuttered out as the final chain was broken and he found himself pulled into Crystal's arms."

"Safe with Bhen. You protected him well, Creek," Crystal whispered as the smaller troll melted into the embrace as he shook from the shock of everything, "You were so brave. Good job, Little Brother."

Creek simply buried his head against Crystal's neck as she rocked him. He hurt. His back hurt. His head hurt. His body hurt, but more than anything else…his heart hurt.

Creek glanced up with Crystal as Kiv helped drag an unconscious Mhen into the clearing. The honor guards threw Mhen beside Vik and worked to bind the two so they couldn't escape this time as Kiv hurried over.

"Creek?" Kiv spoke as the smaller troll looked to him before startling as the captain reached to touch his face, "He's hurt, my queen."

"I know," Crystal sighed as she bent to glance into Creek's face, "More than you know, Kiv. Creek, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Creek nodded as his queen and adoptive sister looked at him earnestly.

"I know that you are hurting here," Crystal began, touching Creek's chest above his heart as the smaller troll whimpered, "The pain is from the spell. I need Jhon back so I can break the link he has with you. Frost won't fail to bring that one back, but we need to get you to Branch. Branch cannot manipulate magic like Frost and I can, but he's got an innate shielding ability that I figured out has been slowing Jhon's spell. Kiv, carry Creek carefully. Jak, leave a clear trail for Frost to follow us. The rest of you carry those traitors and you don't have to be careful with them. Namaste!"

Creek half smiled as he saw his little friend fly straight to the queen and land before her.

"Take us back to Branch, Dear One," Crystal ordered as Namaste took flight, "Move out, Guards. Kiv, careful."

"Yes, your majesty," Kiv agreed, gently lifting Creek as the smaller troll bit his lip as pain rippled through him, "Oh, Creek. Just hold on tight. I've got you."

Creek barely remembered the journey. He hurt. Everything hurt and he felt sick. Everything felt like it was swimming by as Kiv hurried after the queen. Sounds were coming from what felt like a great distance until…

"Creek! Sister, is he hurt? Creek, are you okay?!"

The purple troll glanced up and then eagerly reached for his prince as Branch raced over to Kiv.

"Thank the sacred Troll Tree," Branch spoked as he wrapped Creek into a hug that Poppy soon joined after Kiv had settled Creek onto the ground, "Are you hurt, Brother?"

"I…I don't know, my prince," Creek mumbled into Branch's shoulder as he shook while Poppy tried to help by stroking his arms as if trying to warm him up, "I hurt."

"It is the spell," Crystal voiced as Creek felt Branch stiffen, "Frost is getting that coward, Jhon. I need to break his connection to Creek. He hurts because Jhon is still working at his mind and trying to destroy his will to live."

"What?" Branch hissed as Creek looked up at him finally, "Creek, you hold onto me and don't let go. That is an order from your prince. You got me?"

"Okay," Creek agreed, gripping Branch's vest tight as his prince huffed angrily, "You…ice flare! You're…"

"I know. It's okay," Branch interrupted, looking over his shoulder to see Bhen on the move, "Bhen is making my tea now. I've already drank about five cups of that stuff. I'm trying to keep my emotions in check, but I'm finding it more than difficult tonight. Bergen poop! Look at these bruises."

Creek stilled as Branch examined his face before the prince snorted in disgust as he took the mug from Bhen.

"I'm going to have to pee a river after tonight," Branch groused as Creek cracked a small smile at his prince's grumpy face and seeing the other honor guards trying to keep from chuckling aloud.

"I'm so glad you are safe," Poppy sniffled as she wrapped Creek into a hug as Crystal stooped to check over both her younger brothers, "I've been so worried."

"That you disobeyed Frost and I," Crystal added as Poppy blushed.

"Well, I'm a queen too," Poppy huffed as Crystal smiled softly, "I can make my own decrees and I decreed to follow my lad…err…which might not have been a good idea after talking with Bhen. Sorry, Crystal."

Crystal began lecturing Poppy as Creek sighed and continued to hold tight to Branch. His prince's presence was so soothing. Always had been.

"Hurting still?" Branch asked Creek once he'd downed his tea as the guard nodded.

"I'm feeling a little better now that you are near," Creek began, feeling shaky and stiff, "But it still hurts inside. Like there is a hook in me or something."

"Darn that Jhon," Branch fussed, putting his arm around Creek to pull him closer, "I see that the other two were captured at least, but you are in so much trouble for doing that trick with Namaste. I see you, Bug."

Creek glanced to where his prince was looking and saw Namaste resting on a nearby leaf.

"I don't care if you are angry. My job is to protect you," Creek insisted as Branch frowned, "I saw an opportunity to get you to safety and took it. It would have been harder for your siblings to attempt a rescue if one of those traitors still had a blade to your throat."

"Truth, Little One," Crystal butted in as Branch turned to her, "Creek did the right thing by eliminating the risk of one of those pus boils using you as a means to hold Frost and I at bay. The element of surprise your brother and I had and being able to focus on only Creek made the rescue attempt successful."

"What I don't understand is why you haven't just broken the connection between Creek and Jhon sooner if you knew you could," Poppy spoke up as everyone turned to her, "What? It's a legit observation."

"It is," Crystal admitted, "There is no way I could have broken the spell without Jhon being present. The possession spell has a long history and is banned from use, but I know all about it. I was able to slow the spell after I realized what was happening between Creek and Branch."

"Wait, what?" Branch gasped, glancing to Creek, "What are you talking about, Sister?"

"Branch, you are a natural shielder," Crystal stated as Branch cocked his head at the queen in question, "You have innate magical tendencies from our mother's blood. I picked up on this a bit when Creek described to me in detail how he tried to break the memory suppression spell I had on you. He said you had sealed yourself completely within your mind to protect your true self. Not many can do that against a suppression spell."

"But what is it that is happening between Creek and I?" Branch demanded, looking perplexed, "We've become close like family, but how is that slowing a spell?"

"The slowing is due to the type of bond forming. It didn't completely dawn on me until recently that you were a shielder, but your naturally forming familial bond that has been growing between you and Creek led to your shields unconsciously reaching out in an attempt to protect him," Crystal continued as Branch and Creek gasped as they glanced to one another in surprise, "I started figuring it out when I realized that Creek reacts to your voice without hesitation. Like the two of you are in tune with one another just like how Frost and I are in tune from the twin bond we share. Also, no troll should be able to connect and share energies like you two do so easily. Little One, you and Creek are soul brothers."

"Whoa," Poppy breathed as Branch looked to Creek in shock, "Makes sense to me. I can see it. That's so cool, Branch. You went from being a loner to having not just a soulmate, but two brothers and a sister. Awesome!"

Branch blinked before offering a small smile to Creek as the two glanced at one another once again. Everyone jumped suddenly when a bloodied Jhon tore into the temporary camp as Frost tackled the troll to the ground.

"Stop struggling!" Frost ordered as Kiv leapt to help his king.

"Jump! " Jhon roared as Creek stiffened while something clicked within him, "Jump now from a high point! Go!"

Creek didn't know why, but he stood and ran as Branch cried out and took immediate chase. The purple troll needed to jump from a high place. There was a drop off nearby. Creek had to jump.

"No!" Branch yelled, running as fast as he could even as he heard others following him while Creek tore towards a deadly cliff edge, "Creek! Don't jump! Stop! Listen to me! Stop now!"

Creek skidded to a halt at the edge as he turned to Branch looking confused and clearly out of it. The prince stopped when he saw Creek take a step back. Branch wanted to curse since Creek was too far to grab him with his hair.

"Careful with the wart, Little Brother," Frost warned as Branch nodded, keeping his eyes locked on his guard, "Gentle. He's under the sway of the spell."

"Creek," Branch gasped as the purple troll noticed everyone else hovering behind the prince and edged a little closer to the drop off, "Don't jump. Come here."

Creek panted and glanced behind him as Branch took a step towards him. He had to jump.

"Creek, come here now," Branch tried again as the guard turned back to him, "Come here, Brother. Come on."

Creek blinked as his fuzzy mind tried to understand. He had to jump, but…but he needed to go to his prince. He needed…

"That's it," Branch eagerly called as Creek took a hesitant step towards him while the prince held out his arms to his guard, "Come on. Come here, Brother. Keep it up. Come to me, Creek. I need you to come here. Come on now, Brother. Right now. Come here."

Creek took another step forward before dashing to Branch as his prince wrapped him in a tight hug. Frost swept the two up in his arms and held them both tight as he marched back to a bound Jhon and kicked the downed troll hard in the side. Surprisingly, it was Poppy who had wrapped her hair around Jhon's mouth to keep him from speaking once the other guards had tied the traitor up.

"Good job, Little Queen," Crystal complimented as Poppy flashed a brief smile before returning to glaring at the captive, "There will be no more of the final phase of this spell. Magus tongue bind."

Jhon jerked as Crystal's spell hit him in a flash of silvery light.

"It's okay, Poppy," Crystal assured as the pink troll glanced to her, "A magus tongue bind keeps Jhon from speaking any spells. His influence over Creek through words is hindered too. You can ungag him."

Poppy retracted her hair and stepped over to Frost as he stooped to place Branch and Creek back on their feet. The large king held his tightest to Creek as Branch turned to glare angrily at Jhon.

"How dare you," Branch hissed, stepping towards the traitor before using his hair to belt Jhon across the face as the ice troll toppled over on his side, "I'm going to…"

"You're going to be still, Fiesty One," Crystal soothed as her brother spit angrily before Jhon before turning to hurry back to his dazed guard, "This is going to end, Traitor."

"It will never end," Jhon spat back as Vik and Mhen began to stir and groggily sit up, still tightly bound so they couldn't escape, "I might not be able to cast Creek's soul into darkness, but Hatred is a part of him. A part I breathed life into and gave an identity of it's own. Hatred will continue to hack at Creek's will to live and there is nothing you or your twin or your half-breed brother can do about it."

"Sister?" Branch gasped, turning from examining Creek's unresponsive face.

"It will be okay, Little One," Crystal insisted as Branch felt himself pulled against Frost beside of Creek, "Jhon, you and your minions thought you had it all figured out, but you forget that the royal family knows everything about our people and our lands which also includes all ice magic. This ends, tonight."

Crystal once again raised her hand high to the sky as Branch felt Poppy latch against his side. Frost squeezed all three gently as if reassuring them while his twin's hair again began moving as if blowing in wind. Branch gaped at seeing the pure power of his sister begin to shine around her as blue light began forming a sphere in her raised palm.

"Moonlight pour as shadows leave," Crystal chanted as Creek finally turned his head to watch his queen while awareness began to flood his face again, "With my words, spell unweave."

The ice queen threw the blue sphere and everyone watched as the sphere seemed to unfurl and wrap around Jhon before reaching towards Creek.

"What are you doing?" Branch growled, stepping before his guard as the magical ribbon halted, "Sister?"

"It's okay," Frost soothed, pulling Branch back as the ribbon beckoned to Creek, "Crystal knows what she is doing. Be still, Baby Brother."

Branch grimaced as Creek stepped forward and the ribbon magically draped itself around Creek's torso.

"What once was dark, now be light," Crystal chanted as Creek's eyes began glowing the same blue that was pouring out of Jhon's eyes, "Shadows and hate, lose thy might. What once was wrong, be set to right. Possession be gone this moonlit night."

Jhon flew backwards as a dark light left Creek and followed the path of the blue ribbon to shoot straight at his person. Branch gasped as the blue ribbon unwound from the ice troll and loosely circled Creek as the smaller troll was pulled several feet up in the air as his eyes went from blue to glowing white.

"One last battle ready to be," Crystal called out, "All will be decided when fought by he."

"What is going on?" Branch gasped, running forward, despite Poppy and Frost grabbing at him, to reach and touch one of Creek's feet above his head.

Branch gasped as he saw what Creek was seeing. Hatred. Black light poured from the eye sockets of Creek's lookalike as the two faced one another.

"You are nothing and you will die one way or another," Hatred bit out as Creek remained passive within Crystal's spell, "You are mine to play with."

"Creek is mine," Branch hissed as he felt light pouring from himself before he realized that this was his shield that his sister had spoke of so he manipulated the light to wrap around his guard, "He is my brother. Family. You will never hurt him again."

"You can't block me. I'll go through him to get to you," Hatred snarled out before stopping as Creek's hand shot out and shoved him back, "What?"

"You will not touch my prince…my soul brother," Creek denied as Branch snapped his shield firmly shut around the both of them, "It is you that is nothing. You are Jhon's unjustified anger. You are not me. I will not listen to your poison any longer. You have no hold on me. Not anymore."

"I am the mirror of what you really are!" Hatred shrieked before grunting as white light grew brighter as the twisted visage of Creek shuddered away in pain.

"You are nothing, but twisted, misplaced hate," Creek continued, "Some of mine and most of Jhon's. I made mistakes. I paid for them and have to live with the consequences. I do hate what I allowed myself to become, but I am not that troll any longer. I am Creek of the ice troll tribe, formerly warm climate tribe. I am honor guard. I protect the royal family, but more importantly, I protect my soul brother. My prince. I am proud to do my duties and like the troll that my adoptive family and friends are helping me to become. You have no control over me anymore. I banish you from my mind. Leave, Hatred."

Hatred clawed angrily at Creek and gasped in anger as he hit Branch's shield.

"He said leave," Branch snapped as his shield and Creek began shining even brighter while Hatred seemed to slowly be falling apart bit by bit before their eyes, "Creek, look at him. He is nothing. Nothing, but empty emotions that are meaningless when you have family and friends that love you. It is time to forgive yourself. No more self-hatred."

"No!" Hatred howled as Branch was magically raised to float beside Creek.

"I…I forgive myself for my past mistakes," Creek spoke as Branch smiled at him, "I own my past actions and promise to learn from those mistakes. I will always, always serve you faithfully, Brother. I swear that I will never cause you pain again, but I am also not perfect. I know that it would be wise for me to continue to see Dr. Plum for counseling. Though painful, I am learning to rebuild myself and I am so glad that I have family and friends to help me, my prince. I don't need Hatred anymore. I sever his link."

"No," Hatred whispered as Branch and Creek turned to see him almost gone, but holding on as hard as he was able, "You are mine, Creek."

"No, he is not," Branch growled, whipping his hair out to break Hatred's last grip on Creek, "He is family and me and my family do not take it well when others try to harm one of us. Begone!"

Hatred disappeared like glitter in the wind as Creek and Branch watched before the two turned to smile at one another. It was over. Finally over and then it was like the two were waking from a dream as they both floated to the ground and the blue ribbon that had been whirling around them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Branch's grin faded when he saw Creek toppling, but then he felt himself falling and all he could see was his siblings' and Poppy's panicked faces as he lost consciousness.

'Wha?" Branch breathed as he sat up suddenly and saw Frost and Poppy jump from beside the bed, "Where?"

"Home. We brought you home nearly two days ago," Poppy gasped, leaping on the bed to hug/strangle Branch, "You and Creek just fell over after you two landed from flying in the air and both of your eyes were glowing white. It was amazing and terrifying to see. Are you okay?"

"Toppled over? Creek? Creek!" Branch gasped, ignoring the question while pulling away from Poppy only to have Frost tap him and point to another bed that Creek slept in with Crystal sitting on the edge, "Oh."

The guard's back was to the prince and Branch immediately recognized that Creek's back was sporting new bandages from what he could see peeking above the covers. Branch then noticed the room finally. They were in Creek's room where there was another bed that the prince had added when he feared his guard would sleepwalk again.

"You have no idea how scared everyone has been," Frost bit out, pulling Branch into a tight hug, "What in the iced caps of the windy mountains happened, Sister? You said you would explain once Branch woke. Well, he is up. Start talking."

"Hush, Grumpy-pants," Crystal sighed, coming to hug Branch when Frost finally let go, "I was so worried, Little One. You shouldn't have touched Creek like you did."

"I knew I needed to, Crystal," Branch explained as his sister nodded her understanding, "I'm sorry that I scared everyone, but what happened? How was I able to see Hatred with Creek?"

"You saw him?" Poppy and Frost blurted together before grinning for a moment at one another as Branch nodded, looking amused.

"You touched Creek and was pulled into the spell," Crystal began as Branch looked to his sister again, "Creek's last obstacle was to overcome his self-hatred even if that emotion had been tampered with by Jhon. Branch, you couldn't have entered Creek's mind unless you were a part of Creek in some way. Poppy is your soulmate and Frost and I are your older siblings, but Creek has become a brother too in all, but blood. That bond made it possible for you to shield your brother from Jhon's last bit of influence and made it so Creek could rid himself of Hatred. It's over. Creek's been freed."

"Oh, thank the Troll Tree," Branch said, looking to his guard, "How is he?"

"His back is healing, but he's still completely out," Crystal admitted, glancing to the still troll, "Creek was pretty exhausted before the kidnapping and then the last possession attempt just drained him. On top of all that, the little bratling pulled another Creek moment by pouring his last bit of energy straight into you as the two of you collapsed. Bhen picked up on the fact and was able to get an energy elixir into Creek before his heart stopped. He needs lots of rest, but he will recover. Creek tried to protect you until the very end."

"And now I'm going to kill him as soon as he wakes," Branch crabbed, glaring over to Creek as his siblings snorted softly, "The traitors?"

"Have been sealed within a prison that eliminates using ice or magic in any way shape or form by our resident expert here," Frost explained, pointing to his twin as Poppy clapped for a blushing Crystal, making Branch smile affectionately at his sister, "They will be taken back to the ice palace and kept under lock and key until the end of their years. Never has our tribe seen such cruel violence before. We are warriors, not murderers. They came here to…I go into rages just thinking of what they were planning for both my little brothers and…hey, what are you doing?"

"I need to see that Creek's okay for myself," Branch insisted, wriggling from Poppy's arms to crawl from the bed as Frost held his arm to steady him, "I'm fine. Well, I'm a bit grizzly feeling, but I'm fine, Brother."

"What does 'grizzly' feeling mean?" Frost snorted as he followed Branch to Creek's bed.

"It's a Branch feeling," Poppy chirped, looking better now that her lad was up and about.

"Hush, Pop," Branch sighed as his lass grinned at him.

"Truly, how do you feel, Little One? Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?" Crystal pushed as her younger brother looked to her.

"I'm okay, Sister. I just feel a bit fuzzy and all grumpy inside. Kind of like I'm a little out of sorts," Branch explained before hissing softly as he finally got a good look at Creek's face once he'd circled the bed, "Look at these bruises and it looks like they split his upper lip open, judging by the swelling and scab. Geez!"

Branch hissed in again as he examined Creek's face closer. His friend looked worn to the bone and the bruises were livid against the natural purple of his skin as Creek remained unresponsive and completely limp.

"Creek took some decent hits, my prince," Bhen spoke up from the doorway as Branch glanced to the healer, "From what I can tell, it looks like he was struck in the face at least twice with enough force to rattle his teeth. I also found a decent bump on the back of your head, Prince Branch."

"I was flung into a tree which knocked me out for a couple of minutes," Branch sniffed before snorting as Frost began pawing through his hair, "I'm fine now, Brother."

"A head injury isn't fine," Frost fussed as he found the bump, "Hm. Not too bad at least. Want to break those traitors' necks even more than before."

"He is fine, your majesty," Bhen chuckled as Branch pulled away from his brother with a scowl, "Prince Branch just needs a day or two to rest, but Creek's injuries are going to take more time. His back will heal without much scarring as long as he remains still, but he is drained to the point of nearly being in a coma. He'll sleep for days."

"Which might not be a bad idea so he remains still," Branch hummed, reaching to pull Creek's covers over him more, "It would also be good for his bruises to get better before he wakes too so he is not so reminded of what those three did to him."

"You have a pretty decent bruise here too," Poppy pointed out as Branch flinched at where she touched him on one shoulder, "Branch, what happened when those jerks had you and Creek?"

"I'll only tell all of you if Frost agrees to remain calm," Branch began as everyone turned to the king.

"He can't promise that, Little One," Crystal said as Frost looked to his sister in relief, "Frost is passionate about the ones he loves, Branch. Our brother tries hard, but he leads our armies for a reason. He gets the job done when it is necessary and is wise enough to temper his actions when needed. That wisdom goes out the door when it comes to his siblings which also includes our Creek."

"I promise to try my best, Baby Brother," Frost offered, taking a seat before grinning as Branch hopped into his lap, "Thought you were fully grown."

"I am, but you won't jump up to do anything to those jerks if I'm right here. Plus, your lap is comfy," Branch pointed out, leaning into his older brother as the twins chuckled at him, "Win-win situation, Brother."

"Sneaky," Poppy teased as Branch grinned at her before the pink troll sobered, "Tell us, Branch. I want to know what you and Creek were put through. We didn't talk much when we were helping Bhen that night."

So, Branch settled against Frost and began the tale bit by bit. There were many times that Frost had to physically restrain himself. To hear of each time a dagger nearly bit into his little brother's neck and all that Creek went through to try to do his duties was hard to listen to without wanting to tear three, ice trolls into pieces.

"Then Namaste took off with me," Branch sighed, coming to an end, "I have no idea what happened to Creek after that, but I remember that he seemed relieved when I got my last glimpse of him. Brat, jerk…I guess my other older brother too, huh?"

"True enough," Crystal agreed, patting her twin's back as Frost hugged Branch to him like a teddy bear, "Frost, how old are you?"

"Not too old to need comfort, but old enough to rip three trolls apart for touching my youngest siblings," Frost crabbed as Branch allowed the cuddling since he felt the need of his brother, "It is still hard sometimes, Branch. Forgive me. I know that you and Creek are grown, but when you are hurt or injured, I just…"

"Want to protect us?" Branch offered as Frost nodded with a sigh, "You are silly, Frost, but you are our silly, hm, Sister?"

Crystal snorted as her twin leaned against her for comfort. Frost's emotions sometimes got away from him. It was annoying and also endearing.

"Well, Branch needs rest," Bhen decided with a firm nod as the group looked up at him, "So does Creek. I don't think an avalanche could wake that poor lad at the moment anyway, but it is time for two, ice trolls and a bouncy, pink queen to leave."

"I'd rather Poppy stay," Branch spoke up as Frost stood with him to lay him in bed, "I'm on edge and my Pop knows how to help me relax."

"I'll be quiet," Poppy promised, pulling out her stubborn face, "But I'm not leaving. If my Branch wants me to stay, then I stay. Period. No one is ever going to tell me that I can't stay beside my soul match's side."

"Are you sure she isn't half ice troll too?" Bhen snorted, gesturing to Poppy as the royal twins hid their smiles, "Mighty fierce, little thing there."

"Yeah. Rah!" Poppy teased, bearing fake fangs, "Fear me."

The room erupted into chuckles before most left. Branch sighed once he was alone with Poppy and they laid curled around one another. His Poppy always made him feel better, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being out of sorts.

"Talk to me," Poppy ordered as Branch looked up to her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Branch sighed, "I feel odd. Physically, I'm a little sore and tired, but emotionally…I feel off. I don't know how to explain it."

"Worried about Creek?" Poppy asked as her lad nodded, "He's been freed, Branch, and he'll wake when his system is stronger. He's fine and then everything can get back to normal again."

Normal. That was what Branch wanted, but after the third day of watching Creek remain still and unresponsive, the feeling that things weren't right increased even more. The prince chalked it up that he was feeling helpless since he had to wait and see how emotionally traumatized his adopted brother would be once he woke. Waiting was hard and he found himself withdrawing and getting snappish. Poppy and his siblings completely understood and gave him his space while he watched over his Creek.

"Um…Prince Branch?"

Branch glanced up in surprise at the voice. Cedar stood hesitantly in Creek's doorway with Sam behind him. The prince narrowed his eyes at these two as he stood to place himself in front of his vulnerable guard.

"Poppy let us in to visit," Cedar began as Branch listened, "We've all been really worried about you two. You know we saw what that overgrown troll did to you and how he forced Creek to follow him. My friends and I were planning on tracking you guys to try and help, but King Frost ordered us to stay put."

"Would have been more dangerous for Creek and I if you had followed," Branch advised before pausing as he regarded the two thoughtfully, "Though, thank you for even thinking of trying to help."

"Oh, you're welcome. Uh, how is he?" Cedar asked, gesturing to Creek.

"Drained," Branch answered as Sam peeked from behind Cedar, "He'll not wake for a long time, but Dr. Plum and Bhen says that he's resting peacefully at least."

Branch remained where he was as his eyes tracked Cedar and Sam stepping around the bed to gaze at Creek.

"Why's he all bruised up like that?" Sam whispered, stepping a little closer, 'And what are all those bandages I see wrapped around his chest? Creek get hurt or something?"

"Yeah, he's been hurt pretty badly both physically and emotionally," Branch admitted as Sam and Cedar turned to the prince, "It's a long story, but just know that the troll that kidnapped Creek and I was working with two other traitors. The three used a spell to try and…they tried to kill him."

"What?" Cedar gasped, turning to stare at Branch in horror, "Ice trolls do that?"

"No, they don't," Branch denied angrily before shaking his head as he calmed, "Look, those three are traitors and atypical of my mother's people. Ice trolls are protectors and warriors. They love deeply, but show it differently from warm climate trolls. The three who hurt Creek did so because they were arrogant and thought themselves better than this tribe."

"This tribe? Our tribe here?" Cedar questioned as Branch nodded, "But you and Creek are of the ice tribe. I don't understand."

"The traitors hated Creek and I because they viewed us as lesser," Branch continued, crossing his arms angrily, "They attacked Creek in the ice lands when my adopted brother was weak and still relying on his crutches. He defended himself. Much as he did with you, Sam."

"Yeah, I remember," Sam spoke up as he blushed, "I kind of need to apologize to you and he for that day. I am sorry for my behavior and won't act so horribly again. I promise."

"Then I accept that apology, but I expect one to be offered to Creek too once he is stronger," Branch allowed as Sam nodded, "Anyway, my older brother and I happened on the incident and the truth of the three's feelings were revealed. Creek and I were viewed as…a type of contamination. They thought lesser trolls like Creek and I shouldn't be a part of their tribe. Frost stripped the three of their ranks and banished them, but then they came up with a plan to get back at my adopted brother and I."

"By using the spell you mentioned? Cedar pushed as Branch nodded with a sigh, "Is that why your older siblings came running here in the middle of the night?"

"Yep. I called them here when Creek figured out that something wasn't right. That the dreams and sleepwalking moment he had wasn't his doing," Branch groaned, taking a seat on the edge of Creek's bed to stroke his guard's hair gently, "The spell has been broken now, thanks to Crystal and Frost, but Creek gave everything he could to protect me while fighting that spell. You know that if Creek had died, that I would die soon after, right?"

"Yeah, he told me the first night you all came home three months ago that he was needed to watch your ice," Cedar agreed before gasping, "Was that the plan? To kill Creek off so that your ice would kill you?"

"You got it," Branch sighed, shaking his head sadly before pinning Cedar and Sam with his gaze, "I've told you this before. Creek is mine. My guard and more than that, my brother. He is adopted into my family firmly and without question. He has been traumatized and hurt even as he did his duties to keep me safe and I am so angry right now. I have had enough of…the world coming after my brother and that includes you and your group, Cedar."

"I know," Cedar admitted, looking away for a second, "Look, I still don't fully trust Creek, but he's proven his loyalty to me about keeping you safe and he's growing on me a bit. I promise that my friends and I won't give him a hard time anymore unless there is a reason for it."

"You will go through me if you have any grievances against my Creek," Branch snapped, standing to tap a finger into Cedar's chest, "No one is going to try and hurt my brother anymore. I have had enough! When Creek wakes, there is no telling what his emotional state will be and I want no one near him that harbors negativity. You tell that to the tribe. You come for Creek, you'll have me standing in the way."

"And a whole army of ice trolls at his back," Frost hummed, walking into the room as Cedar and Sam glanced at one another, "Any troubles here, Laddies?"

"No. We came to bury that hatchet. Truly," Cedar admitted, raising his hands in surrender to Branch as the prince backed off, "I think I might have been a bit hard on Creek. I was angry with him for endangering my child. Glade is all I have left after his mother died a year after he was born and I reacted to what I saw as a potential threat to my son and the rest of the tribe."

"That is what Creek kept pointing out to me, you know," Branch replied as Cedar blinked at him, "He could see that your aura was sincere in what you did. That you thought you were doing the right thing, but there are sides to every story that need to be considered besides just your own. Are you finally ready to give Creek the chance he deserves to start over again?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Cedar insisted as Sam nodded beside him, "I'll tell him that too, but only when you allow me to, Prince Branch. I…I kind of think that Creek's been put through enough too. I'm ready to act like a better grown up. I've been a bit petulant and childlike in my actions. I apologize for that. You were right. I need to set a better example for my son."

"I might start liking you a little better now," Frost decided as Cedar glanced to the large king, "You might actually have brains beneath all that fluff you call hair."

"Frost!" Branch fussed as his brother grinned and stepped from the room, "He's just teasing."

"We know," Cedar snorted as his friend chuckled for a moment, "We should get going soon since it is almost time for Sam and I to do our turn in the fields. The whole tribe really does hope Creek wakes soon. You look very worried, Prince Branch. You really are half ice troll since you show your love by hovering. Bye."

"I don't hover," Branch called as the two trolls left while Frost stepped back into the room, "I don't hover, Brother."

"You do," Frost disagreed as Branch huffed, "I do too. You and I got that from our mother. She was a big, big time hoverer when she was worried."

Branch allowed his brother to lead him from the room so he could eat and hear stories of his mother, but a few hours later he returned to Creek's side and sat and watched and moped and watched some more.

"Wake up, Brother," Branch tried as he held one of Creek's hands in his, "I need you to wake up, please. I just…I need to know that you are okay."

Branch didn't even startle when pink arms circled his neck from behind.

"I need to know that he is okay, Pop."

"I know you do," Poppy agreed, snuggling into Branch's back as her lad leaned into her, "But Creek is just out of juice, Branch. He's so worn out that there is no more to fall back on anymore."

"Not completely," Branch denied, stroking his thumb across Creek's palm, "Crystal can sense that he's still focused on me. Creek would force himself to wake if I had a flare. I've been trying to stay calm and relaxed. I think the breathing exercises are helping me keep my ice calm, but I know that I've just been a real charmer lately."

Poppy's giggles made Branch smile for a second.

"I heard what you said to Cedar and Sam," Poppy said as Branch finally released Creek's hand to pull her into his lap, "Ice trolls show love differently. You show your ice troll half in the way you express your affection by protecting your loved ones, hovering, over planning, worrying about different scenarios and I could go on, Branch. You're scared for Creek. We all know that and don't blame you for being a bit on edge."

"I just feel so helpless to help," Branch breathed, holding to Poppy tight as he looked to his adopted brother, "You can see how the world is pulling at him. There are more than just bruises on his face. There is clear strain and I want to do something to help soothe Creek, but…"

"There is naught to do on this end," Poppy supplied as Branch blinked at her, "Just give Creek time to rest. He'll wake when his mind and body are stronger. Why don't you come to bed, Love? It's getting late."

"I will soon," Branch agreed, nuzzling into Poppy's neck as she giggled again, "Go warm my spot for me. I'll be there a bit later."

Branch offered Poppy a smile as she slid from the room. She'd taken up residence in his room and the prince didn't mind one bit. Having his soulmate to cuddle at night was the only way he could sleep these days, but Poppy's words replayed in his head. "Naught to do on this end."

"Or is there?" Branch hummed to himself, turning back to his guard, "We're soul brothers, Creek. We've done this twice, but can I do this without your help? Doesn't hurt to try."

Branch breathed in deeply and reached to take one of Creek's hands. The prince wasn't a trained yogi, but he had been exploring within himself to discover his shielding abilities. His was not a physical shield, but a mental one. He'd reached to shield Creek against Jhon . He knew were the soul link was that connected him to Creek within his mind and heart because of the traitor's actions that terrible night. Branch worked to follow the link and found himself traveling through black darkness. Was this Creek's mind?

"Creek?" Branch called as he continued walking forward, "Brother?"

The prince turned at a sound. Well. Not quite a sound, but a pull that felt like a call. Again, the feeling of things not being right welled up.

"Brother?" Branch called again before gasping at a tugging from within him, "I feel you. I'm coming."

Branch took off into the darkness. Creek was there. He was calling for help and Branch knew it. He ran without knowing where he was going. There was no light until a soft, pale sheen began showing bit by bit as Branch continued forward. The prince raced forward towards the light and drew up short when he got a look at where the light was coming from. There was a familiar child within a large bubble. No. Not a bubble…a shield.

"Creek!" Branch gasped as the tiny child smiled up at him as small hands pressed to the shield, "What…uh-oh! Is this me? Did I do this?"

Creek nodded as Branch dropped to place his hand on the other side of one of Creek's. This was the shield Branch had used to protect Creek against Jhon. Whoops. Branch closed his eyes and pulled the shield back inside himself before catching the child that ran at him.

"I knew you'd come, my prince," Creek cheered as Branch grinned at the boy, "Look. I'm all little in here. See, Mate?"

"I do see," Branch agreed, watching as the dark blackness seemed to start ebbing slowly away, "I'm so sorry, Brother. I didn't know that I'd trapped you."

"You kept Jhon from hurting me, but then you didn't know that you'd protected me so good that I got stuck," Creek giggled, cuddling in Branch's arms as the prince hugged him close, "It got dark in here because I couldn't get out. My mind can wake up now and I can be me again when I'm stronger."

"Are you tiny like this because you fed me practically the last of your energy, Brat?" Branch asked, slapping teasingly at Creek's small behind as the boy beamed up at him.

"No, I'm tiny because I'm growing again," Creek admitted, looking at his smaller hand before gazing back up at Branch, "I messed up and pulled myself apart so I could rebuild myself better, Mate. You, Frost, Crystal, Poppy, the Snack Pack, and Dr. Plum are helping me be a better Creek, but then Jhon did his spell thing and I got stuck like this for a bit. I'll be normal sized soon. I can feel it because I have a brother that will help me get better. I'm healing."

"That you are," Branch agreed, hugging Creek to him again as relief filled him, "I want you to…"

"No, my prince," Creek interrupted, shaking his head firmly as Branch frowned, "I won't take a drop of your energy."

"Yes, you will," Branch argued as Creek pouted up at him, "Just a little so I know that you have energy to keep healing. I'm scared for you, Brother. I just need to know that you have enough strength to come back to me…to all of us. There is so much to share with you now that the spell is broken."

Creek looked lost in thought as Branch glanced around to see blurry images of something forming.

"My mother's room," Creek spoke up as the prince turned to him, "I used to run to her when I didn't feel good. I felt like she was the only one that was allowed to see me be weak for a long time and then I lost her. You know how I hid everything after that. I tend to visualize that room when I'm not well, but you being here makes me feel so much better, safer."

"Family does that for one another," Branch nodded out as Creek shared a smile with him, "Family is there for one another no matter what. Please take a bit of my strength for yourself, Creek. Just a little."

Alright, my prince," Creek finally agreed as Branch breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll take some of your energy so that you can know that I'll be alright…and I will be, Brother. I will get stronger and wake as soon as I can. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Branch insisted as Creek leaned back to hook his smaller pink with the prince's.

"You and pink things," Creek teased as his prince and brother chuckled, "I pinky promise, my prince. I can't promise when I'll wake again because Jhon and Hatred has really caused a lot of problems in my mind, but I'm out of that shield now and can repair the damage. I'm also still watching your ice. Tell Frost and Crystal that I'll not allow a flare to slip up on you even while I'm resting, Brother."

"I will," Branch reassured as he felt Creek slowly taking a bit of his energy, "I can give you more than enough. I'm feeling very strong, now that I know that you are safe again. Take what you need."

"I have enough," Creek giggled, snuggling up against Branch's chest as the prince relished in holding this smaller version of his adopted brother close, "I'm sleepy, my prince. Sing for me?"

"Sure," Branch agreed, seeing a bed in the corner of the now more visible room to tuck the boy in, "Let's get you settled. There we go, Creek."

Creek yawned sleepily and allowed Branch to tuck him under the warm covers. Branch marveled at how little his guard looked at the moment. So cute. The prince leaned to stroke his brother's mane as he began to sing:

Sleep my brother and peace attend thee,  
All through the night.  
Guardian angels I will send thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night.  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

I watching ever round thee  
All through the night.  
In thy slumbers close surround thee  
All through the night.  
I will of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
I will let no peril harm thee  
All through the night.

"Sleep well, Brother," Branch whispered once done and he saw Creek sleeping peacefully before glancing about.

The areas was still dim, but no longer dark. Creek's consciousness was all around Branch and he smiled at feeling his brother's tugging to follow the link back to his corporal form. He came awake to four, fretting trolls.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't blister your tail," Frost bit out as Branch looked up to see his brother, Crystal, Poppy, and Bhen glaring down at him, "What in all of snow and ice happened? You wouldn't wake and Crystal couldn't sense you, Baby Brother."

"I was fixing a mistake," Branch admitted, looking and seeing some of the strain gone from Creek's face.

"Mistake, Little One?" Crystal pushed as Branch looked up at her with a beaming smile.

"A big one, Sister. I kind of trapped Creek within his mind with my shield," Branch began as the four trolls blinked at him and found seats to pull closer, "I woke feeling off after the spell was broken. I didn't know why I felt that way. I chalked it up to feeling helpless, but that wasn't it. Creek has been calling to me. The shield was blocking him, but our soul bond was pulling at me hard."

"So, you heard his call and entered Creek's mind?" Bhen asked.

"Not exactly," Branch denied, "Poppy's last conversation with me tonight reminded me that Creek and I shared a soul bond. I first went to him to see if I could give him some of my energy so I'd feel better that he could heal, but then I finally figured out that I was being called and discovered what I'd done. Creek's free now and wanted me to reassure everyone that he will wake and that he is still watching my ice. It felt good to speak with him, even if for only a moment."

"So, Creek is okay now?" Poppy chirped.

"Kind of," Branch sighed as the others exchanged looks, "He admitted that Jhon has hurt him inside of his mind and that he needs to repair things. He's too tired now to do the repairs, but the last I saw him, Creek was sleeping peacefully. He promised me to wake as soon as he was able, but couldn't promise me when he could return. Creek needs time right now, but he's in there and trying hard to heal. I feel so relieved."

"As do we all, Baby Brother," Frost grinned out, rubbing vigorously through Branch's hair as the prince bristled slightly, "It is good then that you reached out to Creek, but…"

"Ow!" Branch cried out as his brother flipped him over a knee and smacked his behind with one good smack, "Frost!"

"Don't you 'Frost' me," his brother fussed, giving him one last good smack before releasing him, "Do you know how badly you scared us? You could have at least told someone what you were doing instead of going off on your own like that."

"Says the one that often goes off on his own," Bhen mumbled as Crystal hid a grin.

"Not the same. I'm older and have more experience in life," Frost growled.

"I have two brothers that are going to get an earful in the morning," Crystal snapped, reaching to take each of her brother's ears between her fingers as Frost and Branch whimpered softly, "Get to bed now and stop your fussing about. Branch, you will tell someone your plans from now on and no more reaching out to Creek. He needs to rest. Frost, start taking some of your own advice. Get!"

Branch and Frost both pouted as they left to go to bed.

"Boys often need guidance, Little Queen," Crystal advised as Poppy nodded, "Remember that when Branch is driving you nuts with his ways. He is just like my twin and Frost can be trying at time. Both my brothers always mean well though."

"Which is why we can forgive them," Poppy giggled out as Crystal grinned wide, "Goodnight."

Crystal nodded as Poppy ran to catch up to her lad. The queen turned to watch her adopted brother. Creek did look a little better now.

"Sleep well, Little Brother," Crystal said, reaching to stroke a finger down Creek's cheek, "Rest up and return to us when you can."

oOo

Creek felt stiff when awareness began flooding his mind. His back stung a bit and his joints were certainly aching enough to let him know that he'd been sleeping a long time. He used his inner eye to figure out that his prince was near. Branch's aura was calm, but worried and Creek, himself, felt so tired.

"Hm," he heard himself hum as a gasp rang out.

"Creek? Brother, are you awake?"

Creek sighed softly and blinked his eyes slowly open to look up at his prince. Where? His room and laying on his bed…on his side…geez, did his muscles and joints ache.

"Creek?"

"Hi," Creek finally offered as Branch's face lit up, "Miss me, Mate?"

"You have no idea," Branch grinned out before leaping towards the door, "He's awake! Frost! Crystal! He's awake!"

Creek lifted a brow as the royal twins got stuck in the doorway before righting themselves to rush inside.

"Look at those open eyes," Frost cheered, reaching to scoop up Creek as he squeaked in surprise and a little discomfort, "You've been waiting to see these peepers for a month, Wart. You certainly took your sweet time."

"Brother, his back is still healing," Branch fussed, clamoring on the bed that Frost sat on to check over his guard while Crystal leaned over one of Frost's shoulders to reach and stroke Creek's cheek softly as the purple-skinned troll offered her a small smile, "But it is good to see you awake, Creek."

"A month?" Creek breathed, laying comfortably against Frost, "That long…you and the queen have been gone that long. The ice kingdom, my king?"

"Is being watched over by the ruling council that Frost and I have set up for emergencies," Crystal soothed, seeing Creek's distress, "It is fine, Dear One. Your older brother and I have been in contact with the council many times while you slept. All is well in the lands of ice and here as well, now that you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Bit achy. My back hurts a little," Creek began before yawning wide, "Tired, my queen."

"Probably the medicine I've been getting in you to help your back heal," a voice said from the doorway as the small family looked up to see Bhen walking in, "Let me see those eyes, Creek."

Branch backed away so that the healer could stoop and look closer at his guard. Creek blinked as he was asked to follow Bhen's finger while the healer moved his hand slowly back and forth.

"Okay, a possession spell is almost like getting a head injury," Bhen began as Branch mulled this over, "The inner damage done by the spell can leave repercussions almost like a concussion. Dizziness, problems focusing, confusion, and so forth. Creek's eyes are a bit sluggish so he'll need more rest, but he's alert and responding well. Creek, do you remember what occurred with Jhon and the others?"

"He was hurting me," Creek answered, swallowing softly before focusing on Branch, "Hurting me to hurt Prince Branch. I…we broke the spell thanks to…to…the uh, queen."

"Your sister," Crystal pushed as Creek looked to her in surprise, "You are part of this family, Creek. I know that in public you must keep up titles, but in private you are to refer to us as what we are. Frost and I are your older siblings and Branch here is your younger brother by what I think might be four to five years. Am I right?"

"Five and half years to be exact," Creek agreed as Branch sighed softly, "Still the baby, my prince."

"'Still the baby,'" Branch mocked in a high voice with Creek's accent as the two snickered softly, "Yeah, yeah. Creek, you told me when I released you from my shield that Jhon did damage that you needed to repair. How is that going?"

"It is slow going, my prince," Creek whispered, curling more into Frost as he sought comfort, "Jhon used a lot of my fears against me and ripped open old wounds. You and Dr. Plum has been teaching me better ways to handle my emotions, Mate, but I'll need some time to…[yawn]…figure it all out and stuff. You, my prince? How are you? Where's Poppy?"

Branch snorted as Creek's eyes grew heavier.

"I'm fine, Brother, and Poppy is at a meeting right now. She's going to be upset that she missed your waking. Kiv and the other guards are going to feel the same once they get back from helping in the fields. In fact, the whole tribe will be happy to know you woke," Branch assured as Creek gave him a small smile even as the prince reached to close his eyes, "Go back to sleep. You have all the time you need to get better. Just sleep for right now."

"Kay," Creek hummed as Frost laid him back in bed, "Hurts. My back hurts."

Frost scowled angrily as Bhen checked Creek's back. The wounds were almost healed, but some were angry looking and swollen around the edges. Creek sighed contentedly when Frost reached and used only a bit of his ice to spread coolness over the guard's back.

"Just sleep, Little Brother," Frost encouraged as he sat on the edge of the bed to continue using his powers to soothe Creek, "We're here. Your family is all here to keep you safe."

Creek smiled softly and cuddled closer to Frost as Branch curled against his back. Crystal sat beside Branch and reached to stroke Creek's mane.

"Thank you," Creek murmured, enjoying the coddling as he began to drift to sleep feeling loved and cherished.

Bhen smiled to himself when he saw the royal family piled around Creek as the lad fell asleep. This was good. This was family.

oOo

"I'm putting ice spiders in your bed as soon as we get home."

Crystal snorted into a hand as she muffled her laughter. It had been another good month since Creek woke and was deemed well enough to be up and about after his ordeal. Frost and the rest of the honor guard had been instructing Branch and Creek on beginning their training with their practice spears earlier since Bhen had given permission for Creek to do a bit of exercise. It had been most enjoyable to see both her younger brothers laughing and engaging in play fighting as they swung at one another with their spears, but eventually Creek tired and now here she was.

"Oh, hush," Frost whispered, settling a hand on Creek's back as he stirred, "I'd better get a framed picture of that as soon as we are home."

Crystal grinned, jiggling the camera at her twin. Branch and Creek had both climbed into Frost's bed and fallen asleep against their older brother like a set of puppies during the naptime that she had decided everyone should have. The queen had found them and snapped a bunch of pictures until Frost woke.

"Sure," Crystal whispered back as Frost beamed at her, "They never come to me like this."

"You're a sister," Frost reminded with a wink, "The two wouldn't be so forward because you're a girl. Doesn't mean they love you any less, Crystal."

"I know, but it is lonely sometimes…being the only girl in the family," Crystal admitted before gasping as she found herself with an armful of Poppy, "Little Missy?"

"You are my older sister too since my Branch and I will marry one day," Poppy breathed, cuddling into the hug Crystal pulled her into, "Would it be okay if I come to you sometimes? Girls understand girls better just like boys do for boys at times."

"Sure," Crystal agreed with a soft laugh, "And you got in here, how?"

"With the key Branch gave me," Poppy said, holding up the key as Frost and Crystal nodded at her, "Was feeling a bit sleepy and was coming to take a nap with my Branch, but it looks like he's already out."

"So, you'll just have to take one with me," Crystal decided, taking the hand Poppy held out to her, "We girls have to stick together, right?"

"Right!"

"Shh," Frost warned as his twin and soon to be sister-in-law nodded, "I still better get a nice picture of our boys sleeping, Sister."

"Sure, Brother," Crystal agreed, leading Poppy from the room.

Frost grinned evilly as he carefully placed his brothers in his warm spot before looking through his bag for his camera. Just a little more time and revenge would be his.

"Payback, Sister," Frost grinned to himself, "Hm. Might have to ask Poppy for some scrapbooking lessons."

Bhen watched from the down the hallway as his king crept towards Crystal's room before smiling. The king and queen's raising had been hard when their mother had left. They'd relied on one another so much that it was unusual to see them being open to others despite how much they loved and adored the tribe. Prince Branch had opened the twins up more than the healer had seen in years and now Creek was helping Frost and Crystal open up even more. Plus, Queen Poppy was part and parcel with her Branch and pulled others in without trying. Each had a role to play within this new family and Bhen thanked any who would listen, for bringing Creek to the ice tribe all those months ago.

Prologue:

"What are you smiling about?"

Creek glanced up to see his prince walking towards him. The guard beamed at his adopted brother as Branch dropped down to sit beside him on the picnic blanket as the party continued around them.

"I felt it," Creek admitted as Branch cocked his head at him as the guard showed his prince one of his hands, "I was tensing up a little and I felt it. Knew to relax and not fist my hands up. That old habit was happening way before Jhon and he did make it worse for me, but now I am realizing what I'm doing so I don't hurt myself anymore."

"That's great news," Branch gushed, enjoying the shy smile Creek was giving him, "Did you try the techniques Dr. Plum urged you to use at your last counseling session or did this happen spontaneously?"

"I've been applying the techniques which helped me realize that I was getting tense," Creek described, "I recognized the warning signs that I was about to start clawing. That feels so good to know that I can finally get past that dratted habit."

"What brought on the tension?" Branch asked as Creek frowned softly as he gazed over to their siblings, "You don't want them going home tomorrow either, do you?"

"Nope," Creek sighed, pulling his legs up against his chest, "It has been nice to have the king and queen here, my prince."

"Creek."

"My brother," Creek corrected as Branch grinned at him, "It has been such a long time since I felt like a part of a family. I don't want them so far away. I wish they could stay here with us so I can watch over all three of you…well, all four since Poppy is a part of that equation. Keep you all safe."

"It would be nice, but our siblings are the ruling monarchy," Branch hummed, playfully jostling his shoulder against Creek's, "We all have our duties, Creek."

"And we do them with all diligence," Creek recited, leaning against Branch for a second, "I know. Do you know that I actually got an apology from Cedar and his friends a bit ago? From Cedar."

"I know because they knew to come to me first to ask my permission to approach you," Branch admitted as Creek scowled slightly, "Just for right now, Brother. I'm watching everything carefully until I know that the last of the damage from that spell is completely gone. You know that Dr. Plum said that you were set back a lot emotionally when you were able to restart your counseling. I'm just looking after one of my brothers."

Creek blushed as he looked away for a second.

"I've improved greatly since then though," Creek reminded as Branch nodded firmly, "It is nice to feel like I'm getting whole again. I can really say that I'm almost healed."

"So, you're not that tiny trolling inside of your mind that I saw before?" Branch asked as Creek chuckled at the memory, "You were so cute."

"Very funny. No. I think I'm just normal me in there now," Creek snorted, "I'm an honor guard and a troll that I enjoy being, flaws and all. I have you to thank for all of that, Brother. Thank you for being there for me through thick and thin."

"Thank you for being there for me too," Branch pointed out, "And thank you for allowing me in…for confiding in me. I hurt inside when I can't help ones I care for. Your trust really means a lot to me and helped me finally open up to Frost. I told him all about Grandma. Healing really is hard, isn't it?"

"So hard," Creek agreed as Branch nodded, "I'm glad you did that, my prince. I bet despite the pain, it was nice to tell King Frost all the wonderful things about Rosiepuff. To remember her and honor her."

"It was," Branch breathed, smiling wistfully despite the bit of pain in his eyes, "Poppy and I are also talking more about my grandmother. She really helps me, but my ice flares nearly every single time. I know that someday I'll be able to handle those emotions, but right now it is still hard. I don't know what I'd do without you watching over me."

"You bottle stuff inside like a volcano, my prince," Creek pointed out before nodding at Branch's stink eye, "My brother. Trust me. Bottling up your emotions is bad and can ruin your life. I'm glad you're talking to King Frost and Poppy. You promised me that we would heal together and we are, but only if you stay open so that your emotions don't cause a flare."

"So, I'll continuing working on that," Branch nodded out, reaching a hand to haul Creek up as his guard reached for him, "Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

Creek followed his unusually giddy prince towards their siblings. Frost grinned wide and surprised his adopted brother by sweeping Creek up onto a nearby boulder beside of the Troll Tree.

"Ladies and Gentle-trolls," Frost called out as the party noise died down and all eyes turned to the large king, "My sister, Queen Crystal, and I cannot thank all of you enough for this lovely going away party and celebration that Creek's suffering is over now that the spell that was hurting him is finally broken. Tomorrow, my sister and I leave for our kingdom. My sister's and my heart are torn to leave two trolls here that are family though we know this tribe cares for our lads greatly, but we wish for you all to be witness to this. Sister."

"Creek, honor guard to your prince and brother and adopted brother to Frost and I, we gift you with this," Crystal began, using her own powers to shape a circlet around a surprised Creek's brow, "We also gift you with the title of Archduke of the ice troll tribe. As Archduke, you stand shoulder to shoulder with Prince Branch. Long may your eyes watch over our younger brother and keep him safe as you have vowed to do. We are honored to call you family."

"Yay, Creek!" Poppy cheered as she and Branch started the clapping that other hands quickly added to.

"Yay, Mr. Creek!" Ray called as the other tots that made up Creek's youngest class of yoga students hopped about cheering happily.

"Wonderful!" Kiv gushed out as the other guards clapped loudly around him as Creek blushed at all the attention, "Long live the king and queen! Long live Prince Branch and Archduke Creek! Attention!"

The ice troll guards snapped to attention before bowing low to the royal family. Creek grinned when Frost scooped Branch up to place him beside of Creek while the new Archduke was hugging Crystal. Branch chuckled at Creek's blushing cheeks once he straightened.

"Now I feel it, Brother," Creek whispered as Branch raised a questioning brow, "We're home. I feel it finally, Mate."

"Me too," Branch nodded out as Creek looked to him, "Everything feels…right."

It was a good word. Life was settling down and both were healing so that the two could deal with whatever happened in life healthily. Creek grinned when he hopped down from the boulder and got a bear hug from first Frost and then Branch. While shaking hands with Kiv, Creek caught Cedar's eye and was surprised to get a nod of actual approval. Creek smiled and turned to see Branch nodding happily at him.

"Good job, Wart," Frost whispered into his adopted brother's ear as Creek turned to grin up at him, "Welcome to the family, Kid."

Creek watched the party restart and sighed in contentment when he saw his prince dancing with Poppy as the two gazed into one another's eyes. He also had to hide a grin when he saw Frost watching Kiv dancing with Crystal as the king tapped his foot in irritation. Interesting. Kiv better mind himself. Frost didn't like idle sniffing around his twin. Judging by Kiv's aura, the troll had feelings for his queen.

"Hm," Creek hummed to himself watching the pretty queen laughing softly as his own irritation rose a bit, "I like Kiv, but he best watch his hands around my sister."

Creek grinned up at the stars for a moment as he chuckled at his protective instincts. Today held enjoyment and tomorrow, wonderment. Life could be hard, but he was ready to face it now with family and friends at his back and a better way of thinking.

"Bring it own," Creek thought, trotting over to help soothe his older brother, "I'm ready, Life. I'm ready to finally, truly live."

And he did.

The end.

Song is a twist on the Edward Jones' lullaby "All Through the Night" written in about 1784. I enjoyed writing this and still love my Ice Trolls and the whole lot of Dreamworks Trolls. Thank you for reading and being patient with me. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and may the Trolls be with us all.

Love muchly,

Turtle Babe


End file.
